Anywhere But Here
by wrong.perfection
Summary: Claire's life is spinning out of control. Dean's got a year to live, Sam and Claire are having issues, and Alex knows more than she should. New secrets arise and boundries are tested. This is bound to end badly. Part 2 of the Guardian Series
1. You Have A Choice

_**WHOO I'm back! Okay now I'm only going to say this once.**_

_**Anything and everything pertaining to the television show Supernatural is not owned by me. The only thing I do own is all my original characters.**_

**_Great now that is done, I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as you did the last!_**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1 – You Have A Choice

I stood outside the little motel, in Danvers, Illinois. I looked up at the sign before making my way to the check-in desk. There was no one there. Luckily, for me the motel still used old fashion keys. I walked around the desk and looked for the spare key to room 114. Once I found it, I pulled it off the hook and got out of there as quick as I could.

Once I reached the cool night air, I slowed my pace as I looked for Alex's room. Her room ended up being the farthest away from the office. I knocked on the door first but didn't get an answer. I put the key in the door and unlocked it. I opened the door and closed it behind me. As I turned around, I immediately hit the floor at a picture frame come flying at my head.

"Jesus!" I hissed as I hit the floor. The glass shattered down on me as the glass made contact with the door.

"Claire?" Alex called out.

"Who else would it be?" I asked standing up brushing the glass off me. I looked up to see Alex walk out of the bathroom wielding the alarm clock that had been on the bedside table.

"Sorry, I've just been freaking out. I mean, I've been having this killer headache and the voices just keep--"

"Voices?"

"Yeah they keep asking questions."

"About what?"

"You. Uh those guys you talk about um Sam and Dean."

"What'd you tell them?"

"Nothing because I didn't know the answers to the questions they were asking."

"Great. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"They're outside. Sam and Dean, I'll introduce you but we've got to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because there's a lot more demons out there than there were two days ago. Now please."

"Why? What happened?" Alex asked as she grabbed her bag off the bed and followed me out the door.

I looked over to where Dean was parked. I saw him looking over at us as we stood there outside the room. I wondered if I should tell her now.

"Claire, did something bad happen?" Alex asked.

"You remember how I told you Demons, and that kind of stuff is real?" Alex nodded her head. "Okay well, hell is just as real. A few days ago, the gates to hell were opened. Hundred or so demons escaped along with spirits brave enough to climb out."

"Climb out?" Alex asked a confused look on her face.

"Yeah. Look, I'd love to explain more but they're waiting for us."

I turned away from Alex, walked over to the car, and got in on Sam's side as Alex got in on Dean's side. Alex's bag was between us on the seat. Dean and Sam were both looking back at me, well us.

"Oh, uh, Alex this is Sam and Dean. Sam, Dean this is my sister Alex if you didn't notice that already."

"Hi," Alex exclaimed looking between the two. "You two are way cuter than I expect--"

"Okay!" I cut Alex off by putting my hand over her mouth. "Dean, driving would be good right about now."

Dean had a smirk on his face as he turned around and pulled the car out of the parking lot. Sam was still turned around looking between us like he was still trying to process it. When my eyes met Sam's I turned away and focused on something that was outside the car.

"Oh, Claire here's your phone." Alex pulled my phone out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I whispered as I flipped open the phone. There on the screen was the picture of Sam and I. I flipped the phone shut and laid my head against the window. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex looking from me to my phone curiously before turning to look out her window.

"So, Alex, you're Claire's twin?" Dean asked after almost two hours of silence.

"Yeah," Alex answered slowly but surely.

After that it quiet again. I flipped open my phone and went to wallpapers and changed the background on my phone. I shut my phone again and looked back out the window in time to see us pull up to a gas station. I sat there as Dean and Sam got out and Alex just sat there looking at me.

"What?" I asked looking over at her.

"Nothing," she said simply as she got out.

"Okay, so we reach a gas station and everyone feels the need to get out of the car?" I asked to no one in particular.

I followed everyone's example and got out of the car just in time to see Alex walk around the side of the building Dean had just gone into. I rolled my eyes and walked after her.

I walked along the side and saw Alex's blond hair turn the corner leading to the back of the building. Once I turned the corner, I was slammed into the wall. A hand wrapped around my throat and started to choke me. I looked at my attacker and noticed his eyes were pitch black.

Before I could do anything, the hand released my throat and I fell to the ground. Above me, was a blond woman with a knife stuck in the demon's back. Before I could say anything, the woman was gone along with the body and the knife that had literally killed a demon.

A few seconds later Dean, Sam, and Alex came around the corner, Dean and Sam had guns drawn. I brushed the hair away from my face and stood up.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I think I was just attacked by a demon," I answered still a bit shocked and out of breath.

"Where is it?" Sam asked as he walked past me looking around.

"You're guess is as good as mine," I said looking back at Sam then at Dean.

I looked over at Alex confused because I could have sworn I saw her walk over here and then she was showing up with Sam and Dean. I didn't say anything as Sam came back toward us.

"There's nothing on the other side. Are you sure it was a demon?" he asked.

"No Sam, he's eyes just turned black," I snapped.

"Well there's nothing here, Claire! No sulfur, nothing," Sam threw back.

"Are you saying that I'm lying?"

"Are you?" Sam asked. I scoffed before rolling my eyes.

"Weren't there any flickering lights or anything?" I asked looking at Dean. He'd put his gun away when Sam and I were 'talking'.

"No. Alex, here, said she followed you over here and she came and got us when she heard you hit the wall," Dean elaborated by pointing from Alex to hitting the brick wall. Dean then shook his hand afterwards.

"Okay, obviously I'm not getting anywhere so let's just go please," I demanded as I walked past the group rubbing my neck lightly as I went. I didn't imagine that and I didn't lie about it either. There was a demon and he and that woman were gone, along with the only evidence of a demon attack with them.

Of course, it would be my luck for them both to disappear and then no one would believe it. How had Alex shown up with Sam and Dean when I saw her walk behind the building? I mean, I could have sworn she walked over there.

I shook my head, got into the car, and sat there mulling over what had just happened.

* * *

After that incident, I hadn't really felt up to talking with anyone in the car. I was so beyond myself at this point I just wanted to forget about it. I had told Dean to drop me and Alex off at Bobby's so I could give Alex a crash course in hunting.

That was almost a week ago that we split from the Winchester brothers. Dean had called once but I wasn't around to answer. Alex has been catching on to all of what we do, which just made my job a hell of a lot easier. I wasn't sure if involving Alex in all of this was a good idea but she refused to have it any other way.

Bobby had been here one minute and gone the next since we got here but he said we were welcome to hang out there for as long as we needed. Alex and I had gone through the salvage yard and found a couple of paint ball guns, along with some paint balls stuffed inside one of the trunks of the many cars.

So here Alex and I were, in old clothing, using each other as target practice. Hey, it's an effective way to practice aim and other skills all while letting loose. Alex had a hell of a shot too it was incredible. What a way to bond, shooting each other with multi-colored paint balls, that left welts which would hurt like hell in the end.

I was crouched down by the back bumper of one of the cars, trying to decide which way was the best to go. I peeked around the corner only to pull back as a few paint balls came flying at me. I really didn't want to get hit anymore. I already had welts forming on my stomach, back, and legs. She was good but I was good too, if not better.

"So is this a normal thing for you? Shooting paint balls for target practice?" Alex called out. By doing that, she just gave away where she was. I jumped out and let off a few before getting nailed in the back. I turned around my hands raised in surrender to find Alex standing there victorious.

"Cheater."

"You fell for it," Alex retorted as we began our walk back to the house.

"So seriously, do you do this a lot?" Alex pointed to her now colored shirt. I smiled looking at her. She got hit a lot, if not more than me. We were definitely going to be sore.

"No, this is a first for me. Good way to practice even if it leaves one hell of a mark afterwards," I laughed as I looked at her. Alex laughed along as we walked.

"So what's going on with you and Sam?"

"I wasn't aware there was anything going on," I said playing the question off.

"Oh please, the way you two jumped down each others throats when we were at the gas station, says otherwise."

"It wasn't that bad, jeez. You make it sound as if we were about to knock each other out."

"If it kept going you probably would have," Alex pointed out as we reached the house.

"Put it this way. When I left them, Sam and I didn't leave on the best of terms. And it hasn't been the same since."

"And you've been with him how long?"

"Alex," I groaned. Why did she have to keep asking questions?

"How long?" she persisted.

"Long enough to know that it won't work out."

"How do you know that?" She had asked just as Bobby pulled up in his car.

"If it didn't work the first time, it wont work the second time. And no I wont try it again," I finished as I walked over and met with Bobby. He looked from the paint ball gun to my clothes before shaking his head and looking up at me.

"Get changed and packed up. We have somewhere to be."

"Dare I ask where?" I followed him as he walked to the house.

"A job."

"What about Alex?"

"She's gotta get out there sometime," Bobby said as he disappeared into his study.

"But Bobby, she's--"

"Gonna have to get out there to gain experience. She ain't gonna find it here shooting paint balls."

I turned away from Bobby and headed up the stairs and into the room where Alex and I were bunking. Alex was throwing things into her bag and stopped when I came into the room.

"We going?"

"Yeah, we're going."

Alex smiled as she changed and finished packing. I followed suit and once we were ready, we went down and got into the car. Bobby was already waiting when we got there so the moment we were in he tore out of there.

I was in the front while Alex stretched out across the back. Bobby glanced back at Alex with a weary look on his face. It was weird because it was like every time he was around her he was cautious yet he was ready to toss her head first into hunting.

I shook my head and I slid down in the seat and leaned my head against the glass. Bobby hadn't said what was up but it didn't surprise me when he had called Dean and ended up talking to Sam. Knowing Dean, he was either getting drunk or screwing the first girl he found.

After Bobby hung up, I tried to readjust myself to get comfortable. After a few minutes, I did it again. Then again a few more minutes later.

"Would you stop moving?" Bobby snapped glancing between me and the road.

"Sorry. Just can't get comfortable."

"Okay, what's bothering you?" Bobby asked looking at the road.

"Nothing," I scoffed. "What makes you think there's something bothering me?" I asked seriously.

"You won't stop moving, your Dad used to do that when something was wrong with him."

"You knew my dad that well? Okay, then what was the reason behind my dad hating the job so much?"

Bobby sighed before looking at me then back at Alex who had her Ipod headphones in. He looked out at the road and I could tell that he was contemplating what to say.

"Because your daddy knew that one day you'd be sucked into it all. He never wanted that for you but the moment he found out about your ability he knew there was no stopping it."

I took a double take on what Bobby had just said. My dad knew about my 'ability' before he died. I didn't find out about it until Jeremy died. That's just not even possible that he knew about it before I even did because I mean, I'm the one with the stupid ability!

"Bobby that's not possible. I never knew about the ghosts until the night Jeremy died. There's no way he could have known about it."

Bobby didn't answer as he stared forward at the road. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Bobby? There's something you're not telling me isn't there? Bobby--" I was cut off.

"There's a lot you don't know and there's a reason for it. Now drop it," Bobby said sternly.

I sighed and shook my head but I wasn't ready to let the issue go. I knew that he knew something and he wasn't going to tell me anytime soon. It made me wonder if John had known what Bobby knew and never told me in the brief time I was with him. It didn't matter either way because I was going to find out.

* * *

"_Come on, Alex, keep the music down," I whined as I turned the volume down. I was driving the truck as Alex kicked back in the passenger's seat. I rolled my eyes as Alex turned it back up. I turned the volume back down as I trained my eyes on the road in front of me._

"_Hey Claire, you know I'll always be there for you, right?"_

"_I think I do Alex." I thought about that phrase for a moment. "You know dad said that to me before he..."_

"_I know he did." I looked over at Alex confused. When I looked at her, her eyes were black._

"_What?" I asked my eyes wide._

"_CLAIRE LOOK OUT!" she screamed. I looked to the road and standing there was Sam. I quickly turned the wheel and slammed on the brake to try and keep from hitting him. As I did the truck flipped and tumbled across the road landing on the roof._

_I opened my eyes and looked around the cab and noticed Alex wasn't there. I tried to unbuckle my seat belt but it wouldn't budge. I pulled out a knife and cut it falling to the roof and onto the glass. I slowly crawled out of the broken window cutting up my hands and arms._

_Once I was outside, I pulled a piece of glass out of my leg and tossed it to the ground next to me. I held onto my leg as the blood gushed out. I looked up and noticed Alex standing there not a scratch visible. I stood up using the truck as leverage._

_As I got a good look, it wasn't only Alex standing there. It was Alex, Dean, and Sam. I looked between the three of them as I limped forward my hand still on my leg._

"_What's going on?" I asked confused and scared._

"_How long did you think you could keep going without there being consequences?" Alex asked. It sounded as if her voice was coming from everywhere._

"_What are you talking about?" I looked over to where Alex stood with the others and found it was now only Alex and Dean._

"_SAM?!" I yelled looking around._

"_Consequence." I looked over and Dean was gone._

"_DEAN!" I screamed at the air around me that was when I noticed the totaled truck was gone leaving me and Alex standing there. I was broken and bloody while she stood there looking at me._

"_You have a choice. Me, or them," Alex said her eyes were once again black._

"_Alex? Alex what's going on please." I fell to the ground as my leg gave out beneath me._

"_Me or them." Then a gunshot rang out._

* * *

I jerked awake, which caused Bobby to jump in surprise. The car swerved and I hit my head against the window resulting in a headache.

"Jesus," Bobby shouted as he straightened the car. "What the hell?"

I ignored Bobby and looked back at Alex who was sleeping sound. I looked over at Bobby then down at my body. There were no cut scraps or wounds, well except for the ones I had gotten from the hell town experience a few days ago.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered looking up at Bobby.

* * *

**What did you guys think of that? Good I hope. So now I'm going to tell you the result of the poll. Sam won with 9 out of 15 votes (60%) and Dean lost with 6 out of 15 (40%). Now I know that you guys want Claire and Sam together, but I'm not promising they will be together. They may or may not and I just wanted you guys to know that because I don't want to lose any readers because Claire might be with Dean or someone else. I'm just going with the flow on my story, so you never know Claire and Sam may get somewhat of a happy ending! **

**Again thanks to my beta and anyone and everyone who reads this. Please review I'd love to hear your comments.**


	2. Bunch of Dummies

_**Chapter 2 -Bunch of Dummies**_

I got out of Bobby's car and looked around at where we were. The middle of nowhere surrounded by trees and an empty field. The Cicadas were going crazy with their buzzing noise and it was driving me nuts.

"Bobby, where are we?" I asked rubbing my ears.

"Just outside Lincoln, Nebraska."

"Oh joy," I sarcastically answered as Alex came around. Bobby was leaning against the trunk of his car as Alex and I stood next to him.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Alex motioned with her hands.

"Ah hell, why not," I gave in and we started to play. I wasn't sure how long we had been playing when the familiar sound of the Impala's engine ripped through the air. I turned back to Alex and saw her eyes closed and her face scrunched up as if she was concentrating on something.

"Alex?" I snapped my fingers in front of her face. Alex's eyes opened and then she smiled at me. I then turned away from her before I heard her whisper to me.

"You know they're really cute," Alex stated.

"Who?" I asked quietly looking back at her again.

"Sam and Dean, I can see why you wouldn't want to leave them."

"How could you know when you've only been around them for less than two days?"

"When I thought you were in trouble, back at the gas station, I went and got them the look on their faces before they dropped what they were doing to find you. They really care about you Claire, whether you see it or not."

I sighed as I saw the car pulling into the drive. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the two of them. It's a good feeling when two of the guys you care about show up alive, especially with what we do. I mean one minute you're here and the next you're gone.

As they pulled up and got out of the car, Alex immediately beelined toward Sam, a smile on her face before she animatedly started talking to him. I shook my head, I felt really weird watching them. It almost made me angry. I shook off the feeling as I met Dean halfway between his car and Bobby's.

"Want some?" Dean asked shoving a sandwich near my face. A disgusted look made its way across my face before I shook my head no. He shrugged and took a large bite out of it a smirk on his handsome face.

"It's good to see you too, Dean," I sarcastically replied.

As I went to turn around, I felt myself being pulled back and before I could register what had just happened. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his were wrapped around my waist. This was unfamiliar territory seeing as how whenever Dean and I had any type of physical contact was on hunts, or when I was crying.

Why did this feel so...right? This shouldn't feel so good. This is Dean here and I just got out of a disastrous relationship with his brother. This is wrong and I know it I just can't tear myself away. But that's exactly what happened when someone cleared their throat, and it sounded a lot like Sam.

One look at Sam told me he was jealous. I could see it in his face as he sent a glare at Dean who cleared his throat before taking another bite of his burger. We all stood there quietly and let me tell you it wasn't one of those relaxing quiet things, oh no, it was more like the awkwardness level of it was through the roof.

It must have been the hug because seriously Sam, Alex, and Bobby are looking at us like we both grew another head. I started to fidget and bounce on my toes as we all stood there the Cicadas buzzing around us.

"Claire," Sam said timidly.

"Sam," I replied quietly looking everywhere but at him. I looked over at Bobby who had an annoyed look on his face as he looked between us.

"Are you done?" Bobby asked rhetorically.

"I think we are," Alex answered. I rolled my eyes then they landed back on Bobby who was eying the burger in Dean's hand.

"So we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?" Bobby asked bluntly switching topics. As he did this, I stood awkwardly aware of Sam's gaze still on me.

"Is that what that is?" I asked looking at the burger. Dean smirked as I said this and I thought I heard Sam scoff.

"Well," Dean took a bite out of the food, "sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol." I rolled my eyes at Dean's excuse.

"So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?" Sam asked.

"Well, let's find out. Looks like the swarm's ground zero."

"Wait, we're here because of some bugs?" Alex asked looking between Bobby and me.

"We'll take a look around back," I said quickly pulling Alex with me.

Alex looked at me confused before following behind. We made our way around the warp around porch before we reached another door. I didn't bother to knock, just opened the door, which was unlocked.

I pulled out my gun, which caused Alex to look at me then she quickly drew hers. The moment I opened the door I was hit with a disgusting smell. I actually covered my mouth and nose it was so rank.

"What the hell is that smell?" Alex asked as she mirrored my action.

"I don't know," I said pulling my hand from my mouth and walking through the kitchen. I listened as I walked and heard the sound of a TV. I opened the door nearest my left and got hit with another wave of stench only it was stronger.

I stepped into the room and there were three heads just peeking over the sofa. I walked around and looked down. They were dead and rotting and there were plenty of flies around that were getting a kick out of it. I put my hand back up to my mouth and nose. I looked over to where I thought Alex was and saw her retreating before I heard her throwing up.

I heard the other door start to open so I raised my gun not expecting Sam and Dean to come through it. I put my gun down as they lowered theirs and covered their mouths at the smell.

"Where's Alex?" Dean asked as they both walked in.

"Outside throwing up," I replied as Bobby then came in reeling back from the smell.

"Bobby, what the hell happened here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know."

"Check for sulfur," Dean suggested.

I looked around and didn't really see anything than I noticed I couldn't hear Alex anymore. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh as I started out of the room. I glanced back and saw that Sam was watching me. I looked forward and walked outside.

I didn't see Alex anywhere. I moved down the steps and away from the house a little farther before I stopped. I heard rustling to my right and walked over to the corner of the house. As I turned the corner, I crashed into the ground as the butt of a shotgun came barreling into my jaw.

The back of my arms and my back hurt from the landing on the welts I had received from the paint ball guns. I looked up and noticed that it was a woman holding the gun to my face as I laid there on the ground. Behind her was a man and he was tying Alex's arms behind her back. The woman followed my gaze.

I threw out my leg and swiped her feet out from underneath her and she landed on her back the gun flying from her hands. I got up and was met by the woman getting up quickly. She threw her fist at me but I ducked kicking her in the gut. She doubled over before coming back up and throwing her fist straight into my cheek.

Before I could retaliate, a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders and threw me to the ground. I received a solid kick to the ribs knocking the air right out of me. I looked over at Alex, and noticed she was out cold and had a black eye but why didn't we hear her struggling when we were inside.

I opened my mouth to call out for Sam and Dean but got another kick to the stomach before my hands were yanked behind my back and tied tightly. The man and the woman left me there satisfied that I wasn't going anywhere and they had taken my gun with them. As soon as they turned the corner to the house, I tried moving over toward Alex.

As I moved, the welts I had gotten from the paintball target practice were rubbing against the ground making them hurt more. That was one idea that really bit me in the ass. I finally got over to Alex when I saw Sam round the corner from the way those two people had just gone.

"Sam!" I exclaimed still out of breath. I've never been happier to see him. Sam lowered his gun and rushed to my side. He quickly untied my hands and was kneeling on the ground next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked his hand was holding my un-bruised cheek while he examined the cheek that was bruising.

"I'm fine," I answered looking at him while letting out a shaky breath.

"Good," he smiled. I couldn't help but smile. I heard a groan from beside me and both Sam and I snapped our head in the direction. Alex was starting to come around.

"Alex?" I asked as I untied her.

"That felt good," Alex sarcastically replied as I helped her up. As I did my jacket fell from my shoulders revealing the welts that were there. I let go of Alex just in time to feel a warm hand touch my bare shoulder. I spun around to see Sam pulling his hand back.

"What are those from?" he asked concern laced his voice.

"Paint ball gun," I answered a small grin on my face before turning back to Alex. "She needed practice with moving objects and trust me it was not one of my more brilliant ideas."

"I can see that," Sam took another glance at them before I pulled the jacket back over my shoulders.

Sam, Alex, and I heard Bobby talking to someone as we turned the corner. It was the two people who had knocked Alex out and tied us both up. Dean was on the ground between the two and Bobby. I would have thought the situation was funny if it weren't for how pissed off I was.

I mean, first, they beat up me and Alex, then tie us up not even asking any questions as to what we were doing there, then they attack Dean and now they are all buddy buddy? I walked forward ready to hit someone when Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and held me back.

"Let me go," I hissed trying to get away from him.

"Calm down first and I will," Sam whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"They took my gun and tied me and my sister up they deserve to get it."

Bobby had helped Dean off the ground before the group walked over to where Sam, Alex, and I stood. Sam let go of me as the group neared and I walked up to meet them ready to deck someone before the woman held out two guns.

"Sorry about what happened. We didn't know who you were."

"No kidding," I replied jaggedly as I snatched the guns and tossed Alex hers. "Didn't have the decency to ask?"

"Again we're sorry," the woman said again. I opened my mouth to retort before I felt Sam pinch my arm and give me a meaningful look. I rolled my eyes as he did.

"It's okay," was my flat answer.

"Sam, Alex, Claire, this is Isaac and Tamara," Bobby introduced the two. Sam stuck out his hand and they shook, Alex followed the example while I just stood there. I could care less at this moment, fellow hunters or not.

* * *

Alex and I sat on the floor against the wall as Tamara and Isaac were running around their place looking for different things. Bobby was looking at the board that held their research, Sam was watching the two in fascination, and Dean was talking to someone on his phone.

"So, I know this may not be the best time for this but, uh, what was dad like?" Alex asked quietly.

"Um, well, he wasn't around much. Defiantly wouldn't win the father of the year award if that's what you're wondering. He would keep things from me. I just knew sometimes that when he did show up again that something was bothering him but he never told me much." Alex absently nodded her head.

"What about mom?"

"Really don't know too much about her except she was our mother and that she loved us. Dad used to say that I was special, just like mom," I smiled remembering when he told me that. It was one of my happier memories.

I saw something flash in Alex's eyes when she heard that but just as quick it was gone. She turned her head away from me and toward where Dean was sitting. She listened to him talk to whoever was on the other end, which oddly sounded like flirting.

"Does he always do that?" she asked moving her head in Dean's direction.

"What use women? Sweet talks 'em into giving him what he wants before he makes a break for it?" I asked bitterly listening to him. Whoa, where'd that come from?

"Uh, sure," Alex said her voice unsure, probably more at my tone of voice then the words.

"Then yes."

"Jeez Claire, you don't sound jealous at all," Alex sarcastically commented.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?" I asked quickly.

"Oh no reason in particular, but I guess you're right, you do have Sam after all."

I thought about what she had just said as she stood up. I have no reason to be jealous of a random chick talking to Dean because I don't care. Right?

I stood up as Dean walked into the room talking about an appletini? I rolled my eyes and listened to what he had to say.

"That was the coroner's tech."

"And?" Sam asked.

"Get this. That whole family, cause of death: dehydration and starvation. No signs of restraint. No violence. They just sat down and never got up."

"Wait. So they sat in front of the TV until the starved to death?" I asked not quite believing it.

"But there was a fully-stocked kitchen just yards away," Bobby put in.

"Right. What is this, a demon attack?" Sam looked at Bobby.

"Or they were just really strong willed people," Alex threw in. Everyone looked over at her and she just shrugged. "What I'm just saying!"

"If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw and I've seen plenty," Bobby redirected the conversation.

"Well, what now? What should we do?" Dean asked.

"Uh, we're not gonna do anything," Isaac stated.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You guys seem nice enough but this ain't _Scooby-Doo_ and we don't play well with others."

"I think we'd cover more ground if we all worked together," Sam argued.

"No offense. But we're not teaming with the damned fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place."

"And how are we not supposed to take offense to that?" I retorted.

"Isaac," Tamara scolded. "Like you've never made a mistake before?"

"Oh yeah, locked my keys in the car. Turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world."

"Ha. If I didn't know any better I'd say the world hasn't ended yet." Alex retorted.

"All right. That's enough," Dean said looking at Isaac.

"Guys, this isn't helping. Claire," Sam said throwing me a meaningful look.

"Look, there are a couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are or when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us. On all of us," Isaac stated.

"Okay. That's quite enough testosterone for now," Tamara finished grabbing Isaac's hand and leaving quickly.

"No kidding," I whispered under my breath. I looked up at who was left and they were all quiet.

"Great." I stated before walking to the window and watching the couple leave. I shook my head and turned back to the group. "So where do we start?"

"Well, let's figure out what in the hell could have made someone sit down and never get back up," Bobby answered moving out of the room as he walked around closing the curtains.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby got to work while Alex and I stood there. I could tell that she felt awkward just standing there. I smiled at her before motioning for her to go over and see if she could help Sam.

I watched as Alex walked up to Sam and started talking before she was helping him. They were flipping through some books that were already on the table and talking. I saw Sam smile looking down at her. Jealousy shot through me before I realized it and shook it off.

I sighed before walking over to the window and pulling the curtain back far enough to look out. As I stared out at the trees, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone out there. It was like the Carter experience all over again. I let the curtain fall closed before I walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked as he blocked the door.

"Outside. Now please, move," I pushed him out of the way and opened the door only to have it close before I could walk out.

"Why?"

"You know you can be really annoying," I sighed.

"Got a year to live, I think I have that right."

"Yeah, I know, Dean, I was there," was my bitter reply.

"We're gonna have to talk about that," Dean lowered his voice.

"No we don't." I pulled Dean's hand off the door and closed it behind me after I walked out.

"Where's Claire?" Alex asked walking toward Dean.

"She went out," Dean answered before he walked past Alex.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Alex asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"What? No," Dean said like it was a ridiculous question before leaving Alex standing there.

"Oh, okay," Alex whispered glancing between where Dean was and the door a smirk gracing her lips.

* * *

I looked around at the trees that surrounded the house. If there was someone out there, this place had plenty of spots to hide. I carefully scanned over the trees before turning back to the house. I stopped when I felt the sensation of being watched.

I turned back around and pulled my gun out when I saw the blond woman who had saved me from the demon. She looked from me to the house then back to me.

"Who are you?" I asked not putting my gun down.

"You should be inside," she said her voice cold.

"Well, obviously I'm not, so I'll ask again, who are you?"

"That's not important right now."

"Why are you here?"

"You need help. To save Dean. Lucky for you I know how to save him."

"You're lying!" I hissed, the gun still pointed at her. I glared at her as she smirked.

"Fine, then in due time Dean'll be in hell and you know that when that happens Sam will fall off the deep end and you'll be alone," Blondie retorted.

"Even if that happens I'll still have my sister."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked before turning around and disappearing into the dark.

After everything was over, I was going to have my sister there with me...right? I scanned the darkness for any sign of the woman before giving up and turning back to the house. This was ridiculous, now I was seriously second-guessing if all of this was going to turn out okay.

What the woman had said was running through my head as I sat down on the steps and looked out at the night. I didn't know who she was or if she was to be trusted, but what she had said really struck deep. Were we going to be able to save Dean? What's going to happen to Sam if we can't? What about Alex? What's going to happen to her? What's gonna happen to me?

As I sat there looking out towards the trees I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked over at him as he looked up toward the sky before bringing his head down and he looked at the ground. We sat there in silence before he spoke first.

"You've been out here a while."

"What's gonna happen when the deal comes due?" I asked. "You're just gonna leave us to pick up the pieces?"

"I had to save him," he whispered.

"Jesus, Dean. This is gonna rip Sam apart. This is gonna rip me apart," I whispered.

"I know."

"What's gonna happen if he can 't take it? What if I can't take it?"

I stood up angrily and turned to face Dean as he sat on the steps. I opened my mouth to say something else but stopped when I caught the look on Dean's face. He was broken about this deal and it looked like he was even scared. He did it to save Sam, which was enough for him.

"I know you did it to save Sam. I'm going to save you Dean, for Sam." I answered sitting down next to him.

"You're not gonna save me," he said defiantly.

"Watch me."

"You heard what she said. I try to get out of the deal and Sam dies," Dean stood up this time facing me as he pointed in the general direction of where Sam was in the living room.

"We'll find a way where Sam won't die. I know there's a way Dean, because I know deep down you don't wanna die," I raised my voice standing up and stood right in front of him closer than I probably should.

Dean just stared down at me and I stared up at him. It was quiet as we looked at each other. I wasn't going to deny that I thought Dean was attractive because I mean he was, both him and Sam are. I stood there as Dean took another step closer our bodies almost touching.

There was a large crash, right then that caused me to jump away from Dean and look back up at the house. I heard cursing and Sam's laughter and realized everything was okay. I turned back to Dean who was staring at the house in confusion. I let out a small laugh at the look on his face and sat down on the porch.

"So why are you out here?" Dean asked looking around before sitting down next to me.

"Thinking," I answered not telling him about the blond woman.

"Do you always go outside to think?" He asked a smirk on his lips. I smiled before it slowly faded.

"Yeah, yeah I do. It's something I've always done when I could. My dad told me that it was something my mother would do. Said she would go outside to think, or to just get away from it all," my voice breaking. "I guess it's my way to be close to her, you know?"

I looked up from the ground and saw how Dean was watching me. It was like he was trying to figure out something.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You'll be okay."

"I know, because I know I'll always have you and Sam." I whispered before I stood up and walked to the front door. I stopped and turned around glancing at Dean. He was making his way back up the stairs. I opened the door and walked in only to bump into Sam. I would've fallen but Sam's grip on my arms held me up.

"Hey, I was just coming to find you," he explained as he let go. "Where's--"

"Right here," Dean cut him off before passing by us.

"What we're you two doing outside?" Sam asked looking at me curiously.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"You're nosy," I concluded poking his chest. I sauntered past him and into the main room.

"No I'm not," Sam huffed as he followed me.

"Oh yes you are," I said in a singsong voice.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say Sam," I smiled.

"You've changed."

"What? No I haven't."

"Few days ago we couldn't hold a conversation without yelling at each other. And now you're happy and talking to me."

"Maybe I'm not the one who's changed," I whispered coming to a stop in front of Alex.

I couldn't help but smile at her. While I was outside, she had fallen asleep on a makeshift bed. Her mouth was hanging open and her hair was all over. She looked like she passed out then fell to the position she was in.

"She pretty much fell asleep standing up so I made this for her," he said as he stood next to me.

"You're always thinking about others aren't you?"

"Yea, that's why you fell for me in the first place," Sam said a bit cocky.

"Oh really? How do you know that's why?" I asked turning from Alex and looking up at Sam.

"It's in your eyes," he replied softly. I looked away from him and then crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then why didn't we work out?" I asked wanting to look up and see his reaction but kept my head down.

"There was so much going on with the yellow eyed demon. Things were complicated and just got so screwed up."

"Us, has nothing to do with the demon, Sam."

"It's a big part, or it used to be. We wouldn't have met if Dean and I weren't looking for answers about him."

"We wouldn't have met if it wasn't for Ellen calling John to see if he was okay. You guys came to the roadhouse to see who Ellen was." I argued.

"That's why you guys didn't last was because you keep arguing!" Alex's sleepy voice rang out. Sam and I both turned toward Alex and saw her sleepy eyes open and her jacket around her ears.

"You guys both still care about each other, granted you're too stupid to see what's right in front of you. You bunch of dummies," Alex mumbled before closing her eyes.

I scoffed looking down at her. Sure, I still cared about Sam, but is it the same as before? I looked over at Sam who was still looking at Alex, who was now snoring.

"Sam, listen. I know that things are different now but it, us won't work. It didn't the first time and it won't a second time."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. There's just--" I was cut off by Sam placing his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck before I could stop myself. I pulled back when my senses kicked back in.

"Not worth a second chance?" Sam searched my face looking for some kind of reaction. I froze not sure what to do next.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I just--I--"

"I shouldn't have done that."

"No you shouldn't of. Sam look, I love you, I really do and that'll never change. You'll always have a spot in my heart but us, we won't work. You know it deep down."

"We can fix it."

"What's there to fix? We're not broken."

"I am."

"No you're not. You're just a little confused right now." I left the conversation at that before I turned and walked away.

Why did I get the feeling that something is gonna happen? Probably because something always does happen and that would be my luck. There were still things out there, more demons as well. Not to mention Dean's deal, and who knows what that'll do to us both.

* * *

**So did you all like it? Review because I want to know what's going through your guys' head after reading this!**


	3. I've Been What

_**Chapter 3 – I've Been What?**_

_I walked out front just in time to see Sam stepping around the corner._

"_Sam!" I shouted which in turn ended up a few shots being fired at me. I ducked back inside the door and stood there until the shooting stopped. I stepped out to find Sam gone and the impala still parked in the lot. I stepped farther out keeping my gun up as I started toward the impala._

"_Boo," I heard behind me as a hot pain spread through my side. I crumpled to the ground the gun landing a few feet away from me. I put my hand to my side and brought it back finding blood on my hand._

"_Damn, didn't hit any important organs," Sam said standing over me. "You are like a little leech, you seriously won't let go, will you?" he asked. That stung but I had to remember that it wasn't Sam talking. "I guess bleeding out is more painful isn't it? Too bad you won't live long enough to find out."_

_I laid there as Sam knelt down and looked over me his eyes were black. I yelled in pain as he hit my bleeding wound. He smiled cruelly as he brought the knife back up and dug it into my chest. I let out a piercing scream as Sam started shaking my shoulders calling out my name._

* * *

I jolted up in a cold sweat my side and chest were burning. I was so disoriented that it didn't register who was shaking me so I struggled to get away from whoever it was. Hands were holding onto my shoulders in a vice grip when I heard Sam's voice.

"Claire, it's okay. It's over, you're fine!"

I looked up at Sam and all I saw were black eyes. My own eyes widen as I hit him in the stomach and moved away from him. I didn't care where I was going I just had to get away from him. I stood and tried to run only to bump into a solid form.

I looked up and saw Dean, who was grasping onto my shoulders a worried Bobby standing behind him with a shotgun in hand. I looked from Bobby to Dean and behind my shoulder to where a scared Alex and a confused Sam were standing.

"Dean?" I asked stepping away from him.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Dean asked. I pulled up my shirt just enough so the scar was showing. The scar I had gotten when Sam was possessed. I ran my hand over it before letting my shirt fall down.

"It was a dream," I whispered. Bobby set the gun down, walked around Dean, and looked over at Alex, suspicion in his eyes. I glanced over at my sister who was standing behind Sam.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked coming up next to me. I could see the hurt in his eyes as I stepped away from him. "It was about me wasn't it?"

"Sam--"

"It's okay," Sam cut me off before leaving the room. I sighed and was ready to go after him when Bobby stopped me.

"Worry about him later. I need you and Alex to go into town, check it out," Bobby said handing me the keys to Dean's car.

"Really?"

"What? She's not taking my car!" Dean protested trying to grab for the keys. I pulled away dangling the keys in his view.

"Yes, she is."

"You put one scratch on that car, I'll kill you," Dean threatened pointing at me. Did he seriously give in just like that?

"Really?" I repeated.

"Well go," Bobby replied. I grabbed my jacket and headed toward the front door. I pulled Alex outside before she shrugged me off and got into the passenger's seat.

I got in and started the car pulling out and hitting the road. Alex leaned against the window and closed her eyes. I laughed causing Alex to look up at me.

"What?"

"You're tired?"

"Well, yeah. Someone woke me up this morning screaming bloody murder," Alex retorted.

"Sorry about that," I looked over at her briefly before turning my eyes back to the road.

"What the hell was all of that about anyway? I mean, you seriously seemed afraid of Sam when you pushed him away."

I didn't answer as I stared out at the road. I could feel Alex's eyes on me, which was making me nervous. I tried keeping my eyes on the road before I gave in and glanced over at her to see her staring at me waiting for an answer.

"It was a while ago. Um, I was in Chicago dealing with some things when I got a call from Dean telling me that Sam was missing. Turned out when he was missing he had killed someone and didn't remember."

"Go on," she encouraged.

"It wasn't Sam who killed the man it was the demon possessing him. After we found out, Sam went after a good friend of mine, Jo. I went out looking for Sam when he stabbed me. He threw me in the truck of Dean's car and drove six hours to Bobby's."

"Wait, he stabbed you then drove to Bobby's? But I thought he was possessed?"

"He was, it's just Dean said I had lost a lot of blood. If I had been in that trunk any longer I would have died. It was nothing but problems for us after that."

"You guys didn't look like you had problems, I mean what about the, "I'm not going there again' thing you were talking about."

"We crossed that line the moment we started talking about it." I shook my head remembering. I stepped on the gas so we could get to our destination faster.

It was quiet as I drove which left Alex and I both to our thoughts. I was grateful for that, but my thoughts never left Sam. I was starting to feel really guilty about what happened this morning. We just made up and now we're back to where we were.

"So what's going on with you and Dean?" Alex asked as we reached the town. I pulled into a parking spot outside the local diner.

"What?" I asked turning the car off. I got out and closed the door walking toward the diner.

"You and Dean? There something going on between you two?"

"No," I replied as we entered the diner. I smiled as the waitress who asked how many. Once she got an answer she led us to a booth.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked referring to my quick answer.

"Oh just shut it and order," I snapped as the waitress came around.

We ordered and then ate in silence. I after I paid the bill we walked outside and down the road. This road alone seemed to be the main shopping center of the town.

"What are we looking for?" Alex asked as we stopped in front of a clothing store.

"You got me. When we find it you'll know, I guess."

Alex and I walked forward when a guy bumped into me sending me to the ground. I mean, this guy literally slammed right into me. He reached down and offered a hand, which I accepted and he pulled me up. He pulled me close and started whispering in my ear.

"Don't you just get so pissed off at people sometimes? I mean that boyfriend of yours, he could've stopped you from leaving but he didn't, did he?" he whispered.

That was it, it was like something inside of me snapped. I was so pissed off I didn't know what to do next. The guy smiled at me before disappearing into the crowd. I stood there staring at the ground before Alex tapped me on the shoulder.

"Get in the car," I hissed before stalking off back in the direction of the car.

"What the hell got into you?" Alex asked as she caught up to me.

"Get in the car or I'm leaving you."

Alex jumped into the car as I put the car in reverse and peeled out. I couldn't explain it but I was just so pissed off at Sam that all I wanted to do was beat the living crap out of him. I was driving so crazily that I could tell it was freaking Alex out.

"Claire slow down or gonna get us freaking killed!!" Alex shouted as I swerved around a car that was driving too slow. "And if this doesn't kill us Dean will!!"

Once I reached the house, I got out and ran into the house looking for Sam. I went up stairs and found there was no one there. I walked outside and saw that Bobby's car was gone.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted kicking the dirt.

"What the hell Claire!" Alex screamed. I turned around and decked her right across the face. She turned her head back to me and there was blood coming out of her nose. I took another swing only to have Alex block it and hit me causing my lip to bust.

"Bitch." I hissed as I wiped my lip off.

"I could say the same thing," Alex gasped as I kicked her in the stomach sending her flying to the ground. Alex looked up at me confused before I kicked her in the face knocking her out.

"God, you're stupid, you know that? You willingly came into hunting when you didn't need to," I hissed as I walked past my sister, picking up her cell phone and calling Dean.

"_What's up Alex?"_

"Where are you guys?" I asked not caring if he thought I was Alex.

"_In town where you're supposed to be. Apparently, some chick bashed another chick's head in for some shoes. We'll be back at the house soon."_

"We'll see you there." I closed the phone and threw it down by Alex. "I can't say I'm sorry for that."

I went over to the car and opened the door sitting in the driver's seat. I didn't close the door because I kept my feet on the ground as I sat. I didn't know what was wrong but I couldn't shake the anger. It got worse when I thought about a particular memory.

* * *

_I felt the car come to a stop as I got out of the car. I was followed by Sam and Dean. I walked to the trunk and opened it grabbing my gun from the array of weapons and my clothes bag as I slammed the trunk shut Sam and Dean came up to me._

"_What are you doing?" Sam asked._

"_Tell me something Sam. Was it hard?" I asked as I walked up to him._

"_Was what hard?"_

"_Keeping things from me," I snapped. "Was it hard for you?"_

"_What in the hell are you talking about?" Sam had confusion written all over his face. It made me wonder if he really didn't know._

"_The deal my dad made. You knew about it didn't you?" I asked._

_I watched as recognition crossed his face and he looked anywhere but me. So it was true. I couldn't believe that he knew. He knew and he never told me. I looked over to see if Dean had known about this but he had a confused look on his face._

"_You son of a bitch," I hissed pushing past him and walking away. I heard footsteps behind me as I felt his hand grab my arm and swing me back around._

"_I just found out. When I was possessed," Sam said as he held onto my shoulders._

"_That was weeks ago and you still never told me!" I shouted. "Don't you think I deserve to know about my past or anything that pertains to it?!"_

"_I know. I'm sorry!" Sam shouted back. I looked over to see Dean was just watching the scene unfold before him._

"_You're sorry?" I asked. I shook my head as I pulled away from Sam and adjusted the bag on my shoulder. I continued to walk along the deserted highway._

"_So you're just gonna run away? Is that your way of solving things?" Sam shouted. Now that stung. I stopped and turned to him._

"_No, Sam. I'm walking away. You know I thought I loved you I really did but now I....I just don't know what to think anymore."_

"_But--"_

"_No! I'm gonna walk away right now. I'm gonna go after the demon without you guys and I'm gonna figure out things I should have a long time ago. And this right here shows me that I have to do this." I turned back around and tried to take another step but couldn't when Sam started talking again._

"_What if I told you I love you too? That I don't want you to hate me that I'm so sorry. The demon will kill you if we don't do this together."_

_I could feel the tears running down my face. That was what I had always wanted him to say to me. I knew that it didn't matter though. Things were never gonna turn out how I wanted them with Sam no matter how hard we tried._

"_If you love me Sam, then you'll turn around and get in that car and drive away," I said turning around to face him. That one sentence was tearing my heart to shreds. I watched as a tear fell down Sam's cheek._

"_Claire--"_

"_Drive away and don't look back," I ordered. "It's over Sam. I'm not doing this anymore."_

* * *

I gripped my side when I thought about this morning and the dream. Then I thought about Cold Oak, the town the demon was holding us in.

* * *

"_I'm sorry," I whispered as I sat down. Sam didn't say anything. "I thought it would be better for both of us."_

"_Better? God, Claire, we were worried. Dean and I had no clue where in the hell you were," Sam hissed at me trying to keep his voice down._

"_You mean--"_

"_What?"_

"_Dean never told you," I whispered more to myself._

"_Dean never told me what?"_

"_He knew I was at the roadhouse. He called me a few times while I was gone."_

_Sam didn't answer and he didn't look up at me either. I was about to move when he spoke up. "You walked away," he whispered barely being able to say it._

"_And you let me," I threw back before I stood up and leaned against the wall next to Jake before sliding down and sitting on the floor. I brought my knees up to my chest and set my head on my knees._

* * *

I pulled out my phone and anxiously looked at the time. I'll let him come to me and that's exactly what I did. As the time flew by, I glanced over at Alex as she stirred. I stood up as her eyes fluttered open she lifted her head and looked around. Then in a heartbeat she jumped up and stood defensively.

"I walked away," I commented as she looked at me. I wasn't looking at her, but at the now setting sun.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"The first time, I walked away," I hissed. "But he let me. I was crushed sitting there alone on the side of the road."

"Claire what's wrong with you?"

"Sam is what's wrong!" I shouted. I snapped my gaze in her direction as I shouted. "I walked away and he let me. That right there is enough to say 'Fine, then walk away, I don't care'. Then last night he pulled that second chance crap and I fell right into it."

"And that's what your pissed off about?"

I didn't answer as Alex stared at me. The sun was now all the way down as the darkness crept over. Alex relaxed her stance as my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and tossed it to Alex who looked confused.

"Hello?" She answered after the second ring. "Yeah." She was quiet as she listened to whoever was on the other end. "We'll be ready."

"That was Dean." Alex flipped the phone closed. "He, Bobby, Tamara, Sam, and a demon will be here shortly."

I stepped out of the car and watched Alex tense as I pulled out my gun. "Great."

"Claire, I'm getting really worried about you."

Before I could answer, Bobby's car pulled up. Dean and Bobby jumped out and went for the trunk while Sam helped Tamara out.

"Alex, Claire, get over here!" Dean shouted.

I cocked the gun and walked straight for Sam. Everything was just going so fast that before I knew it I was letting off a couple rounds in Sam's direction. Tamara and Sam both hit the deck along with Dean and Bobby.

I dropped the gun and tackled Sam as he stood up seeing that I had dropped the gun. I straddled him as I threw punch after punch.

"You let me walk away," I hissed. As I let out each punch I felt the anger slowly seeping away the bloodier and bloodier he got. What bothered me was he wasn't even putting up any kind of effort to defend himself.

I was pulled off Sam as the person behind me held my arms behind my back. I struggled to get away from my restraint only to not get anywhere. I heard maniacal laughing from somewhere near the house.

"Put her inside!" I heard Bobby shout. That must have meant Dean was holding me back from beating Sam. I felt his arm wrap around my waist before I was dragged farther away from Sam. I struggled trying to get back to hitting Sam but Dean kept walking pulling me with him.

I looked back just in time to see Alex gingerly helping Sam get up off the ground. I watched as she touched his face and I immediately stopped moving and my mind went blank. Dean let me go and I collapsed to the floor before everything came rushing back.

My hands started hurting from all the punching, my head was pounding and my emotions were everywhere. Everything was all out of focus before I focused on Dean who was kneeling in front of me.

"What the hell's gotten into you?!"

"He let me walk away," I whispered.

"You're not thinking straight, so this is for your and Sam's protection," Dean answered as he gently tied my hands together. Just by the way he tied my hands, I knew that he was trying to restrain from hurting my wrists.

I couldn't look at him as I moved away from him and sat against the wall, regret washing over me. Dean glanced at me, then to where Sam and Alex were, she was cleaning off the blood as Bobby and Tamara took care of the demon. As I saw Alex gently rub the cloth across his face wiping away the blood I could feel some tears escape my eyes before turning my head away brushing the tears away with my shoulder.

After Alex had cleaned up Sam, a full-blown argument burst out as Tamara demanded they go back to some bar. From what I gathered, Isaac must be hurt or dead seeing as how he wasn't here and Tamara was in hysterics. Then Sam started shouting at Dean because he wanted to go on a suicide mission or something along those lines.

I stood up from my position and slid along the wall, silently toward the den where the demon was. Once I was in the room, he let out a low laugh as I stood in front of him.

"Well, well, I didn't actually believe he had got to you," the man grinned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't think it was free will that you beat up him did you? Well, I guess it was you, but you had a little encouragement."

I was getting angry but it wasn't the same way as when I was hitting Sam. I really wished I didn't have my hands tied behind my back. As I stepped toward the demon, the rope literally fell from my wrists to the floor.

"Oh, you're stronger than you let on."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I rubbed my wrists. Even though Dean didn't tie them tight he tied them enough to where they wouldn't just fall off like that.

"Oh, that's right. You think it's the ghosts that help you out. Hm, you're in for a real shocker."

"Who are you?" I asked. I seemed to be asking that quite frequently. He turned his head toward the doorway and I looked as well.

"Do you have any idea who we're up against?!" I heard Bobby's voice ring out as the yelling stopped. "The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh!" Talk about perfect timing.

"Do you know what you were touched with?" the demon taunted. My head snapped back towards him.

"I've been what?"

"Touched by wrath, sweetheart. It definitely suits you too, the way you handled Sam. Couldn't have done a better job myself. Wrath will be proud."

"What sin are you then?"

"Envy." He answered cockily.

I was about to say something when Bobby, Tamara, and Alex walked in. They looked at me worried before I put my hands up in defense.

"I'm okay." I stood back as Sam and Dean walked into the room as both froze seeing that I was untied. I looked down toward the floor feeling everyone's gaze on me.

"So you know who I am," the demon said grabbing everyone's attention away from me.

"We do. We're not impressed," Bobby responded.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked. "What are you after."

"He asked you a question," Dean stated hearing the silence from Envy. "What do you want?"

I stood in the back and watched the scene as it went on. Envy just laughed, Dean retaliated by throwing a little holy water on the demon. I flinched as the steam rose from him he let out a shout of pain. Envy was groaning in pain as he answered.

"We already have what we want."

"What's that?" Alex asked before Dean could.

"We're out," Envy said looking past everyone and at me. He then reverted his gaze to Dean. "We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. 'I am legion, for we are many.' So me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun. Looks like the others are too," Envy looked over in my direction.

"Fun?" Sam asked sarcastically as he glanced back at me then to the demon.

"Yeah, fun. See, some people crochet, others golf. Me...I like to see people's insides...on their outside," he answered sizing up Tamara.

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog," Tamara hissed as she stepped forward pure rage in her eyes.

"Please." Envy laughed as he looked around at us. "You really think you're better than me? Ha, ha. Which one of you can cast the first stone huh?" he shouted. "What about you, Dean? You're practically a-- A walking billboard of gluttony and lust. I'm sure we all know what Claire's feeling."

I moved forward ready to at least hit the demon before Dean's arms wrapped around my waist yanking me back. Envy grinned evilly watching us, Dean kept his arm around me holding me still.

"And Tamara," Envy continued taking his gaze off me and Dean. "All that wrath? Oh. Tsk tsk tsk. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago."

Tamara shouted in rage as she hit Envy causing his head to snap to the left. Bobby and Sam grabbed Tamara and pulled her back restraining her. Dean pulled me back again as I tried to follow what Tamara did causing Envy to laugh again, which was really getting on my nerves. I tried to go forward again but Dean kept his arm around my waist holding me back.

"My point exactly, and you call us sins. We're not sins, man! We're natural human instinct, and you can repress and deny us all you want but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny, greedy, hungry, heh, violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too." Envy was looking around the room at each and everyone of us.

It was quiet as everyone soaked in what was just said by the demon. Deep down we all know that there was truth to all of that, or at least I knew. No one is innocent of the things he had just said.

"The others, they're coming for me," Envy said in a cocky manner.

"Maybe," Dean agreed. "But they're not gonna find you...because you'll be in hell. Someone send this clown packing."

"My pleasure," Tamara volunteered stepping forward. She started the exorcism, Alex stayed behind as Dean pulled me out of the room.

I let Dean guide me before I fell into my thoughts. I was quick to let everything Envy said get under my skin. I knew that was why I was reacting the way I did. Luckily Dean was there to hold me back, which surprised me that it was Dean and not Sam. I brought my attention back to them as they talked and I caught the last part of the conversation.

"They're gonna be hunting us, and they're not gonna quit easy," Bobby concluded.

"Guys, take Tamara, Alex, and Claire and head for the hills. I'll stay, slow them down, buy a little time," Dean ordered.

"No," I refused bluntly. "That's stupid."

"Claire's right. You're insane Dean. Just forget about it," Sam agreed.

"They're both right," Bobby added.

"There's six of them, guys," Dean argued.

"And there's six of us," I retorted.

"And you really think Alex is ready for any of this?"

"Even if she isn't Dean, I'll be there with her, there's no reason why we can't take them on." I was trying to stay calm but he wasn't making it very easy to do.

"She'll be a distraction to you!"

"Oh and Sam's not a distraction to you?" I hissed. "We're not running, Dean, whether we're a distraction or not."

"Claire's right about not running. There's no place to run where they won't find us," Bobby quickly said before our argument could go any farther.

"Look, if we're going down we're going down together, all right?" Sam concluded looking between Dean and I.

"Let's not make it easy for them, then," Dean replied. In the other room, we heard Envy scream as the exorcism ended. The candles behind Dean had blown out as it happened.

"Demon's out of the guy," Tamara said walking toward us. I looked over and saw Alex staring at the guy slumped over in the chair.

"And the guy?" I asked.

"He didn't make it," Tamara unemotionally replied. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her response. Great, who knows what that did to Alex. I walked past the guys and into the room where Alex stood wide-eyed looking at the guy.

"Alex?" I didn't get a response. "Alex, you okay?"

"That was amazing and terrifying all in one." She acted like she was inspired by it or something.

"You liked that?" I asked not believing she actually enjoyed it.

"There's one less demon walking around it's exhilarating."

"If you say so, I've always hated exorcisms."

I grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her out of the room with me so we could see what the plan of attack was. There wasn't much to it but hopefully it would work. Bobby had set Alex and I to the task of laying salt in front of the windows and doors. Alex took upstairs and I took the main floor.

Once that was done, I ran straight into Sam. He had a cut on his cheek and right above his eye. I was glad that the injuries weren't as bad as they first looked I looked up at him and then looked around, he did the same. This was about as awkward as it got.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I didn't know that was how you felt."

"Yeah, I didn't know either until I pretty much, uh, you know."

"It was all just one big misunderstanding," Sam answered.

"It might have been, but there's no way we can go back to how it was before, Sam. This just proves it."

"I know, you keep saying," he whispered. I was about to reply when Dean walked into the room.

"Am I--"

"No." Sam and I both said. Sam handed me a flask of holy water and a piece of paper before he quickly went up the stairs. Dean glanced from me to where his brother had just gone before cautiously moving away and going up the stairs.

I opened the piece of paper and written was the exorcism along with **'Be careful'**.

* * *

**_Okay, so what did you all think? Reviews are great because I love hearing from you all!_**


	4. No Coincidence

_**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4 – No Coincidence

Sam, Dean, and Alex were upstairs ready for the demons while Tamara, Bobby, and I were down stairs. Tamara was leaning against the wall near the window in the kitchen. Bobby was in the study by the window, and I was standing at the front door looking out between the boards on the windows. I made sure I didn't mess up any of the salt I had laid down as I held onto the holy water I had in hand.

I turned my head toward Bobby and Tamara as I heard the radio start to play on its own. Bobby nodded to both of us before looking back out his boarded window. I looked back out at the misty night and didn't see anything, it was quiet.

"TAMARA!" Isaac's voice floated over the darkness. My eyes widened and my gazed snapped in Tamara's direction. "TAMARA!" She was visibly upset and I couldn't blame her. "TAMARA! TAMARA!"

That's when I saw him. He was just on the edge of the woods. I watched him closely as he kept calling out for Tamara.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" He then came out of the trees clutching his stomach as he made his way toward the front door, which I was currently behind. "Tamara, I got away, but I'm hurt really bad! I need help!"

"It's not him," Bobby whispered to her as the two neared the doorway. Tamara nodded but I'm not sure she's convinced one hundred percent. "One of those demons is possessing his corpse."

"Baby!" Isaac shouted. I jumped away from the door as he banged on the door. "Why won't you let me in? You left me behind back there. How could you do that?" He asked through the door. I looked over at Tamara and she didn't look like she was holding up too good.

"We swore at that lake in Michigan, remember? We swore we would never leave each other."

"How'd he know that?" Tamara sobbed looking back at Bobby.

"Steady, Tamara," Bobby comforted by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Be strong, Tamara, I know it's hard but you have to be calm," I whispered.

"You're just gonna leave me out here!?" Isaac cried out. "Are you just gonna let me died?"

My grip tightened on the bottle of holy water as I listened to Tamara sobbing. No matter what a person's been through, they don't deserve this, especially Tamara.

"I guess that's what you'd do, dear," Isaac tone changing drastically. "Like that night, those things came to our house. Came for our daughter."

"Bobby--" I hissed looking over at him. Isaac was trying to lure Tamara out. Bobby looked at me and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"You just let her die too!" Isaac taunted.

"You son of a bitch!" Tamara screeched. She swung the door open scattering the salt as she threw herself forward tackling Isaac the two rolling down the stairs of the porch.

"Tamara, no!!" Bobby yelled.

"Tamara!" I shouted realizing what just happened. "Shit."

I looked down at the salt and then up at Bobby. I stepped back away from the door before Bobby yelled for me to go up stairs. I didn't need to be told twice as I turned and ran up the stairs as fast as I could.

"Incoming!" I yelled as I ran. I ran to the opposite end of the second floor from where Sam was, while Dean was set up in the bathroom. I ran into where I'm guessing an old bedroom used to be and stood in the doorway. I glanced at the rug on the floor where the devil's trap was.

I heard footsteps coming up as Alex stepped out from the next room and walked into the room I was in. That was the agreement she was to stay with me at all costs. I watched as four of the sins reached the landing and went separate ways.

One skanky looking chick went straight toward the bathroom where Dean was, must have been Lust, I mean who else would go after Dean. A businessman and a chick in an apron went toward where Sam was, must have been Pride and Greed, because the guy walking toward me was Wrath, I knew because he was the one who knocked me down in town. Gluttony was probably Isaac and I'll bet any amount of money that Sloth was downstairs with Bobby. Oh yeah, I got this all figured out.

I was about to move back when I was literally tossed back, the holy water flying from my hands. I hit the wall and fell onto the old bed frame that was still in the room. It had a mattress but it was so worn the springs were sticking up ready to slice who ever fell on it, and that would be me.

I felt the springs cut into my back. I tried to move but the springs were curling into my skin making it even more painful and I let out a cry. I was laying there helpless leaving Alex alone. Alex rushed over to me before she was tossed to the other side of the room and held against the wall.

I looked over at the demon who was grinning in satisfaction at my pain and Alex's struggle to get to me. He then slammed Alex into the wall next to the window her head hitting the wall with a sickening thud. The demon smiled cruelly as he pointed his hand toward me and then toward the doorway, which happened to lift me off the mattress, the springs ripping my skin and threw me into the doorframe, which ended up with me hitting my head.

I coughed up some blood as I laid there feeling helpless. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to be laying here coughing up blood or bleeding from the back. My head was pounding hard which made me a bit disoriented. Holy hell, man this is not going as planned.

The demon wasn't anywhere near the rug, I was bleeding near the doorway and Alex was being held against the wall. I slowly got up diverting Wrath's attention from Alex to me and in that moment, he let go of Alex who fell to the floor. He was just about to hit me when Alex jumped on his back.

"Claire, push him!" Alex shouted. Before I could move, Wrath ripped her off his back and threw her into the boarded window. As she hit the boards, she went straight through and flying out the window to the ground below.

"Alex!!!" I jumped up trying to ignore the pain as I ran to the window. I didn't make it though as I was slammed into the wall next to the window. I looked up and noticed I was in a perfect spot.

"You are one cowardly asshole," I laughed knowing it would piss him off. Instead of actually laughing, it came out as a cough. "Here you are using those little demon powers of yours and not beating us by hand."

He growled and walked forward and right over the rug. He was jerked back before he could reach me. I moved the corner of the rug to show him he was stuck. I laughed as I shakily stood up using the wall as help.

"That's a devil's trap you son of bitch," I hissed. I pulled the paper Sam had given me earlier and read off the exorcism that was written on there. Gotta love Sam he thinks of everything, well almost everything.

Wrath twitched and screamed as I sent him back to hell the body falling to the floor. I walked over and checked for a pulse. I stood back up before I remembered Alex and I raced down the stairs ignoring my painful back injuries.

I ran right past Bobby who looked tempted to run after me not sure what I was doing, but he stayed back and finished off whatever he was doing

"ALEX!" I screamed as I turned the corner to the house and saw her sitting on the ground looking around. "Alex!"

"Claire, what just happened?"

"You just fell from a second story window," I answered helping my seemingly uninjured sister off the ground.

"But I didn't hit the ground!" Alex exclaimed. "It was weird! I floated just before I was gently set on the ground."

"Okay, you must have damaged something, come on."

"No, I didn't but you did. Oh my god Claire, you need medical attention," Alex said spinning me around to look at me back.

"I've had worse, now come on. Sam and Dean are still in there."

Alex and I started back toward the house but I collapsed. Luckily, Alex had a hold of me, not that it did much good, it just sent us both sprawling to the ground. Alex broke my fall, but as I laid there I felt sick. Like puke up my guts sick, but as quick as it came it was gone.

"Claire, could you get off me?" Alex asked trying to push me off.

"Yeah sorry," I answered before standing up.

The sun was starting to rise as Alex, and I made our way back into the house. I ran up the stairs to find Sam, Dean, and Bobby were okay, but there were two dead bloody bodies on the floor in front of Sam.

"What the hell happened in here?" I asked.

"Are you guys all right?" Sam asked frantically ignoring my question.

"We're fine--"

"Now, we're not!" Alex cut me off. "Claire needs medical attention, now!"

"No, I don't!" I retorted.

"What's wrong?" Sam and Dean said at the same time. The brothers glanced at each other before looking back at me.

"Claire got thrown onto some exposed bedsprings and they cut into her back pretty badly," Alex answered spinning me around to show them my bloody shirt.

"Jesus!" Sam gasped walking forward.

"Stop just everybody freeze!" I shouted as I stepped away from Sam. "I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt. Now let's clean this mess up."

"Where's Tamara?" Dean asked.

"Downstairs with her...husband," Bobby answered the question. I put my head down knowing what that meant.

"Let's get moving," I broke the silence. Alex and I headed back toward the bedroom where the dead man was lying on the floor. Alex grabbed his arms and I grabbed his legs as we hauled him outside and set him gently on the ground. It was weird because as we moved him, I didn't feel any pain whatsoever in my back.

Dean and Sam were dragging the other bodies out before they started digging one big grave for the three causalities. It took a couple of hours before everything was done. I wasn't feeling to great by the time everything was said and done but I didn't say anything.

Sam and Dean were throwing gasoline and salt onto the bodies as Tamara had a private and separate burning for Isaac.

"Think she's going to be all right?" Sam asked as we looked over at Tamara standing next to the burning corpse of her husband.

"No, definitely not," Dean answered sympathetically as our gaze stayed on Tamara.

As Bobby came over Alex and I strayed away from the group coming to a stop in the middle between where Tamara was and where the guys were.

"Can I have a look at your back?" Alex asked softly as we came to a stop.

"Yeah," I agreed as I turned my back toward her. I shivered as I felt Alex's fingers slid along my back. I looked over at Sam and saw that he was watching Alex and I intently.

"Claire."

"Is it that bad?"

"There's nothing there," Alex whispered in shock. My hand went to my back to feel around the best it could but there was nothing there. I pulled off my shirt and stood there in jeans and a bra, not caring who saw. I looked at my shirt and sure enough there were holes and blood but nothing on my back.

"This isn't right."

"No kidding, you're gonna have to teach me that one!" Alex scoffed.

"Alex I'm not kidding. Something is wrong with me. At least I think it's me," I said frantically waving my shirt in her face.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked confused.

"First, it was seeing ghosts, then it was healing spontaneously, then controlling people, then you're tossed out a window but you don't hit the ground you float to it, and now I'm once again healing myself?!" I lowered my voice.

"Yeah that is a little off."

"Off? Alex, I'm not sure what's happening and all you can say is 'off '?". I'm mean seriously what's next visions?" I scoffed looking up toward the sky.

"Be careful what you wish for," Alex replied mystically.

"Oh bite it," I snapped before I stalked off away from Alex and toward the guys.

As I made my way over to them Dean had just lit the corpses. Dean was staring at my now bare torso as Sam and Bobby kept their eyes on my face. I watched as Sam looked down before I came to a stop in front of them.

"Look at this, stripper and a bonfire," Dean smirked as I held out my shirt. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

Sam reluctantly took the shirt I was holding out before I turned around to show them my back. I stood there for a few second before I turned back around and watched their reactions.

"What are we looking at?" Bobby asked.

"I was thrown into some springs that cut into my back, I felt it. The evidence is on the shirt but there's not a scratch on my body."

"Just like when you had that dream," Sam remembered.

"Only this time, I was awake for everything." I grabbed my ruined shirt and tossed it into the blazing fire.

"Coincidence," Dean said simply.

"Twice in the period of a year Dean? That's no coincidence, especially not when we do what we do." I responded simply.

The whole time Bobby was silent. He looked at me before he glanced over at my sister. Alex came over with a hoodie and handed it to me. I put on the hoodie before walking along side Sam as the group left the burning pile.

"Claire, can I talk to you?" Alex asked pulling me away from the group. "I've been thinking and I think it would be best if you went with the guys and I went with Bobby."

"What are you talking about? You can come with us."

"No, I can't. Look I know you're trying really hard to teach me how to be a hunter but you've still got learn stuff too. Sam and Dean have been helping you out for a year now. Bobby said that he would help me out."

"Alex we can't split up not now," I argued. "You can help us. You can help Sam and I look for a way to save Dean."

"Claire, you know as well as I do you can't save Dean. You were there you heard that if he tried to get out of the deal Sam dies, he's not gonna risk that," Alex said sure of what she was saying.

"How do you know about that?" I asked cautiously.

"You told me," Alex smiled.

"No I didn't. No one even knew I was there but Dean and the demon. Alex how 'd you know about Dean's deal?"

"I told you, Silly, you told me."

"Claire, Alex!" Bobby shouted. I turned to Bobby then turned back to Alex only to find she was already making her way back to the group. I shook my head and jogged to catch up with her. Once we reached the group, Bobby was heading toward his car Alex right behind him.

I stood next to Sam and Dean as we watched Alex and Bobby take off. I looked down at the ground once they were out of sight.

"She went with Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's probably for the better," I said trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Claire--"

"It's all good," I smiled at them before I turned around and walked toward the car.

"So where too?" Dean asked as the guys walked with me.

"Uh...I don't know. I was thinking Louisiana, maybe," Sam suggested.

"Little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it? Even if Claire's already working it," I rolled my eyes at Dean's comment.

"Yeah, I was talking to Tamara and she mentioned this Hoodoo priestess just outside Shreveport that might be able to help us out, you know, with your—your demon deal."

"Nah," Dean shrugged.

"Nah? What does that mean, 'Nah'?" I stopped as the guys did. Sam was trying to get Dean out of this deal, which brought me back to what Alex had said.

"No Hoodoo spell's gonna break this deal. It's a goose chase."

"We don't know that!"

"Yes, we do. Forget it she can't help."

"Look it's--"

"We're not going and that's that," Dean said sternly. "What about Reno? Huh?"

"You know what?" Sam said agitated. I sat on the hood of the impala as I watched the two. "I've had it. I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you and I don't care anymore."

"That didn't last long," Dean retorted. I scoffed knowing that that was just fueling the fire.

"You know what? I've been busting my ass trying to keep you alive, Dean. And you act like you couldn't care less. What you got some kind of death wish or something?"

"No, it's not like that."

"Then what's it like, Dean?"

"Sam--"

"Please, tell me." I got off the hood and walked over to them and placing myself between them.

"Sam, stop it!" I butted in. I looked over at Dean who was contemplating something.

"We trapped a Crossroads demon."

"Dean--"

"Trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in anyway, you die," Dean continued cutting me off. "Okay, you die. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. If you try to find a way, so help me God, I'm gonna stop you, both of you."

I stepped back and put my head to my forehead. Sam looked over at me before focusing back on Dean.

"How could you make that deal?"

"Because he couldn't live with you dead, Sam," I cut in. "Neither of us could."

"So what now? I live and you die?"

"That's the general idea, yeah," Dean responded. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when dad sold his soul for you? I was there. I remember. You were twisted and broken and now you go and do the same thing. To me. What you did was selfish."

I took another small step back because I was not getting in the middle of that one.

"Yeah you're right, it was selfish, but I'm okay with that."

"I'm not."

"Tough. After everything I've done for this family, I think I'm entitled. Truth is, I'm tired Sam. It's like there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"That's hellfire Dean."

"Eh, well, whatever. You're alive and I feel good for the first time in a long time. I got a year to live Sam. I'd like to make the most of it. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches. We raise a little hell?" Dean finished walking past Sam.

"You're unbelievable."

"Very true," Dean smiled getting into his car. I walked up to Sam and grabbed his hand allowing him to look down at me.

"Come on," I encouraged as I started toward the car Sam following behind our fingers still intertwined. Before I could get into the car, Sam pulled me back.

"It wasn't your fault. Attacking me."

"Yeah it was," I whispered.

"Claire, I wasn't kidding when I said we should take another shot at this. I know it won't be the same but it's worth it."

"I don't know, Sam."

My hand was still in Sam's as he brought it up to his neck before letting go and setting his hand on my hips. My other arm wrapped around his neck as he leaned down placing a soft kiss on my lips. I pulled back and looked at him before brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"You're great, Sam, don't get me wrong but we can't erase everything that's happened and I know I walked away but you didn't come after me either. We can't ignore that."

"It's the past, we just have to look forward." Sam said as I finished. "If I'm gonna save Dean, I need all the help I can get from you."

"Okay." I whispered as leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Right as I pulled away Sam and I jumped, bumping heads as Dean hit the horn.

"What a jerk," I scoffed as I rubbed my forehead.

"Tell me about it," Sam scoffed as well. He got into the passenger's seat and I got into the back. Once we were in Dean hit the gas and we were gone.

* * *

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I love hearing from you all. I thank my beta for her help! Please keep reviewing!**


	5. You Were Right

_**Chapter 5 – You Were Right**_

I was stretched out across the backseat trying to catch up on lost sleep when Dean hit the brakes causing me to go flying forward.

"Dean!" I shouted as I pushed my self back onto the seat and sat up.

"I'd say she's up," Dean said looking over at Sam. Sam shot a glare at Dean before turning to look at me.

"You're a jerk!" I whined as I rubbed my eyes.

"Don't I know it," Dean smirked.

"Why have you been so tired lately?" Sam asked looking back at me with a bit of concern in his eyes. That's the Sam I remember.

"I, uh, haven't been able to sleep. Nightmares."

"About what?"

"So, Dean, where are we?" I yawned changing the subject. Truth was I didn't want Sam to know. Dean hesitated before glancing over at Sam.

"Dean."

"Well, while you were snoozing back there we--I decided that there was a possible case in this town called Cicero," he answered proudly.

"Why do I feel like there's more to this that you're not explaining?"

"Cause there is," Sam said ignoring the look Dean gave him. I crossed my arms and placed them on the front seat. I set my head on my arms and looked over at Dean. It had to be a girl.

"What?"

"What's her name?" I asked nonchalantly.

"She's good," Sam laughed as Dean glanced down at me before turning back to the road.

"Dude, shut up, Lisa Braeden."

"I see," I whispered as I leaned back into my seat. I laid my head back and closed my eyes trying to rest some more but it was cut short by the same recurring dream. I don't think I fully fell asleep before I was opening my eyes again to find that we were in Dean's old fling's town.

Dean immediately dropped Sam and I off at the Cicero motel before racing off toward _Lisa's_. Sam and I stood there on the side of the road looking after the car as it turned the corner. I had my bag slung over my shoulder as Sam held onto his backpack and bag.

"Wow," I said simply before turning toward the motel with Sam close behind.

We reached the little office and found and older woman standing there flipping through a magazine that was situated in front of her. I tapped on the desk when she didn't respond to us. She looked up and apologized.

"Will it be a queen my dears?" the woman asked. My jaw dropped before I caught myself and answered the woman after I saw the look on Sam's face.

"Oh, we—we aren't together."

"Really?" She asked suspiciously peering at us from behind her glasses.

"Yeah, uh do you have a room with two beds and possibly a third, a pull out or something?" I asked my cheeks were a bit red by her questioning.

"I have one with two beds but no pull out."

"We'll take it," Sam answered quickly before I could say anything. Sam paid before the woman gave us our key.

After that, Sam took off to a local café and I decided it would probably be a good idea if I caught up on some sleep before attempting to be a part of this case.

* * *

_I couldn't move. I was like an invisible force was holding me against the floor. Every time I tried to struggle, a searing pain ripped through my body. I looked around trying to figure out where in the hell I was but all I ever saw was darkness. _

"_Tick, tock. Tick, tock," a childish voice rang out. I struggled more trying to get away from the voice but I still couldn't move._

"_Tick tock." A little girl appeared. She had long brown hair and her eyes were completely white. When I saw her eyes, I felt the fear build up inside me. _

"_Tick tock. Tick tock." The little girl came up next to me, sat down, and started brushing my hair with her small little fingers. "Times running out. You can't save him."_

_The small girl's fingers ran over my face before they went back to my hair. The little girl then stood up and walked around me like she was looking for something._

"_You're really pretty," she spoke up before coming to a stop by my chest. Before I knew it she stuck her hand into my chest her small fingers wrapping around my heart. I heard growling and barking in the background along with what sounded like a man screaming in pain. In that moment, I looked up at the girl and wondered how something so innocent could be so evil._

* * *

I jolted awake, covered in sweat. I couldn't shake this dream and each and every time it bugged me more and more. It was always the same dream. Always the same little girl; the same man screaming. I quickly wiped away the sweat, walked to the bathroom, and washed up before Sam walked in.

"Hey, you still have those clothes you bought for interviews?" Not taking any particular notice of me as he talked.

"Some where, why?"

"Cause you get to use them."

"Finally! What am I?" I smiled as I walked out of the bathroom.

"An agent from the local insurance company." The smile dropped from my face. I reached into my bag and pulled out the clothes. It felt weird being in a skirt when I'm so used to being in jeans and t-shirts. I threw on some heels and walked out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" I asked nervously walking up to the newly suited Sam. Sam looked me over a few times.

"Wow."

"Good wow or bad wow?"

"Definitely good," Sam whispered.

"Great, let's go."

* * *

Once we reached the house where a drowning in the jacuzzi happened I walked up to the front door and knocked as Sam took off to a different house. A woman in her early 30's opened the door looking tired and disheveled.

"Can I help you?" her voice hoarse.

"I'm Amaris Gold I'm from the Insurance Company. I'm here to validate your husband's policy."

"Oh, right. Anna Carlisle" she answered tiredly rubbing her neck.

"Do you mind if I come in and see where your husband--" I cut myself off as she nodded and welcomed me in. As I walked in there was a young boy standing there on the stairs just staring at me.

"That's Tyler, he's upset about losing his dad. They were really close," Anna told me as she led me out back. "He was the one that found him."

"This is where he drowned?" I asked looking at the jacuzzi then back at Anna. She nodded rubbing her neck again.

"They said he slipped and hit his head which ended up in him drowning."

I looked around at the jacuzzi and didn't see anything until I looked up at the fence that surrounded the back yard. There was a smear of some kind of red substance. I looked over at the house and on the second floor window was another red smear.

"I think I have what I need."

"Okay," she answered simply. She didn't look good but it was probably the stress of everything that had happened with her husband. She then rubbed her neck again.

"Excuse me uh, did you hurt your neck?" I asked referring to her rubbing her neck.

"Oh, no. It's just sore I probably slept on wrong."

I noticed as she flipped her hair to the other side a large bruise on her neck. It was circular but around the bruise it looked like small little puncture holes. I caught that much from the bruise before her hair was covering it again. My attention was then drawn back to Tyler who was staring at me a blank look on his face.

"Thank you," I said as she faintly smiled before closing the door.

I looked around at the neighborhood before I pulled out my cell phone and began walking down the side of the road. I saw I had a missed call from Alex and a voice mail. I clicked ignore before closing the phone and stopping to take off the heels.

I continued to walk when I came upon a park, I smiled at the pure innocence of the place. The sun was still shinning and the kids were running around playing. I looked across the park and saw a group of kids huddled together looking at something.

I shook my head and sat down on a nearby bench. I set my shoes next to me and thought about all of this. I remember when I was with Jeremy I thought he was the one. I wanted to get married and have kids but now it looked like I was never going have any kids.

I watched as another kid walked over to the group and they were talking before the kid kicked the bigger kid grabbed something and took off running. I looked over to see who the kid ran to and saw Dean sitting there. _No way._

I watched as Dean interacted with the kid until a woman came over looking incredibly pissed off. I watched as she scolded Dean and the young boy before taking off with the boy in tow. Dean got up to follow her only to stop as she said something else to him.

I was pulled away from the sight as my phone started ringing. I opened it to see Sam's name flashing across the screen along with his picture.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"_Where are you?"_

"At the park. Sorry I got a bit sidetracked. I'll get myself back to the motel."

"_Why are you at the park?"_

"Long story, um, I'll be there in a minute okay?"

"_Okay." _I hung up shaking my head. They never asked how I was going to get there as long as I got there in one piece.

* * *

"Okay I have one creepy little kid staring, a red smear on the window, and the weirdest looking bruise on the widow's neck. What do you have?" I asked walking into the motel room and flopping down on the bed.

"The same," Sam answered slowly as he was looking at his computer screen.

"Okay is there something more interesting than what I just said?" I asked sitting up from the lack of explanation coming from Sam.

"No there's something interesting dealing with what you just said. Check it out," Sam explained picking up the laptop and sitting on the bed next to me. I looked down at the page he had.

"Changelings?" I asked confused looking at the creepy looking painting shown.

"It's the only thing that matches what we found."

"But you didn't know what I found until I told you like a minute ago."

"What, you took too long to get back, so I just typed in what I found."

"You're sure in a hurry to jump to conclusions about this. You're lucky our finds matched cause what if we were out there ready to kill this thing and it turns out it's not what you researched?"

"The faster we figure this out the more time we have to find ways to save Dean," Sam threw back.

"The faster we do the more mistakes we make Sam! We still have quite a few months left and I know time is ticking but we have to take everything one step at a time!"

"We're gonna run out of time if we don't find something now!"

Dean walked in after Sam finished and stopped when he saw us sitting there. He looked between us before shrugging off his coat.

"Why do I get the feeling you were talking about me before I walked in?" Dean asked. I was quiet as Sam watched me closely. It was really making me nervous for some reason.

"When Dean made the deal where were you?" Sam asked right out of the blue.

"What?" I asked the question going in on ear and out the other.

"Where were you when Dean sold his soul?" Sam asked again.

"Sam--" Dean broke in.

"You knew about the deal before I did," Sam cut him off. "You knew and you never told me."

"Yeah," I sighed looking over at Dean. I had to tell him, whether or not I wanted to. "I was there when he made the deal." My voice broke.

"Why didn't you stop him! Why didn't you make the deal?" Sam shouted looking betrayed. My mouth opened in shock. He would rather me die than his brother which was understandable but to be so blunt about it?

"She tried!" Dean interrupted. "I wouldn't let her."

"Why not Dean?!" Sam practically shouted. What a way to make a person feel good.

"I'll just go," I whispered as I made my way to the door. I pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind me.

"You're an idiot!" Dean hissed pointing at Sam.

"How am I the idiot? If she offered to make the deal why didn't you let her?!"

"Because I promised I was gonna protect her just like I promised to protect you!" Dean shouted having enough of it. Sam was quiet as he stared at Dean. Dean shook his head staring at his brother.

"Now you may not see it but she feels just as bad about all this if not worse!"

"Who'd you promise?" Sam asked after Dean finished. Dean looked up at Sam before he answered.

* * *

I slowly walked away from the room and into the night. Sam was making me feel worse about all of this. I should have tried harder to keep Dean from making that deal. I looked down toward the ground and saw a rock near my foot, I kicked it in frustration.

"That doesn't really solve your problems. Now does it, _Claire_?" I pivoted and saw the blond woman standing there.

"See now that's not fair. You know my name but I don't know yours."

"And what makes you think I'd tell you?" She sneered. I scoffed and shook my head continuing to walk. I stopped and looked behind me to find her gone and my cell phone ringing.

"You have the best timing you know that?" I asked as I answered.

"_Why?"_ Alex asked.

"Cause I was just gonna call you."

"_Is everything okay, you sound like you're gonna cry."_

"Sam wanted to know why I didn't make the deal. He said it should have been me not Dean."

"_What an ass! That's so uncalled for I mean, Dean wouldn't let you right?"_

"I just don't get how he knew all of a sudden."

"_That I do have an answer for. You've met a blond woman right. The knife wielding psycho?"_

"Alex how do you--"

"_Her name's Ruby. She's a demon, Claire."_ I froze at Alex's words.

"A demon?"

"_She's taken a particular liking to Sam."_

"You know this how?" I didn't quite understand how all this random information was suddenly popping up. I mean, first Sam figures out about me being there when Dean made the deal and now Alex suddenly knows the name of a woman/demon that I had met less than a month ago?

"_I have my sources just leave it at that,"_ Alex's tone told me to drop it. As I was talking to her, I had made my way into the sub division of new houses. I kept walking as I listened to Alex's explanation, which it wasn't really an explanation, just an excuse not to give one.

I came to a stop in front of a house under construction. In front of the house on the yard was some red dirt sitting in a pile. That's when it hit me, the case came rushing back as Alex kept talking.

"I'll have to call you back," I said distracted as I stared at the pile of red dirt and snapped my phone shut. The sun had long gone down and I was all alone out here. My phone started to ring again, and the called ID showed that it was Sam. I clicked ignore and stuffed the phone in my pocket.

I looked down the street and then to the other side before I walked up to the house. I'm not sure why I was going in there but there was this feeling that told me I should. Real cliché I know but I had to go in there.

As I stepped trough the doorway I reached into my jacket and pulled out my gun before walking in cautiously. I moved toward the stairs and looked up but didn't see a point in going up if half the floor was missing still. I continued through until I saw some stairs leading down. I pointed the gun first before I stepped down on the first step and made my way down.

I walked further into the basement, before I caught sight of some cages. I walked toward the cages and saw there were children inside them. They were scared and dirty. I lowered my gun and quickly got over to one of the cages with a little girl in it. A few cages over I saw the little boy I had seen Dean with.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you," I said softly as she shrunk away. She looked weary before reaching her fingers through the gate.

"Help us, please," she answered scared.

"Okay I'm gonna help you all okay?"

The little girl nodded as I tore myself away from the cage and looked around for something I could break the padlock with. I stopped moving as I heard footsteps above me on the main floor. I got down and hid behind a wide beam my gun ready to fire.

I saw a flashlight before I heard footsteps coming closer. I jumped out from my hiding spot pointing my gun at...Dean?

"Dean?"

"Claire?"

We both turned our heads when we heard a small noise behind Dean. Come to find out it was the kids that were still locked in cages. I started looking around the room as Dean talked to Ben. I smiled as I heard him tell Ben it was gonna be okay.

I noticed how the cages wrapped around and I started looking at all the kids who were locked up when I came to a woman in her late 30's looking beat up and tired.

"Dean!" I called out standing in front of the woman. A look of recognition crossed his face before he quickly went back over to check on the kids.

I looked around and noticed a pipe sitting on the ground. I tossed him the pipe, which he used to knock the lock that was holding the cage shut off. Ben climbed out and as he did, Dean picked him up and hugged him before setting him down and going to the other cages.

"It's okay. You're gonna get out of here all right?" Ben reassured the kids as I helped get the kids out of the cages as Dean opened them. I stopped and looked at Ben before looking over at Dean. He glanced at Ben before continuing to break the locks.

We ushered all of them over to the window and sat the tired looking kids down. I looked up and noticed that there was a window toward the top of the wall. I reached for a piece of wood and looked at the window. Dean saw what I was doing and told the kids to get back.

I swung the wood at the glass, smashing it. The glass rained down on me but not on the kids and I tried clearing out as much of the glass as possible. I stepped up on the wooden box in front of the window before looking back at Dean. I needed something to lay on the windowpane for the kids when they crawled out.

"Here, use this," Ben said shedding his jacket and handing it to Dean who handed it to me. I was shocked for a moment before snapping into action and laying the jacket down, before I crawled out through the window.

"Send 'em up," I looked at Dean who put the first kid on the box and then helped them up, which allowed me to pull them the rest of the way. Then Sam came in.

"Dean! Dean, there's a mother!" Sam shouted.

"A mother changeling?!" I called out as I pulled the boy through the window. Sam looked up at me confused for a minute before answering.

"Yeah, we gotta get these kids out. Quick!"

"What do you think we're trying to do!?" I hissed helping another kid through the window. Dean told Sam to get the last person as I continued to make sure the kids got out.

"That's why the changeling is keeping the kids alive so Mom can snack on them!" Dean concluded as he pushed another kid up through the window.

My head snapped toward one of the girls as she let out a scream. Dean and Sam immediately went after the changeling leaving me to get the kids out. I was ready to crawl back through the window when Ben put a bucket on the box to help the kids get out.

I nodded to Ben who nodded back before the kids continued to climb out. I couldn't help but flinch every time I heard Sam or Dean smash into something. All the kids were out except for Ben who paused to look back to where Dean was.

"Ben, come on!" I shouted holding my hand out to him. He grabbed my hand as I helped him out now all the kids were on the front lawn, well dirt.

"Dean! Sam!" I called out through the window.

"Get 'em home!" Dean shouted. I pulled away from the window and turned toward the kids who were all frozen as they stared toward the street.

There standing on the street were several of the kids, well changelings. The group of kids behind me huddled together as Ben stood next to me with a defiant look on his face. If I didn't know any better I would have said it was a mini version of Dean standing next to me.

I looked out at the changelings just as they all went up in flames. The kids behind me screamed as Ben and I shielded our eyes from the sudden light before it became dark again. I looked out and the changelings were gone. The flames and the disappearing thing pretty much made it look like this was all over. The real kids all took off in different directions.

"Whoa!" I called out ready to go after them but Ben grabbed my hand. I looked down at him confused.

"It's over," he answered before looking back at the house.

I looked at the house with him when Dean and Sam walked out. Both glanced at Ben's and my hands before Ben let go and ran over to Dean who pulled the kid into a big hug. Dean stood there with Ben while Sam walked over to me. I braced myself.

"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly.

"For what being a jackass?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Don't be cause you were right."

"What? No I--"

"Yeah, you were Sam. I should have fought him harder to not take the deal to let me but I didn't and I'm sorry." A tear made its way down my cheek.

Sam reached out and pulled me to him embracing me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and we stood there until someone whistled at us breaking us apart. I looked over to see Dean and Ben standing there waiting for us.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise, Sam." I looked up at him and I could see it in his eyes that he felt guilty about earlier. I placed my hand on his cheek before I leaned up and gently put my lips on his. I pulled back and smiled.

"What happened to all those kids?" Sam asked as we walked.

"Well, they sorta ran in different directions but Ben said they were okay so I let them go."

Sam nodded as we all piled into the Impala.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. You guys know how school can be. Hope you like it, feedback is good. Thanks to my beta also!**


	6. Just A Graze

_**Disclaimer: You al know I own nothing but my own characters.**_

**Hey guys sorry for the wait but my beta and I have both been having some computer problems, so I hope I canmake it up to you all with this chapter!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 6 – Just A Graze**_

"Stop!" I demanded as I saw the local library. Dean hit the brakes causing Ben and I to hit the front seat.

"What?!" Dean asked looking back at me.

"Library," I said seriously as I jumped out of the car. "Don't wait up for me. Call when you when I'm done."

"What are you doing?" Dean scoffed looking at me.

"I need to find something!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked into the library.

I wasn't planning on staying I just had to talk to a local about something. I walked into the library to find it empty, well it looked empty. I didn't hear or see anyone so I walked toward the librarian's desk and rang the little bell.

I stood there for a bit before I looked down toward the other end of the library and saw a little girl standing there, she was giving me a blank stare. She was probably around eight years old with long brown hair. I started toward the little girl, which was creeping me out seeing as how the case was over. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the librarian.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Uh, do you have an atlas or a map around here? I just want it as a reference I don't actually want to go buy one I'm a little short on money," I lied looking at the librarian.

"Yeah, it should be near the back near our genealogy section."

"Thanks." I quickly made my way toward the back of the library, passed the little girl, and I could have sworn her eyes were completely white, I mean no pupil or iris, nothing. Just like the dream. I actually stopped and took another look. When I looked again her eyes were normal brown color. I must really be tired.

I shook my head before quickly walking away, finally reaching my destination. I found the local map and looked over it before finding exactly what I wanted. I made mental note on the directions before folding up the map and placing it back where I had found it.

I exited the building and walked out into the sunshine. I started down the road deciding to walk to my destination. It gave me some time to think about things. The dream, the deal, death. You know the usual, well the usual lately.

I kept on walking ignoring everything around me just absently walking toward my final destination. Once I reached where I was going I stopped a little way away from it. I took a good look around me at the darkness that was beginning to creep over the landscape. I slowly walked the final stretch of dirt stopping right in the middle.

I pulled out a little tin box out of my jacket and stepped out of the center and looked down at where I had just moved from. I remembered I found it on the floor of the Impala and grabbed it before anyone noticed. I opened the tin and made sure everything was in there including my photo before I took another quick look around.

I knelt down and started digging a shallow hole with my hands to put the box in. I heard the crunching of gravel behind me, so I turned to see the impala pulling up. I was about to set the box down when I heard Dean's voice ring out.

"Claire, you put the box in the ground and I'm gonna kill you!" I heard his footsteps come closer as I hesitated.

I didn't realize how close he was as Dean's arm wrapped around my waist pulling me away from the hole. His other hand had grabbed the box out of my hand. I heard the box hit the ground as Dean swung me around so I was facing him.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" He shouted. When he saw the distressed look on my face, his features softened and his grip on my arm loosened. "What's wrong?"

"Why wouldn't you let _me_ make the deal?" I asked ignoring the fact that our faces were inches apart.

"Claire--"

"Why?" I hissed pulling away from him.

"Because you have something to live for," Dean bit back.

"And you don't? What about Sam?"

"I'm--"

"I know, Dean, you're tired. Everyone gets tired at some point, but then at some point they pick themselves back up and realize they shouldn't give up. And what are you doing: laying down ready to give up."

"I'm sick and tired of all of this. I'm not gonna stand here and argue with you about it. Sam's bad enough!"

"Yeah, well maybe that's because we give a damn, Dean!"

"You think I don't?! I'm not gonna let you do it because it will kill me!" Dean had once again grabbed my arms as he said this.

I looked at Dean confused as he loosened his grip on my arms. He sighed before looking at the ground then back up at me. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite figure out.

"It'll kill Sam," Dean corrected himself.

"He'll get over me Dean! It's you that he won't. There's more girls in the world, but you're his only brother," I snapped, pulling away from him again.

Dean turned away from me and started back toward the Impala not wanting to finish the conversation that he's been drug into a few times already, not only with me but Sam as well.

"Oh so when I finally make a point, you turn and walk away, real smooth!" I shouted.

"Don't talk to me about walking away! You know what your little stunt did to Sam. It tore him apart," Dean replied jaggedly.

"I was trying to protect him," I whispered.

"From what?! You know I'm gonna protect Sam and that's what I'm doing and if it means leaving your ass here, that's what I'll do!"

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me." I stood there for a moment and watched Dean as he picked up the tin box and started walking toward the Impala. I jolted into motion and quickly walked forward realizing he really wasn't kidding. I got into the Impala and settled with looking out the window.

As I looked out the window letting out a breath as silence took over the car. Dean wasn't playing his music and neither of us were talking. It was tense as he drove down the road.

"Sam's not the only one I'm protecting."

"What are you talking about?" I asked my voice cracking because I was not feeling up to talking.

"Year and a half ago, Sam and I were looking for our Dad, and when we found him...he got hurt because of us."

"Dean why does--"

"Because that night, he told me to protect a girl named Claire. I didn't know who this Claire was but he said to protect her, that she was important. So I looked for her but couldn't find her. All I had was a name, nothing else. Then we went to the roadhouse and met you," Dean explained catching me off guard.

"He told you to protect me? So you knew about me before I knew about you guys?" Dean nodded his head as I asked.

"After we met you I found some things in my Dad's research and journal about you."

"That's how you knew about Jeremy. That's why you didn't hesitate in letting me go with you," I whispered.

Dean didn't say anything. I nodded my head. It all made complete sense.

"You kept all this from Sam?"

"I couldn't find a way to tell him, but he knows now. He fell for you and it was easier to protect you both that way. He never told me why I needed to protect you."

"That's surprising," I replied sarcastically."I'm gonna protect you Claire, you and Sam both. Even if it means going to hell.""And yet you still threatened to leave me stranded out here.""I knew you wouldn't be able to resist following me.""Yeah, you keep thinking that," I smirked before setting my gaze on the dark landscape.

* * *

I got out of the Impala, before leaning back against the impala as Dean made his way around the car.

"The case is over, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"There was this little girl at the library that just stared me and it was the creepiest stare. I just got a bad vibe. It was probably nothing." I stood up straight and turned away. I stopped and quickly turned back around to face Dean.

"So uh, Ben get home okay?" I asked more to get rid of my curiosity.

"Yeah. He's a strong kid."

"A lot like you," I whispered as I looked down at the ground. "You're lucky to have a kid like Ben."

Jealousy coursed through me. The feeling that Ben was Dean's son was really bugging me. I mean, the boy has the knight in shining armor thing going for him, he's smart, and to top it off he's a cute kid, gotta give him that. I was startled and slightly relieved when Dean started laughing.

"What?" I asked looking at Dean who was still laughing. "Why are you laughing? Stop laughing!"

"Ben's not _mine_," Dean said looking at me after he calmed down. "Never was mine but I thought the same thing when I first met him."

"But I thought-I mean with the way you guys-"

"Thought wrong didn't you."

"Hey, you thought he was your kid too!" I threw back a playful smile on my face.

"Good thing we were both wrong,"Dean replied wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Some things never change but his arm around me felt nice, felt like I was protected.

"What happened back there, don't ever do it again!" I shook my head before Dean let go and as his arm pulled away the warmth was gone. "I don't think we could live without you."

"Yeah cause I'm just too hot to lose," I teased.

"You have no idea," he whispered.

"What?" I asked not entirely sure what he had said.

"Nothing. We're leaving in a few so stick around." I nodded as I watched Dean head into the motel room. I shook my head and sat down there on the curb not ready to go in yet. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the first person on my contacts list.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Alex."

"_Sis, what's up?"_

"I tried to save him," I blurted out.

"_Dean? What'd you try to do?"_

"Crossroads deal. I didn't get very far he got there and stopped me before I could even summon the demon," I sighed putting my elbow on my knee and my forehead against my hand.

"_That was stupid! Why are you trying so hard to save him?"_

I was quiet as she asked the question. Why was I trying so hard to save him? Why did I keep fighting with him about going to hell? I was doing it for Sam, right?

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"She what?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"She exorcised a demon with a flick of her wrist," Bobby hissed into the phone.

"Bobby that's not even possible. Even if that was possible how did she--" I was cut off by my phone beeping and I lost service.

"Damn it!" I swore throwing my cell phone onto the seat beside me. I pressed down on the gas harder, willing the little car to go faster.

No matter what I did it felt like I couldn't get there fast enough. I've been on the road for almost two days now and I really couldn't drive any faster. Just irked me at how fast I jumped the gun and left Sam and Dean without a word to go after Alex.

I had to make it from Cicero to Arizona all by myself after I got a call from Bobby telling me Alex had landed herself in the hospital. After that, I left a note for Sam and Dean, stole a car, and made my way down to Phoenix.

I was talking to Bobby as I headed through the mountains, which explains why I lost service. I sped up some more trying to get to there faster.

Once I got there I parked in a no parking zone, not really caring what happened to the car. I ran up to the front desk and noticed a woman talking on the phone. She wouldn't stop talking and I was getting anxious. I hit the counter repeatedly until she looked up at me.

"Claire," I heard my name ring out and I turned to find Bobby standing there.

"Bobby, how is she?" I asked jogging over to him.

"She's been in a coma for over 3 days now. They said there were early signs of cerebral hemorrhaging."

"What happen?" I asked as I leaned against the wall.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I told you about the demon then she fell to the ground blood coming from everywhere, her ears, nose, and mouth. I've never seen anything like it. It was almost like something inside her head just exploded," Bobby replied keeping his voice low.

"_That's because we're different,"_ I heard whispering in my ear. My head snapped to the right as I looked around for who whispered in my ear.

"Did you hear that?" I asked looking at Bobby. He gave me a confused look, before I heard the voice again.

"_Claire, it's me."_

I swung to my right catching Bobby off guard. As I stood there I watched as Alex stared right back at me.

"I thought you said she was in a coma." I looked at Bobby over my shoulder.

"She is."

"Okay, is this some kind of joke or something?" I asked looking between the two. Bobby was looking in Alex's direction confused. It was like he couldn't see her.

"_He can't see me Claire,"_ Alex confirmed. My eyes widened as she said that. Oh jeez, I haven't seen a ghost in a while.

"Wait, if you're here.....then you're--"

"_Not exactly."_

"Okay, uh, Bobby, we need to get to her room and I'll explain." H is eyes narrowed as he looked at me then the air behind me. He nodded before leading me toward room 263.

"_Boo."_ I jumped as I entered the room seeing Alex standing against the wall amused.

"Don't do that!" I scolded getting a suspicious look from Bobby, who crossed his arms waiting for an explanation.

"Right, well, Alex is here, I can see her," I said pointing in Alex's direction. She waved but it wasn't like Bobby could see or hear her. Bobby shook his head before glancing over toward where Alex was.

"What?"

"What do you really know about her?" Bobby asked turning to me.

"Where's this coming from?"

"Be careful," Bobby said once again before leaving the room just like that. I hate how he does that. Not once has he given me a straight-forward explanation about anything.

"_Don't listen to him. It's all a part of their plan,"_ Alex said quickly.

"What plan? Who's plan?" I asked looking at Alex.

"_They're trying to break us apart. I know why he offered for me to go with him. They want what we have." _

"What? That's stupid, Bobby wouldn't do that. Plus we don't have anything!"

"_He's hiding things from you. Things Dad never told you."_

"Alex stop it!" I shouted at the ghost right when Bobby walked back in on his phone. He held the phone out to me after he told the person to hold on. I looked at the screen and rolled my eyes.

"Dean."

"_What in the hell is wrong with you?"_ He nearly shouted.

"Would you like the short or long version?"

"_I'm not joking, Claire."_

"Neither am I Dean. I'm sorry okay but my sister is in a coma. I needed to be here."

"_I get that, but didn't you stop to think maybe Sam and I would've wanted to know?"_

"Since when have you cared about what happens to me?" I snapped without thinking. Dean's end was quiet and I immediately regretted saying it.

"Dean, I-I'll just be here till Alex wakes up then we're both heading your way, okay?" I quickly stated trying to recover from what I had just said. I looked up just in time to see Alex give Bobby a smug grin, even though he was completely oblivious to it.

_"Fine. Just so you know I do care what happens to you."_ I was quiet as the line went dead. I snapped the phone shut and tossed it back to Bobby.

"I've got to be somewhere. Now that you're here will you--"

"Yeah, go ahead and go Bobby." He nodded his head to me before turning and leaving.

"Okay, Alex we're getting you out of here. So any ideas as to how I can wake you up?" I asked.

"_Well, we could try healing me."_

"Yeah, let me pull out my magic wand and do that for you," I hissed sarcastically.

"_No, remember how you healed yourself. Try that only channel it toward me."_

"That's not gonna work, hate to break it to ya, but I'm not sure if that's even me doing all that."

"_Just believe in it, Claire!"_ Alex sighed.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered. I rolled my eyes before taking Alex's limp hand. I let out a breath and closed my eyes for about a minute before I opened it again to still see Alex in ghost form.

"This isn't working."

"_You weren't trying hard enough."_

"Okay, seriously what do you want me to do? Jump up and down chanting?" I asked sarcastically.

"_If it works,"_ Alex drug out the last word.

"You're no help," I snapped before grabbing her hand again and closing my eyes. I just focused on Alex's injuries healing and her waking up. "Eh, I feel stupid."

I jumped back, my eyes snapping when I heard a loud gasp. I stood there wide eyed as Alex struggled to breath with the tube still down her throat. As she gasped again I jumped into action and ran into the hallway.

"Help!!" I shouted causing a doctor and a nurse nearby to come running. I stood in the doorway and watched as they pulled the tubing from her throat. Yeah, I know I was pre-med but that was a while ago.

After all of that was over. Alex laid in the bed patting her body contently. I rolled my eyes and sat in the most uncomfortable chair and watched her. I looked down at my hand in wonderment. I mean, how in the frigging hell did I pull that one off?

"Claire Williams?" A voice asked from the doorway. I looked up and saw a man standing there holding up a FBI badge. I quickly pulled my cell phone out of my pocket trying not to draw attention to it and stuck it in Alex's hand as the guy looking from Alex to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking at the tall African-American man.

"The name's Hendrickson and you're coming with me," he answered before coming over to me grabbing my upper arm and leading me out of the room.

I threw a glance at Alex then I glanced at her hand where my cell phone was and I could tell by the look on her face she understood._ Call Sam or Dean._ I followed, well more like dragged along the hospital before we got outside and I was thrown into a black SUV.

* * *

"What's a nice girl like you, doing with a couple of screwed up morons like the Winchesters?" Hendrickson asked.

"I'm sorry, who?" I asked playing dumb.

"Nice try, but I know you've been with them." He threw down a file causing some of the pictures to peek out of the file. Hendrickson then pulled the pictures out and set them in front of me.

There was one of Sam and Dean with me trailing behind them, one of Sam and I with Sam's arm around my shoulders pulling me into him, a picture of Dean and I at the counter of some gas station arguing with the guy behind the counter, and there was a few of just me. The pictures looked like stills from security cameras.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring up at him.

"I want to see them locked away where they aren't a threat to society!" Hendrickson shouted smashing his finger into the picture with Sam, Dean, and me in it. I looked at the picture than at the FBI agent with a smirk on my face before leaning back in the chair.

"Good luck with that."

"Where are they?" Hendrickson said in a demanding tone. His hands were on the table and he was leaning forward trying to be intimidating. I leaned forward in my chair.

"Like I'd tell you," I leaned back, I tried wiping all emotion off my face as I stared at Hendrickson, who glared back. He stood there glaring at me for a minute before he stood up straight and walked out of the room.

I stared over at my reflection on the mirror that was situated on the wall next to the door. I wasn't stupid, I knew Hendrickson was standing there on the other side of that mirror. I could feel his gaze still on me.

* * *

As Hendrickson walked out of the room he was met with the Director standing there looking through the glass at the person occupying the interrogation room. The Director looked over at Hendrickson before looking back at her.

"Let her go."

"Sir?" Hendrickson asked surprised.

"You heard me let her go."

"This is the closest I've been to the Winchesters in months. She's my lead, I'm not just gonna let her walk out of here."

"Yes you are," the Director finalized before taking one last look at the glass and walking away.

Hendrickson hit the wall before looking through the glass. She was his ticket to the Winchesters and the Director was telling him to let her go? Not a chance.

* * *

I watched as Hendrickson strode back into the room and stopped in front of the table. He then walked around the tabled and pulled me up leading me to the door.

"Field trip?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," he hissed giving me a good shake.

"This has to be some form of abuse. I'll just ask Sam the next time I see him," I taunted as we walked down the hall.

Hendrickson growled before slamming me into the wall. The agents around us all stopped and looked to see what was going on.

"Keep pushing my buttons and you won't make it out of the building."

"Oh, that almost sounded like a threat."

Hendrickson narrowed his eyes before pulling me away from the wall. He pushed me forward and I walked on like nothing was wrong. I reached the elevator and hit the down button and stood there waiting for the doors to open.

As I stood there I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and noticed that Hendrickson was openly glaring at me but what I was feeling was completely different than him. I then looked past him and noticed a slightly larger man in a suit staring at me. He had a badge and everything but something about him screamed evil.

The elevator doors binged and Hendrickson pushed me into the elevator and pressed the ground button. I got one last glance at the man before the doors slid closed. I was left looking at my reflection in the doors.

Holy hell did I look like crap. My hair, which had been tied up, was now falling out of the hair tie and my face was pale like I was sick. I took a step back away from the doors and stood there on the side. Hendrickson's glare was still aimed at me through the entire elevator ride.

As we stepped out into the main lobby, Hendrickson veered me over toward the parking garage and once again stuffed me into the back of the SUV. I stared out the window as he drove.

The moment I looked away from the window there was a loud crash and I was jerked toward the door. My head smashed up against the now cracked window and I felt a searing pain rip through my leg and shoulder as the window to my other side broke into tiny pieces sending shards of glass my way. I yelled in pain as the seatbelt locked into place as the car flipped.

I kept my eyes closed tight until the car came to a stop on its side. It was hard to breathe as the seat belt held me. I reached up to the window and pulled a piece of broken glass toward me. Blood started flowing from my hands as I cut the seatbelt. I literally fell onto the ceiling and landed on some glass.

I could feel blood dripping down my face as I crawled out of the open window. I laid on the ground outside the car before I remembered Hendrickson was still in there. I crawled back to the car, my leg was hurting too much to walk.

I heard a clicking noise as I neared the driver's seat where he was laying limp. His face was all cut up and there was a lot of blood coming from his chest. I grabbed some glass, cutting my hand even further and cut the seatbelt before pulling him out of the SUV.

As I struggled to pull myself and Hendrickson away from the car I saw some kind of liquid pouring out from under the hood. I slid against the ground and pulled him a little faster and right then the car exploded.

I covered the unconscious Hendrickson as more glass rained down as well as pieces of the now flame covered SUV. I looked over at the now destroyed car and noticed that we were still close to the outskirts of the city. I looked down at Hendrickson and noticed that he was bleeding heavily.

I pulled open his shirt and tore open the torn bullet proof vest and saw that all the blood was coming from a gaping hole in his chest. I reached for his hand I willed for him to heal, cause if it worked on Alex it would work on him too, right?

I looked down and watched as the wound on his head started to close up. Once it was closed my head jerked in the direction of the police sirens. Damn they were fast and who the hell called them? I looked back at Hendrickson who was still out. I slowly let go of him before laying down flat on the ground next to him my eyes closing and I was suddenly lifted off the ground.

I looked behind me and saw Ruby, the blond, helping me walk. I didn't struggle as she pulled me away from Hendrickson and toward a newer Mustang.

"Who'd you steal this from?" I asked as she helped me into the passenger's seat. Ruby sneered as she walked around the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Wait, we can't just leave him here!" I shouted trying to get out of the car ignoring the pain that shot through my leg and arm. I was pretty sure that every time I moved more blood flowed out of my open wounds.

"Yes, we can and we are," Ruby said as she pressed the gas and squealed out of there in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Why are you helping me?" I asked as I limped around the car. I could barely walk so I had to use the car as leverage. I was leaving a blood trail as I went.

"Why do you care?"

"Why, because I know you're trying to get to Sam," I bit out. Ruby was quiet as she watched me limp my way over to her.

"It still amuses me at how...breakable humans are."

"You had to have been human at some point to Ruby so you shouldn't be talking," I hissed as my leg gave out from underneath me and I went tumbling to the ground. A tear slipped down my cheek as the pain in my leg went ripping through my body.

"Why am I not healing?" I asked quietly.

"Because you're too weak, you blew all that energy on saving the FBI agent."

Before I knew it I was flat on my back, struggling to stay awake. When I got as good of a look around as I could I noticed Ruby was nowhere to be found. I didn't even know where the hell I was. This was a nightmare, it was so much like that night.

"_Wait, he stabbed you then drove to Bobby's? But I thought he was possessed?"_

"_He was, it's just Dean said I had lost a lot of blood. If I had been in that trunk any longer I would have died._

"Claire!" I heard someone shout. I recognized the voice but I couldn't put it with a face for some reason. I struggled to keep my eyes open as a blurry face came into view. Then it hit me full force.

"Dean," I whispered. "It hurts."

"Let me guess, it's just a graze," Dean asked a small smile on his face.

I let out a laugh, "Yeah, something like that."

I felt myself being picked up as I closed my eyes and the world around me faded away.

* * *

**Hey guys if you could review and tell me what you think so far, I'd appreciate it!**


	7. Little More Attention

_****_

Chapter 7 – Little More Attention

**Alexandria's POV**

I felt the phone in my hand and listened closely as the African-American FBI agent led Claire out of the hospital room. Right after that I pressed the call button for a nurse and when she arrived I asked for my release papers. They couldn't hold me here so the doctor came in.

"Miss Williams, I'm under the impression you would like to leave but I would not advise it."

"Look buddy, I'm fine I want out of here right now or I'll start screaming," I threatened. The doctor checked me over again before getting me my release papers.

It felt good to be out of here again. I hated hospitals but I knew it was a test and Claire had passed. It bugged me that they were so sure she was the one. Why couldn't it be me? I mean I wanted it more and she didn't even know what it was all about.

"Because it is her destiny," a voice said from behind me as I walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, so you keep saying. I just can't wait to get this over with," I said swinging around to look at her.

"You were the one who set it in motion," she said still looking up at me.

"If I'd have known that I wouldn't have done it."

"You had no choice."

"What'd you want?" I asked annoyed looking at the little pipsqueak in front of me.

"You know what I want," the little girl said giving me a small smile that was anything but innocent.

I rolled my eyes before flipping open Claire's phone and dialing Sam's number. The phone rang a few times before Sam picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

"Sam its Alex," I answered putting on my best 'I'm worried' voice.

"_Where's-"_

"That's why I was calling. Uh the FBI got a hold of her," I bit out as I looked behind me to find the little girl gone. I heard shuffling on the other side before Dean's voice rang out.

"_What's he look like?"_ Dean sounded worried? Mm, interesting.

"How 'bout I give you a name. Does Hendrickson mean anything to you guys?" Of course it did.

"_Son of a bitch,"_ Dean hissed before there was more movement on his side of the phone.

"Hello?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"_Alex, did Hendrickson say what he wanted?" _Sam asked regaining control of the phone.

"Wanted to ask her a few questions."

"_You're in Phoenix right?"_

"Yeah."

"_We'll be there soon."_

"Okay." I hung up the phone before looking at the blond who'd just shown up. "Long time no see Ruby."

"She got caught huh?" Ruby asked her arms folded across her chest.

"Now's the time to prove yourself."

"That I can do."

**

* * *

**

Claire POV

I heard beeping when I woke up. I couldn't open my eyes though they still felt really heavy. I heard shuffling around me before I felt someone's hand in mine. It was larger than mine so I'm guessing it was a guy's hand.

"Claire? Can you hear me?"

It was Dean. I wanted to say yes but I couldn't. I remembered he was holding onto my hand. I tried my hardest to get my hand to move but all it did was twitch. I could just see Dean smiling.

"You're strong, pretty tough for a girl, but you really gotta stop getting hurt." I would've laughed at that if I could. "You never give up. You're not ready to just lay down and give up. Maybe I shouldn't be either."

It was quiet again but I could still fell his hand on mine. I twitched again to let him know I'd heard him. I felt his hand pull away from mine as I heard footsteps enter the room.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked.

"Still the same," Dean answered.

"She'll be okay," Alex's voiced.

"Hendrickson knows about her. What are we going do?" Sam asked.

After he said that my eyes seemed less heavy and I could open them but only a little. I must have been on some major morphine that was more than likely starting to wear off. But luckily that little bit was enough to catch everyone's attention. Alex was by my side holding my hand while Sam went out to get someone.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I opened my eyes further and got a good look at the room around me. I was once again in the hospital. Great that just made my day. My eyes settled on Dean who was sitting in the chair next to my bed.

Alex looked back at Dean before her eyes met mine. I opened my mouth again to try and talk but nothing came out. My mouth felt like I had tons of cottons balls stuffed in it. Alex took a step back and Dean filled the space where Alex had just been.

"Ru-" I had finally managed to get out before Sam came in with the doctor.

"Mrs. McAllenstan, nice to see you awake. Your husband, brother-in-law, and sister-in-law were very worried about you," the man said as he grabbed my charts and started looking through them.

I looked up at Dean curiously and he just shook his head. My gaze landed back on the doctor who was checking my vitals.

"Everything seems to be working properly. Your last few tests came back okay, now that you're awake you should be able to go home tomorrow at the earliest."

"Thank you Doctor," Sam replied for all of us. The nurse then came in with some water and food. I pushed the food away and just reached for the water once I could move. Once I had finished off the water my mouth felt better.

"Ruby," I coughed my throat was still a little scratchy.

"Ruby did this?" Sam asked.

"No, the car accident."

"Car accident, you were in a car accident and Ruby was there," Alex egged on. I nodded my head.

"I healed Hendrickson," I finished.

"You what?" Sam asked.

"I held his hand and his cuts started closing. I don't know how."

"I do," Alex spoke quietly. All eyes went to her. "Well not how but I know why you couldn't heal yourself. You use up energy when you heal yourself or someone. It weakens you. You could actually kill yourself if you use too much energy."

We all just stared at Alex, and it was a mix between utter confusion and suspicion. This was just another thing to add to the never-ending list of things Alex knew that isn't common knowledge.

"Guys can I talk to Alex for a minute...Alone?" I asked not taking my eyes off my sister. Sam nodded and moved to leave the room immediately while Dean was more hesitant but left eventually.

Alex was now sitting in the chair that Dean had vacated. I studied her for a minute before looking up at the ceiling trying to find a good way to start this conversation.

"Alex, what all do you know?" I finally asked. I could feel my sister's gaze on me as I kept staring at the plain white ceiling.

"I know what Dad never told you. I know what he knew."

"What was that," I asked my voice breaking.

"You're special. You can do things that other people can't; things they can't even dream of doing. You can see the dead, you can heal people, I mean that's not your ordinary magic. You died when you were 8 and dad made the deal to bring you back, right? The demon's name was Azazel." I just numbly nodded my head. "They made a deal, that if he brought you back dad had ten years to live."

"Alex, yeah, dad had ten years and now he's gone. What difference does it make that this Azazel made the deal?"

"Claire, the yellow-eyed demon had a name and it was Azazel." That hit me like a ton of bricks.

"There was a second half to the deal," A new voice rang out. My head snapped toward the doorway and I saw Ruby standing there leaning against the door frame.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" I snapped ready to shout for Sam and Dean. Ruby ignored my question and continued to explain.

"The demon said that he 'wanted you when the time came'. Your daddy agreed as long as it brought his baby girl back. After you were brought back he went straight to Bobby Singer."

"Wait, Bobby? That's not possible, I hadn't met Bobby until..." I trailed off.

"You only remember what Dad wanted you to remember and that didn't include the supernatural. He felt it was the only way to protect you." Alex answered. "He tried to keep you out of this life as long as possible."

"Protect me from what and why didn't I forget John Winchester?"

"Because he was the only thing linking you to what you're meant to do with your powers," Alex answered again. Ruby was standing at the foot of the bed her arms crossed over her chest watching the interaction between us.

"You have different abilities. Have you been wondering why you haven't been seeing your ghosts lately?" Ruby smirked.

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. At this point the morphine had worn off and I really didn't care how much pain I was in or whether or not I could actually walk right now. I clawed at the needles in my arms and pulled them out. I saw that my ripped and bloody clothes where sitting on the small table nearby.

I stood up and nearly went toppling to the ground before I caught myself and sat back down on the bed. That's when the pain in my leg hit me causing me to let out a small groan before I stood up again and I limped my way over to the clothes. I grabbed them and started changing right there.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked just watching me.

"It's called leaving," I grunted as I changed.

"Wh-what why?" Alex stuttered.

"Because I don't have to sit here and listen to this destiny 'I have powers thing' its bull because One: dad would've never have made a deal with yellow-eyes. Two: I don't trust her, and I'm wondering if I should be trusting you because you know things you just shouldn't know Alex. Makes me wonder whose side you're on," I hissed as I pulled on my clothes.

"I'm giving your past to you on a platter and you don't want it because you don't believe me?!" Alex raised her voice.

"Why should I?! I think I know my father a little better than you do! And you, you-" I cut myself off, ready to ream in on Ruby but she wasn't there. I shook my head and swung back toward Alex.

"Claire, it's-"

"I don't wanna hear anymore Alex. Nothing." I limped toward the door and ran straight into Sam.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called leaving, Sam," I said irritated. I tried to walk past him but he put his arm out and stopped me. I tried to get past him only to collapse and he grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"You need to be laying down not stressing your leg."

"Sam, I just wanna get out of here," I said not feeling up to arguing. "I've dealt with worse so can we please just go." I pleaded to him hoping that we could just ditch the hospital. I saw the look of concern on his face. I saw Sam glance over my shoulder at Alex and over his shoulder to where Dean was standing.

"Sam."

"Come on," he whispered after a moment of silence. Sam wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me walk.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked confused as Sam and I came down the hallway.

"Getting her out of here."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Probably not, but I don't want to be here," I said wincing as I put more pressure on my leg.

"Does this have anything to do with Alex looking downright pissed and coming this way?" Dean asked looking behind Sam and me.

"You're really gonna leave?" Alex huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes I am," I stated limping forward. "You can either come with us or stay here, your choice."

"Excuse me? She's not supposed to be out of bed," my doctor ordered.

"Yeah, well hate to break it to ya but I'm leaving."

"But your leg-"

"Is fine and I'm leaving," my determination wasn't going to waver.

I was glad that the doctor couldn't hold me. He drew up the papers and Sam was helping me limp out of the building toward Dean's car. Sam helped me into the backseat before letting Alex sit next to me. I propped my leg up on her while we were in the car.

**

* * *

**

Two Weeks Later

My back was to the door and my legs were draped across Alex. My head was pounding as I tried to sleep and the fact that Alex kept moving around wasn't helping. I eventually pulled my good leg back and kicked her lightly.

"What the hell was that for?" She snapped

"Stop flipping moving!" I retorted.

"Well if you didn't hurt your leg we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"Well if you weren't acting like such a bitch I wouldn't have to be arguing with you!" I spat.

While Alex and I were arguing back and forth Sam and Dean were yelling at each other in the front seat. They were arguing about Ruby, because apparently Dean didn't know about Ruby until just recently.

"I'm acting like a bitch?! You stormed out when I was trying to help you!"

"Yeah, cause I'm the sister that knows way too much about the other's past when you weren't even a part of my life until just recently, I mean seriously Alex with all this you expect me to trust you, right now?" I asked glaring at my 'sister'.

"So I get a little info from a demon and it's all bad?"

"Demon's _lie_," my voice was bitter.

"So do people and trust me some of the people closest to you have lied straight to your face and kept secrets saying that it was to protect you. But tell me Claire, how has that worked out?" Alex retorted when a cell phone ringing blared through the car. I pulled out mine as Alex and Sam did the same thing.

"Check the glove compartment. It's Dad's," Dean said pointing to the glove box in front of Sam.

"Dad's?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Dean raised his voice irritated. "I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call."

"Hello?" Sam answered after pulling the cell phone out. "Yes this is Edgar Cayce. No. no, no. Don't call the police. I'll handle this myself. Thanks. You know, can you just, uh? Can you just lock it back up for me? Great."

Sam then asked for the address which the person on the other side willingly gave.

"Who's Edgar Cayce?" Alex asked looking at me.

"Alias for John I'm guessing."

"Dad ever tell you he kept a container at a storage place?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"What?"

"Outside of Buffalo?"

"No way."

"Yeah. And someone just broke into it."

* * *

I opened the door to the car and carefully got out, favoring my uninjured leg. It was amazing how fast my leg was healing but I still had a limp which only allowed me to walk, no running and it hurt every now and then. I tried making my way over to where Sam and Dean were when Alex stopped in front of me.

"You're not going in." It was almost like she was trying to keep me from something.

"And you're not my mother," I hissed pushing past her.

"Oh will you get over yourself already?" Alex asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"What?" I spun on my heel to meet her gaze.

"Cut the act."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I turned back around toward where Dean and Sam were waiting.

"Stop walking around like you're not curious, that your past means nothing to you. That the things you can do mean nothing."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I honest to god couldn't find something to say. Alex was quiet as she saw me stop.

"Stop acting like you and Sam can save Dean." Now that was a low blow.

"Alex, leave me alone," I said lowly. I shook my head and huffed my way over toward Sam and Dean. Both gave me a curious look.

"You two okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I didn't immediately follow after Sam and Dean though. I looked back toward where Alex was and found her huffing as she stood by the car. I shook my head and continued on.

By the time I made my way to John's storage container Sam and Dean were staring into the now open container. I ignored the twinge of pain in my leg as we stood outside the container. There was a devil's trap on the floor along with some blood. There was a trip wire stretching across the entrance to the container.

"Blood," Dean stated as he knelt down looking at it. "Check this out." He touched the trip wire.

"Thank you captain obvious," I said as I cautiously made my way over the line and into the container and right then Alex appeared behind Sam. I slowly made my way through making sure there were no more wires.

Sam had his flashlight focused on an animal skull. Yeah that thing had a shotgun barrel sticking out of its mouth.

"Paranoid much?" Alex asked.

"Again thank you captain obvious."

"Hey, what's with the sarcasm?" Dean asked as he, Sam, and Alex made their way into the container. I ignored him as I pulled out a small pocket flashlight and turned it on lighting the dark floor in front of me.

I slowly made my way into the depths of the container toward a gated section with some weapons in it. Before I reached the door I stopped at the shelves closet to it. Situated on one of the shelves was a picture I thought I'd never see again.

There I was at 17 with a large smile on my face, John Winchester next to me a smile on his face. I never in my life would have thought he would have something like this here. It was right after I promised to make something out of myself.

_

* * *

_

I lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling just waiting for him to return. It's been almost a week since my dad had left and it was hard to keep from leaving the motel room. Being 17 I just wanted to get out and do something, because one of the girls at school was having a big party but no, I was not to leave the room.

_I was bored out of my mind to a point where I wanted to bang my head against the wall. I closed my eyes before I heard the door squeak open which caused me to roll off the bed, grab the gun on the nightstand and duck behind the bed. I cocked the gun before peeking around the bed and was shocked at who I saw standing there._

"_John?" I asked before making my way from behind the bed. I put the safety back on the gun before I jumped up and gave John a big hug. _

"_Hey bear," he laughed hugging me back. I don't know what it was but his tough guy exterior fell whenever I was around._

"_Don't call me that! I'm not five anymore." _

"_Well that's just too damn bad now isn't it." I smiled but as I looked over at my father the smile dropped._

"_Hey dad."_

"_Claire," his gruff voice echoed through the motel room before he walked past me and toward the bathroom. I looked over at John helplessly but his face was void of emotion. I shook my head before walking over to the bed and laying back down._

"_Your reflexes are getting better," John said as he sat down in one of the chairs._

"_There's no point to them."_

"_Course there is."_

"_Oh yeah? Name one," I challenged sitting up._

"_Don't need to. You're special Claire, and when the time comes you'll have those reflexes."_

"_Okay? Isn't that something you're supposed to say to your own kids? You do have kids right?" I asked._

"_Claire, promise me something. I want you to go to college, find somewhere to settle down and stay there okay? Make something outta yourself."_

"_Yeah, I promise. Cause there is no chance in hell I'm gonna keep on doing this after I graduate," I smiled at him and he smiled back. I looked over and saw the camera on the nightstand and I grabbed it._

"_Now that I've promised to do that I think a picture is in order," I happily said as I grabbed the disposable camera and sat in the chair next to him. John groaned before he smiled and the camera flashed._

"_See now that wasn't so bad," I teased poking him in the arm. I laughed but stopped when my dad came into the room holding the ice bucket and glaring at John._

"_Claire, go get some ice."_

"_But dad-"_

"_Go," He ordered. I grabbed the bucket before setting down the camera and walked out the door._

_By the time I returned I heard shouting. I stopped outside the door and just listened._

"_Maybe if you gave her a little attention you'll be able to protect her a little better!" John shouted._

"_Don't you talk about protecting people. She is my daughter god damn it and I will do what I have to!" I heard my father shout back._

"_Once she turns 18 how fast do you think you'll lose her?!"_

"_I'm gonna be dead anyways so it doesn't matter!" My father shouted. It was quiet before I heard my father's voice only quieter. "Just get the hell outta here John."_

_I heard shuffling before the door swung open and John stormed out nearly knocking me over in the process. I just stared after him as he walked away before I turned my gaze back to my fuming father._

"_I can't believe you," I hissed as I slammed the bucket down sending ice everywhere._

"_Don't even start," he hissed back._

"_You have to drive away everyone don't you?! Anything that actually gives me some attention!" I shouted._

"_Don't you dare accuse me—"_

"_Go to hell," I hissed. I pushed past him and walked toward the bathroom slamming the door shut and locking it._

* * *

I honestly didn't know that what I had said was going to be the last thing I ever said to my father. It was only later did I realize that the camera was gone. That was the last time I had talked to John until the night Jeremy died. I mean there were times where I saw him but he never came to talk to me or he skipped out after I caught a good look to see that he was still around.

I jumped when someone placed their hand on my shoulder; I turned to find Dean standing there looking at the picture.

"You guys were close?"

"You could say that," I answered quietly. I took a deep breath before walking away from the picture.

I reached the gate just as Sam did and Dean was right behind me. The chain locking the door had been cut with bolt cutters leaving the door unlocked. Sam pushed open the door and walked in with Dean and me right behind him. Dean and Sam walked over toward the weapons as I went toward some boxes with symbols on them.

"Holy crap," Dean said causing me and Sam to turn and look at the artillery. Dean chuckled before moving closer to the weapons. "Look at this, he had land mines, which they didn't take. Or the guns; guess they knew what they were after, huh?"

"Hey guys, look at this," I said over my shoulder before looking back. "I swear I've seen these symbols before."

Sam and Dean pointed their flashlights at the boxes in front of me. Sam stared at the symbols for a minute before he spoke.

"That's binding magic. These are curse boxes."

"Curse boxes. Supposed to keep the evil mojo in-" Dean stopped.

"Like the Pandora's Box." I finished.

"Yeah, they're built to contain the power of the cursed object."

"Dad's journal did mention a bunch of stuff, you know? Dangerous hexed items, fetishes. He never really did say where they ended up."

"Well, now you know," I said turning and looking at Dean. As I did a pain shot up my leg and I lost my balance and ended up falling right into Dean.

Dean's arms wrapped around me as he caught me and we stood there like that for a moment, not that I was complaining or anything, but Sam cleared his throat. Dean helped me steady myself before we turned back to Sam who was looking at the empty space on the shelf.

"One box is missing."

"Great," Dean said quietly. "Maybe they didn't open it."

"Usually when people steal things they open 'em," I scoffed.

"Well I'm gonna go get the security tapes," Sam said before he took off. Dean and I were left there in the quiet container.

"So you knew him pretty well then, huh?" Dean asked referring to the picture.

"Used to make my days a little brighter," I whispered. "He actually used to, uh, give me some attention, like talk to me make me laugh that kinda thing. More of a father to me than my own whenever he came around."

"He never mentioned you."

"He never mentioned you either, but that's who your dad was, Dean. He had his secrets."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "tell me about it."

It was silent after that as we stood there like idiots. I looked up at him and I knew that I had to save him. I had to do it for Sam. Without Dean I'm pretty sure everything would fall apart. Dean is Sam's life force and if he's gone who knows what'll happen to Sam."Hey guys, Sam's got the tapes so we gotta go!" Alex's voice rang out through the container. I looked up at Dean before I turned and made my way past all the stuff and out into the open.

* * *

Sam and Dean spent all night looking at the tapes and forfeited the beds to Alex and I. Once morning came around Sam, Dean, Alex, and I got in the Impala a drove to wherever the hell the thieves lived. Dean pulled up next to an old beater car. Apparently the guys had gotten the license plate on the car, hence Sam being able to find them.

"Connecticut. Last three digits: 880," Dean said after glancing at the plate.

"Yup that's it."

"Should've blacked out the plates before they parked in front of the security camera," Dean tsked as he looked at the car again. Dean pulled forward and parked.

I made a move to get out of the car but Dean stopped me. I pushed against the door a little harder but Dean held the door closed.

"Dean, move."

"No, you're staying in this car."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, you can barely walk so there's no way in hell you're going in."

I let out an aggravated groan and sat back in the seat arms folded across my chest. This was not fair. I could walk, I just have a small limp but I'm getting there! What a jerk, making me sit in the car with the one person I really didn't want to be stuck in a car with.

"Still not talking to me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because maybe I'm your sister and I deserve to have you listen to me."

I scoffed at her excuse. "Oh really."

"Yeah, I mean haven't you ever wondered why you could see ghosts and heal people? Haven't you actually thought about it or thought hey cool I'll go with it?"

I was quiet as Alex turned her body toward me. I tightened my arms as they sat across my chest looking anywhere but at the blond sitting in front of me.

"I know you have. Because ever since you guys unleashed hell you've felt like there was something missing, ever since Sam died and Dean made the deal. You feel like you're missing something especially after some of the nightmares you've had."

My head snapped in her direction. How the hell did she know about the dreams.

"Alex--"

"Before you ream in on me it was Ruby who told me. She means well, Claire. She's just trying to help."

"She's a demon, Alex!"

"Yeah, Carter was a demon and you trusted him!" She yelled back.

"See how well that worked out!"

Alex was silent. She quickly opened the door and slammed it shut. She's lucky Dean wasn't around to see that but I quickly followed suit. Alex was walking angrily down the sidewalk.

"Oh yeah because that really solves things!" I shouted causing some of the people around to stare at me.

"You should know!"

"If Dean thinks I'm good at storming off he obviously hasn't seen you do it!" I let out another aggravated huff before turning back to the car. Just as I did Sam and Dean walked out of the building. Sam was carrying something.

"Is that a rabbit's foot?" I asked after getting a closer look.

"Yes it is," Dean said a large smile on his face.

* * *

**Chapter 8 is up next! Please review.**


	8. It's Been Awhile

_**Chapter 8 – It's Been Awhile**_

**Alexandria's P.O.V.**

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I'm giving her, all of her past on a silver platter and she still ignores me. Sometimes I want to just shoot her right then and there, it'd make things a hell of a lot easier but no I have to wait. I turned the corner and saw the familiar mustang sitting there. I hopped in and closed the door still huffing.

"She still ignoring you?"

"I even tried the Carter card and still didn't get any response!" I shouted.

"Maybe we need to do something a little more persuasive."

"I don't get why it's so important that she needs to 'give in' you know. I mean why can't it just happen without her knowledge, like right now?"

"Everyone has darkness in them, Claire's is just building up inside her and she just doesn't realize it."

"Again I don't see a point."

"After Dean's gone, things will just start falling into place and when she gets lost in her pain then I can do what I came to do. I need her on our side first. Just keep trying and I'll be back with some help."

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"Scratch tickets Dean? Really? It's bad enough the box was opened in the first place but now you have to go and push it a little farther?"

"What's the point of a rabbit's foot if it doesn't win us any money?" He asked as we walked back to the car.

"The thing is probably cursed somehow and you still wanna use it to play the lottery."

"Oh yeah," he replied a grin on his face as we got back into the impala. Sam was already sitting in the passenger seat flipping through John's journal.

"I'm not finding anything on it in Dad's journal." Dean then held up the scratch tickets to show Sam. "Dean, come on!"

"What?" he asked.

"I said the same thing," I threw in looking at Sam.

"Hey that was my gun he was aiming at your head. My gun doesn't jam, so that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break. Here, scratch one," Dean said handing him the card.

Sam gave Dean one of his looks. "Come on Sam, Scratch and win," before handing him a penny.

I rolled my eyes leaning forward in the seat. I was annoyed, yet curious to see if he would win something. Sam huffed as he scratched at the card before handing it back to Dean not even caring to look at it.

"Dean, it's gotta be cursed somehow," Sam sighed. "Otherwise Dad wouldn't have locked it up."

"Twelve hundred dollars." My eyes widened as Dean said that. "You just won $1200. I don't know man, it doesn't seem that cursed to me."

As Dean celebrated I leaned forward so I was right in between them.

"You gotta call Bobby," I said looking up at Sam before I glanced back at Dean. "Before that gets outta hand."

Right after I said that Dean handed Sam another scratch card. And then another and another and another. After about five more I reached forward and snatched the cards away from Dean. And put them on the seat next to me.

"Hey give me those!" Dean whined as I smiled at them.

"No," I shook my head.

"Claire, give me back the cards."

"No," I said holding up the cards teasingly. While Dean and I were bickering Sam had gotten out of the car.

"Give 'em back."

"Or what?"

Dean reached over the seat and tried to grab for them but I pulled them away and held them toward the backseat window. Dean then leaned over the seat farther only resulting me in holding the tickets farther away from him.

It got to a point where I was laying flat against the seat holding the tickets toward the floor almost under the seat. Dean tried once again only this time he leaned to far over the seat and fell on top of me. I completely forgot about the tickets as Dean lay on top of me and anyone walking by would probably have gotten the wrong idea.

"Dean, you're crushing me." I whispered after a minute of hard breathing.

"And you like it," he stated. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks as I struggled to push him off. "You know you're just making it worse."

"You know I think you're enjoying this way more than you should--" I cut myself off when I realized how close we were, well how close our lips were. I'd never realized just how green his eyes were. Dean lowered his head a little further but not enough before the sound of Sam's voice broke through our moment.

Dean pulled away, grabbing the tickets at the same time before opening the back door and climbing out of the car. I let out a huge breath I didn't realize I was holding. That was....I don't even know what that was.

I slowly sat up and got out the same way Dean had before closing the door. I limped past Dean glancing at him before making my way over to where Sam was talking to Bobby. He leaned down and picked up a gold watch and held it up to show Dean.

"Dude, we're up 15 grand!" Dean said as Sam got off the phone. He had been counting the scratch cards.

I rolled my eyes as we all started walking toward the little restaurant that was right there. Sam was worried, because apparently the rabbit's foot was made to kill people not help them. So Dean was trying to reassure Sam that Bobby would find a way to save the day. Dean was talking about hitting Vegas.

The moment Sam asked for a table for three the rabbit's foot struck again. We were the one millionth guests to this place. Oh dear lord this was embarrassing, I hid my face behind my hand as they took a picture of Sam and Dean. Dean was soaking it up and Sam was well, he wasn't exactly enjoying it.

After the big congratulations thing we were seated and our orders were taken. Dean and I were sitting on one side while Sam was on the other side. I was eating a salad while Dean was eating ice cream and Sam was surfing the web.

"Bobby's right. This lore goes way back. Pure hoodoo. You just can't cut one off any rabbit. It has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on Friday the 13th."

"Can they get any more specific?" I asked sarcastically taking another bite of my salad.

"I say....we only go to places with a Biggerson's." Dean groaned and held his head as he got a brain freeze. I laughed as Sam let out a chuckle. Just then an attractive waitress came over carrying a pot of coffee.

She filled up Sam's cup only to overfill it. I rolled my eyes as she so smoothly cleaned up the mess. I rolled my eyes as she walked away deliberately swinging her hips for the guys. Both guys leaned over and watched her walk away. Jealousy coursed through me as stabbed myself another bite of salad almost breaking the plate.

"Easy there tiger," Dean joked raising his eyebrows at me. Returning his attention to Sam he said, "Dude if you were ever gonna get lucky."

"Shut up," Sam said but I don't think he really meant it.

"Yeah Dean, shut up."

"Jealous?" He asked looking at me.

"Only in your dreams." Sam shook his head looking between us before he tried lifting up his mug only it ended tragically. Sam didn't have a good enough grip on the mug and the contents went everywhere. Sam tried getting out of the booth and accidentally ran into a waiter carrying a whole bunch of food knocking everything including the waiter to the floor.

"How was that good?" Dean asked as I took my hand away from my mouth. Sam reached into his pocket and showed that it was empty, the rabbit's foot was gone. The waitress had taken it.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean hissed as he quickly got out of the booth with me in tow. We raced out of the restaurant well they ran I sort of jogged, damn leg. By the time I got out of there Sam was on the ground and Dean was like three feet in front of him.

I quickened my pace and helped Sam off the ground. His knees were all bloody and his pants were ripped.

"So you lose the foot and your luck turns bad?" I asked.

"I guess," Sam responded looking down at his scratched up hands.

"Wonder how bad?" Dean asked rhetorically before walking away.

I helped Sam to the car and once we were all in Dean tore out of the parking lot.

"So where are we going?"

"To find out who the bitch is and we have to start with the people she hired," Dean explained as he maneuvered his way through traffic.

"Oh okay, with your spastic driving we'll be there in what 2 minutes?"

"Not even," Dean answered.

He wasn't kidding either. Once we got out I stopped Sam and held out my hand.

"What?"

"Hand it over."

"But-"

"Sam." I held out my hand until Sam placed the gun in it. I took the gun and tossed it to Dean who placed it in his jacket.

The trip up the stairs wasn't very long and soon enough we walked into the apartment. Sitting in a chair near the wall was one of the guys and somewhere between the last time they saw this guy and now his buddy and fellow thief had been killed.

"Oh man, what do you want?" he asked. Dean stood in front of Sam and I as he talked with the grief stricken man.

"Heard about your friend. That's bad luck."

"Piss off," he spat at Dean.

"We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot. A woman."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" Sarcasm was dripping from his words.

"Because she just stole it back from us," Dean explained. The guy started laughing.

"Listen man this is serio--" Sam began to say but tripped over a cord pulling the boom box and lamp down to the floor with him. I jumped as I watched Sam hit the floor.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," he groaned. I moved toward him and helped him off the floor. As I helped Sam up, who is freaking heavy may I add, Dean was explaining to the guy about the rabbit's foot.

"When you lose the foot, that luck goes sour. That's what killed your friend. And my brother here is next."

I just watched as Dean shamelessly played the guilt card on the already grieving 'scumbag' as Dean puts it. It worked though, Dean prevails once again. As we stepped out of the building I jumped as I saw Alex leaning against the wall.

"Jesus, don't do that!" I huffed as I continued to walk behind Sam and Dean.

"Do what?"

"Pop up out of nowhere. It's creepy."

"Claire, there's something you should know," Alex said there was a hint of urgency in her voice.

"If it's anything more about my past I'm going to smack you," I replied turning to face her.

"It's Carter. He's looking for you," she said quickly. I felt the blood drain out of my face.

"How do you know?"

"Ruby told me."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah she--"

"Claire let's go!" Dean called out. I nodded for Alex to come along. Once we reached Sam and Dean, Sam was looking like he lost his puppy.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I lost my shoe," he muttered.

I shook my head as Alex looked between us in confusion. I laughed before giving her a shortened version of the story. Sam touched the foot, lost the foot, and now Sam had bad luck. Alex laughed until she got a glare from both Sam and Dean.

Dean got a call from Bobby about where that chick may be so he decided that it'd be best if he dropped the three of us off at a motel and go find her. Sam tried arguing but it didn't last long before we were sitting in a motel room with Dean gone. Sam was stuck sitting in a chair where Dean told him not to move.

I was jumping on the bed while Alex was on Sam's computer playing some game with someone online. I could tell that my jumping up and down was making him nervous for some reason.

"I'm gonna go get some ice," I stated randomly jumping off the bed.

"That wasn't random at all," Alex stated not taking her eyes off the computer.

"Oh shove it," I bit back.

"No thanks." I rolled my eyes before looking at Sam. "Want anything?" he just shook his head no.

"Suit yourself." I walked out of the room and down the hallway.

I was surprised when Alex followed after me. She was carrying Sam's flask of holy water.

"Alex."

"Just in case you know who shows up."

"He's not going to. And if he does there'll be hell to pay because I have Sam and Dean with me now."

"FYI," Alex started. "Dean's two hours away in Queens chasing after Bela and Sam'll get killed if he moves an inch. You're basically on your own."

"Thanks for that," I replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome," she answered happily handing me the holy water. As she turned around she was suddenly slammed into the wall.

Carter in all his tall god like glory was strutting down the hallway. He looked different, more evil than I remember but that was a few months ago, who knows what's happened in those months. I unscrewed the cap and was ready to throw the water on him when I was slammed into the wall knocking the flask from my hand.

"Hey sweetheart, long time no see," he gloated. "Miss me?"

"Go to hell!" I hissed.

"I have. If I go back I plan on dragging you with me."

"You're different Carter. What'd they do send you back for some one on one torture time?" I asked sarcastically. He retaliated by punching me in the jaw. I moved my jaw for a moment.

"Ow!" I retorted.

"You have no idea. There's some things you should know, things I can show you. But because I missed you so much I couldn't any longer to see you again baby."

He then forcefully placed a kiss on my lips and as he did I bit down hard on his lip drawing blood. He pulled back laughing.

"See you soon."

I fell to the floor in a heap spitting out the blood that had invaded my mouth. I got up and walked over to Alex who was knocked out cold. I wrapped my arms around her waist and dragged her back to the room after picking up the now empty flask.

I opened the door to the room and stopped when I saw a bloody unconscious Sam duct taped to a chair and two guys standing there. I dropped Alex and reached for my gun but the older blond guy was quicker. He pulled the gun and shot one off hitting me in the arm sending me to the floor.

"Can I seriously not get a break?!" I shouted holding my bloody arm.

"Grab her, Creedy. Throw that one on the bed and duct tape her to the other chair," the blond man said. The dark haired fellow walked over with a sympathetic look on his face as he gently helped me up. I quickly brought my fist up and hit him straight in the nose. I went to hit him again only to hear the sound of a gun being cocked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Standing right behind me was the other man. He smashed the gun into my temple and the world went black.

* * *

I heard the voices before I saw anything. As the room around me became clearer I heard the man accuse Sam of knowing the Demon's plans and then something about Gordon. Uh oh.

I opened my eyes just in time to see the blond guy pull his gun out and aim it at Sam. That's when the wave of pain hit my arm. It seriously feels like I'm constantly in pain. I looked over and saw Alex was still unconscious and Sam was awake but looked a little worse.

"Claire? Claire you okay?" he whispered quickly.

"Sam, my arm," I gritted in pain.

"Just hold on," he whispered concern laced his voice. Just as Sam finished Kubrick turned and pointed the gun at Sam's head saying it was destiny.

"Stop it!" I shouted at the same time as Sam said "Whoa."

"Nope. No destiny," Dean's voice rang out. He was standing in the doorway his gun trained on Kubrick and Creedy. "Just a rabbit's foot."

"Put the gun down, son," Kubrick still had his gun trained on Sam as he spoke to Dean. "Or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall."

"Oh this thing?" Dean asked motioning to his gun.

"Yeah, that thing." I watched in horror as Dean put the gun down on the table.

"Okay," he stated simply.

"Dean!" I shouted bringing his attention to me for a quick moment before he looked back to his gun. My eyes were glued to Dean and I couldn't help but wonder what in the hell he was doing. Whatever it was I hope he would hurry up because I could feel the blood running down my arm and the throbbing pain in my arm was getting worse.

"But there's something about me that you don't know," Dean explained as he picked up the pen on the table.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Kubrick asked pointing his gun at Dean.

"It's my lucky day." I rolled my eyes when it hit me. He didn't! Dean tossed the pen and the pen embedded itself into the barrel of Kubrick's gun. Oh yes he did, he touched the foot.

"Ha! Oh, my god. Did you see that shot?!" Dean asked laughing. Creedy went to throw a punch but Dean just moved out of the way sending the man into the wall knocking himself out.

"I'm amazing," Dean gloated. I rolled my eyes. He then picked up the remote as Kubrick pulled the pen out of the barrel and pointed it at Dean. Dean threw the remote at Kubrick hitting him straight in the forehead effectively knocking him out.

"I'm Batman," Dean stated as Sam and I just stared at him.

"Yeah. You're Batman," Sam replied sarcastically. I smiled at the two before the pain hit my arm again.

"Yeah, well Batman, hate to break up the celebration but I'm bleeding over here and it hurts," I cut in.

Dean quickly walked over pulling out a pocketknife and cutting the tape. He cut Sam's off too before coming over to me to see what the damage was. He gently held onto my arm as he examined the wound.

"A graze?" Dean asked that stupid smart ass smirk plastered on his face.

"Something like that," I smiled before cringing from the pain.

* * *

I stood next to Dean as Sam poured the Cayenne pepper into the small fire. Alex had elected to stay behind which she had been doing a lot lately. Staying behind, running off, disappearing, I'm wondering if I should stop worrying about it because I can't stop her.

"All right," Sam said pulling me from my thoughts. "Bone ash. Cayenne pepper. That should do it."

Dean was scratching away at those stupid cards again. "One second."

"Dean--" Sam started.

"Hey, back off, jinx. I'm bringing home the bacon," Dean gloated.

"Can't believe you touched the stupid thing in the first place," I scoffed.

"Hey if I hadn't your ass would be dead right now." He turned and placed the cards in his jacket pocket, the jacket had been laying over one of the tombstones.

"All right. Say goodbye, rascally rabbit," Dean said to the rabbit's foot he was holding up.

The sound of a gun cocking made us all turn around quickly only to find Bela standing there with the stupid thing pointing straight at us.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or, you know, whatever," her British accent was kind of amusing. "Put the foot down, honey."

"No. You're not gonna shoot anybody. See I happen to be able to read people." Oh boy here we go again. "Okay, you're a thief, fine, but you're not--" Dean was cut off by the gun going off.

Bela had nailed Sam right in the shoulder. Ha I no longer felt alone! Oh wait Sam's down. I quickly got next to him and put my hand against the wound to help the bleeding stop. My hand was on top of his and I felt his blood on my hand as it made its way through his fingers. I looked down at Sam who was looking back at me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'll get back to you on that one." Sam stood up a little straighter but I kept my hand on top of his trying to help keep pressure on it.

"You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger," Bela threatened. "You've got luck, Dean. You I can't hit. But your brother? Him I can't miss."

Dean looked back at us before turning back to Bela and yelling, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't just go around shooting people like that!"

"Relax. It's just a shoulder hit. I can aim."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," I retorted earning a glare from Bela.

"Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people?" Bela asked. "Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now."

"All right! All right. Just take it easy!" Dean shouted. He slowly lowered his arm to the ground before he said, "Think fast," and threw the foot at Bela who instinctively caught it.

"Damn," was her response. Good job Dean!

"Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?" Dean asked.

It was funny to watch Bela, utterly pissed off drop the foot into the fire. She had this irritated 'I'm gonna kill you' look on her face.

"Thanks very much," she hissed sarcastically. The foot hissed as the flame overtook it. "I'm out one-and-a-half million dollars and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer."

"Wow, I really don't feel bad about that," Dean answered. "Sam?"

"Nope. Not even a little."

"Claire?" Dean asked.

"Not at all," I answered giddily. Bela pursed her lips and walked over to the tombstone where Dean's jacket was and leaned against it.

"Maybe next time, I'll hang you out to dry."

"Oh, don't go away angry. Just go away," Dean replied to her statement.

"Have a nice night, boys and girl." Bela turned away from us and strutted away.

I shook my head and sighed as Dean walked over and grabbed his coat. Sam let the rabbit's foot burn until it was ashes before he covered the small fire with dirt. After that we headed back to the impala, with Sam clutching his shoulder and me carrying the shovel.

"You good?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'll live."

"I guess we're back to normal now, huh?" Dean asked. "No good luck, no bad luck."

"Don't sound so depressed, Dean. Normal's a good thing," I said.

"Oh." Dean stopped suddenly causing me to ram straight into him shovel still in hand, luckily the shovel was nowhere near him. "Forgot, we're up $46,000. I almost forgot about the..." Dean's voice faded as he frantically searched his pockets. "Scratch tickets."

Then we heard the tires squealing from Bela's car. Oh yeah, she is definitely now on Dean's list of things to kill. We watched as Bela honked and drove off.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. I let out a small laugh and continued on toward the impala. "You find that funny?!"

"Yeah actually, I do," I retorted after throwing the shovel in the trunk.

* * *

"Hey Claire, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with me and maybe head out on our own?" Alex asked as I grabbed my bags off the bed.

"On our own? Like cases and stuff?"

"Yeah and looking for ways to save lover boy over there," Alex said nodding her head in Dean's direction.

I looked over at the guys and just watched them for a minute. Dean and Sam were talking about something but my eyes wouldn't move away from Dean's form. My gaze then snapped over to Sam and I couldn't help but feel torn between staying here and helping Sam or going with Alex and helping her.

My eyes locked with Sam's before my gaze met the ground. I loved both of them too much to lose either one of them. I looked back at Alex before nodding my head and walking with her to a mustang sitting on the side of the building.

"How'd you score this?" I asked throwing my bag in the back.

"I have my ways."

"I really do not want to know, but I'll be right back okay?" Alex nodded as I made my way towards a confused Sam and Dean.

"Hey guys."

"What are you and Alex doing?" Sam asked.

"We're gonna head out on our own for a little while. You know do a little hunting, learn a little about my past."

"You can do that with us," Dean answered stepping toward me.

"I can't be dependent on you guys forever. I'll see you guys around?" I asked quietly.

Dean didn't say anything he just pulled me into a hug. I held onto Dean because I didn't know if this was the last time I would see him or not.

"Be careful," he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head before I let go and turned to Sam. I held onto him tight as well before I whispered in his ear.

"I'll save him, Sam."

I pulled away before I turned away from them and walked toward the car. She tossed me the keys before I got in the driver's side and started the car. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I passed them in the parking lot and pulled out into the street and driving toward the interstate.

Alex turned on the music and started tapping her fingers to the rhythm. I looked in the rear view mirror at the seat behind to me remembering how close Dean and were to kissing in the Impala and it sent shivers down my spine. I looked out and focused on the road in front of me to get that memory out of my mind.

* * *

**Sorry for such the long wait but I'm hoping these two chapters were a good apology! Hope you enjoyed them, please review!**


	9. Life and Death

_**Chapter 9 – Life and Death**_

It's been a few weeks since Alex and I had seen the Winchester brothers. Both Sam and Dean had called but I didn't pick up or call back. I felt like the best way to save Dean was if I cut the emotional ties I had with both of them. Things were not turning out as I had hoped.

Alex and I had successfully killed a werewolf, a ghost, and a wendigo on a rampage. Working with her was different than it was with the guys, maybe it was because we are both girls and there were only two of us. But I've opened up to her about the whole confronting my past thing.

Apparently my father wasn't trying to protect me at all because the night I died he could have prevented the whole situation only he didn't. That night according to Alex is where all my abilities stem from.

It was hard to believe Alex at first but it started to make sense, how he would ignore me and keep me from the supernatural world. What didn't make sense was why he would give up his life for me. I had abilities that both sides valued, being able to see the dead, and to heal people. 'Life and Death in the palm of my hands' is what Alex liked to say.

Alex had given me a heads up that whatever was going on with my special abilities I should just go with the flow. She said to embrace it because I would need it to fight the demons and such when it came time to save Dean. She also told me that I could kill things with the snap of my fingers or exorcise demons with the flick of my wrist. I didn't believe it at first, I didn't believe her until I saw it for myself.

* * *

**One Week Earlier**

"Tell me how I can save him!" I shouted at the crossroads demon Alex and I had caught.

"You can't," she sneered as she drank in the rage I was throwing at her. I tossed some holy water on her and listened to her scream before repeating my question only to get the same answer.

The pure anger that was radiating through me didn't bother me one bit. I hated the demon and she wasn't giving me the answers I wanted. I wanted so bad to kill the dumb bitch, not send her to hell, no I wanted to kill her.

I watched as the demon clutched at her throat and made a choking noise. I watched as the demon sunk to her knees the black demon smoke falling from her open mouth. I looked down and noticed that my fist was tightly closed and shaking as the demon choked.

I slowly loosened my hand and to my amazement the demon smoke began pouring back into the poor woman it was controlling. I tightened my fist again and directed my anger toward the demon and she began to do the same thing again.

I kept my fist closed tightly and as the black smoke disappeared I fell to the ground exhausted. I gripped my head in agony as a piercing scream ripped through my head. Soon after there were more screams and they kept getting louder and louder. They sounded like they were in pain, screaming like they were being tortured.

Alex knelt down next to me and put her mouth near my ear.

"What you're hearing, its hell."

* * *

From that moment I was on auto-pilot. There would be moments when I could hear the screaming but there were times when I couldn't hear anything. I haven't been able to sleep very much thanks to horrifying dreams ending in bloodshed. The one who was always dying at the end was Dean. After weeks of trying to find a way of saving him I haven't found one way.

Alex had been giddy since I had exorcised that crossroads demon. Ruby had been coming around more often and I couldn't help but be civil toward the demon as she helped me control the anger so I wouldn't kill anyone and to be able to use it when I needed it. The only way to do that was to practice on more demons.

I had been seeing more ghosts lately too. I hadn't healed anyone since I healed Hendrickson almost two months ago. Ever since I left Sam and Dean I haven't smiled once and the feeling like I'm losing it isn't helping things at all. It was almost like when my mood is dark the ghosts and the screaming comes around.

My thoughts kept wandering as Alex drove toward our next case. We believed it to be a vengeful spirit. Alex was talking about something but none of the words registered in my mind as I kept thinking back to what I did to that demon. Something about it really bugged me, and I didn't want to embrace it like Alex said I should. Something about it seemed so...evil.

A loud ringing ripped through the car cutting Alex's sentence off. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the number on the screen. It was showing a number I wasn't familiar with so I decided what harm could come of picking up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked my voice coming out a bit scratchy.

_"Claire? Claire is that you?"_ an annoying British accent sounded through the ear piece. I recognized that annoying accent.

"Bela?"

_"Yes, and I have a favor to ask of you."_

"Why would I do anything for you?"

_"Because if you don't Dean'll kill me."_

"Really? And that's a bad thing?" I asked.

_"Yes, because I told Gordon Walker where they were and--"_

"Wait you told _**Gordon**_ where they are?!?" I shouted.

_"Yes and if you have any sense of priority you will go and find them,"_ Bela rattled off before giving all this information about their location before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"Alex, turn around."

"Why?" she asked as she slammed on the brakes and swung the car around.

"Apparently Gordon Walker is after Sam and Dean."

* * *

I looked down the street the streetlights casting a glow over small sections of the street as Alex came out of the gas station with a Dr. Pepper and a root beer. She threw the Dr. Pepper at me.

"So according the guy in there, three girls have gone missing all blonds and all last seen at this club called Spider. Apparently they have been finding some bodies around town drained of all their blood," Alex said relying the information she had just gotten.

"Really? So Sam and Dean are here looking for a vampire, I guess, and Gordon's here looking to have Sam's blood on his hands, great," I replied sarcastically.

"So where do we start?"

"We start by finding Sam and Dean or Gordon which ever one we find first."

"Or finds us first," Alex whispered.

"Okay, I'll tell you what. Let's find a motel and wait around till tomorrow night then split up, you take Spider and I'll ask around for anyone who looks like Sam or Dean."

"Sounds good."

Alex and I quickly found a cheap motel before I bounced down on the bed Alex asked me a question.

"Why are you acting so withdrawn lately?"

"What?" I asked giving her a weird look.

"After the incident with the demon, you've been...well you just haven't been yourself."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Ever since I told you all that stuff about Dad not wanting to save you, your powers, and stuff you've just shut down."

"They're abilities not powers and I haven't shut down I'm just stressing out over saving Dean. His year is almost up and I don't want to think about what's going to happen when the year is up."

Alex sat down on the bed next to me and pulled me into a hug. That was probably the most affection either of us have shown in a month. I returned the hug before quickly pulling away from her.

"I know it's hard to stomach but Dean's going to hell that's just the way it is, Claire. Deep down you know that. You just gotta let him go."

I just nodded my head absently before quickly changing the subject. "Okay, well we should both get some sleep so we can be ready to go tonight."

Alex nodded before climbing into the other bed and nodding off quickly. After she was out like a light I got up and walked out the door and into the bright sunshine which was a bright contrast to the room I had just walked out of.

The sun had rose into the sky quickly after Alex and I got to the motel. I pulled out my cell phone quickly and dialed Dean's number as I pulled the mustang's key out of my pocket.

"_I'm sorry the number you have reached is not in service."_

"Damn it!" I hissed as I hopped in the mustang hoping to circle the town and look for the guys. Not sure how much luck I was going to have because this is a big town. I stopped outside the club Spider first after getting directions from the local gas station. The place was abandoned seeing as how it was daytime and most people were working.

I got out of the car and started down the street hoping to get as much info about this place and case as possible and hopefully it'll lead me to Sam and Dean.

Several hours later I still wasn't any closer to the Winchesters but I had gotten a few hits on Gordon. He had also been asking around about the Winchesters yesterday. The sun was nearly gone and I was starting to get irritated. I reached the car when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Claire, where in the freaking hell are you?!" Alex shouted. I pulled the phone away from my ear until she was done yelling.

"I'm checking around for Sam and Dean."

"Did you even sleep today?"

"No, but I'm fine. I had my caffeine for the day and I'm ready to find the guys."

"Okay tell me where you're at and I'll meet you there."

"Uh, I'm at Spider. The place just opened up so I need you to come and scope the place while I check out the Verizon store."

"Why are you going to check out Verizon?"

"Because if Gordon really is in town then I'm pretty sure the first thing the guys are going to do is trade out their phones because I tried both their phones and got the out of service crap."

"Okay. See you later."

"You know it," I replied before hanging up.

I started back down the sidewalk and fell into a brisk walk. I walked past an ally and immediately stopped when I saw a figure standing there staring at me. I pulled out my gun and walked toward the figure. When I was close enough I froze as I recognized him. Gordon Walker.

"Claire Williams. I see you've split yourself from the Winchesters."

"Maybe. What's it to ya Gordon?" I asked holding my gun steady.

"I need to kill Sam Winchester. He's the Antichrist."

I raised my eyebrows slowly, "Really?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. He's had you brainwashed from day one," Gordon replied stepping into the light. That's when I saw his eyes and the blood.

"Gordon-"

"They've turned me into one of them. This disease is only good for one thing. To kill Sam Winchester but to find them I need you."

I was ready to pull the trigger but Gordon, using the vampire's super speed knocked the gun out of my hands and slammed me into the wall knocking me unconscious.

* * *

The first thing I heard was whimpering, before I opened my eyes the bright lights blinded me. My first reaction was to check my body for any wounds before looking around and finding that there was another woman tied up. I tried to pull against the pipe I was tied to but it wouldn't work.

"I didn't turn you. That's what she is for," Gordon appeared looking at me. "Now if you'll be a good girl I have to make a phone call."

"Whatever you think you are doing Gordon, it won't work! Dean and Sam, they aren't stupid."

"Have you not seen the way they react around you? They would die for you, which is why you being here makes this all the better."

I slumped down at Gordon's words. Would they really come after me? Keeping Gordon away from Sam was top priority not saving me. Plus they didn't even know I was here. Gordon opened MY cell phone and dialed a number.

"Dean." My heart jumped as I heard Gordon say Dean's name. Gordon paused before saying, "Your scent's all over the cell phone store. Of course I can't smell you now. Where are you?"

I struggled against the rope holding my hands around the pipe. Gordon continued to talk to Dean. Telling Dean that he'd "rather have you come to me". Gordon knelt down next to me before saying into the phone, "I don't think so."

Gordon put the phone up to my ear and nodded. "Dean?" I asked into the phone.

"Claire? Claire is that you are you okay?" Dean demanded quickly. I could picture the worried look on his face.

"Dean, I'm fine," my voice was breaking. "Please you have to--" Gordon pulled the phone away from me.

"Factory on Riverside off the turnpike," Gordon told Dean. "Be here in 20 minutes or Claire dies. Bye Dean." He didn't hang up but was listening to something before saying, "No. I'm a monster," then hanging up the phone he walked away from me and the other girl.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked looking at the scared girl.

"I wanna go home," she sobbed.

"It's okay I'll get you home, I promise." My heart went out to the girl as she cried.

I struggled against the rope as Gordon walked back into the room. He swiftly punched me in the jaw causing my head to bounce off the pipe. I felt the blood dripping down my face and the girl screamed before I once again was out cold.

But luckily I wasn't out that long before I heard shuffling and the girl whimpering. I opened my eyes just in time to see Sam and Dean round the shelves. I lifted my head off the pipe and looked toward Dean as he came rushing over. I tried saying something but felt the gag in my mouth so my words were muffled.

"Claire, you okay?" Dean asked both his hands on my cheeks. I shook my head as he undid the gag and the rope.

"Dean, Gordon he's--"

"A vampire. We know. Come on we have to get out of here." Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me up before leading me to Sam. Sam was helping the other girl out before she started tumbling and tripping so Dean picked her up bridal style and started carrying her. I felt a pang of jealousy run through me before I reminded myself we were in a life or death situation here. Before he picked her up he handed me what looked like the colt.

I walked in front of the group with the gun trained in front of me ready to shoot if Gordon appeared. Just as Dean and I passed the garage like door, it fell shut separating Sam from me and Dean. Dean quickly set the girl down and started banging on the door along with me.

"Sam!" I shouted banging on the door.

"SAM!" Dean yelled at the door. He started kicking it as I heard Sam call out my and Dean's names.

"Damn it, Sam!" Dean yelled. Eventually both sides stopped pounding on the door. "Sam, be careful!"

"Dean, we have to get in there! Sam's gonna get killed if Gordon gets him in the dark."

"Let's find another way in," Dean said quickly. I handed him the gun before I walked over to the girl to make sure she was alright. Dean started banging away at the chains that held the door shut.

The girl looked fine and just as I turned away I heard a growling mixed with a hissing noise come from behind me. I turned back to the girl and saw the teeth. Gordon had turned the poor innocent girl into a vampire. She lunged for Dean knocking him away from the door and to the ground before turning to me and sinking her teeth into my neck.

My vision started to blur as she drank my blood before I heard a loud gunshot ring out. The girl released her hold on me and I fell to the ground. I felt Dean fall to the ground next to me and my head lolled back against his chest as he pulled me to him. He placed his warm hand against my wound and held it there stopping the blood from flowing out.

"Dean," I mumbled as my strength started to return. My hand went to my neck only to find Dean's hand there. When Dean noticed I was moving he stood me up. Once I was steady on my feet we heard a crashing noise as Sam and Gordon came flying through the wall.

Dean left me against the wall and stood behind Gordon with the colt. Gordon threw Dean into the wall. He walked toward Dean but stopped as I jumped on his back. He whipped me over his shoulder and threw me into one of the shelving units.

By the time I untangled myself from the units Sam was standing over Gordon's decapitated body and Dean was getting up off the floor holding his neck. That reminded me of my neck as my hand flew up to be met with blood. I walked over to the guys and we stood there. Sam had blood running out his nose and blood on his hands.

"You just charged a super-vamped-out Gordon with no weapon. It's a little reckless don't you think?" Dean asked still holding his neck.

We walked out of the building and stopped by the Impala. I stopped as I was pulled into a hug. I hugged Sam back before we stepped away from each other. I looked over at Dean who was mimicking what I was doing which was holding onto my neck only he was holding onto his. He let go of his neck and gripped me in a big bear hug.

I didn't want to let go as we stood there the sun coming up over the trees. I knew we had held on longer than necessary but I still didn't want to let go but had to. I looked over at them before Alex and the mustang came tearing up. Alex jumped out of the car and ran up to us sending glares over to Sam and Dean like it was their fault I was bleeding from the neck.

"What the hell happened?! You told me you were going to the cell phone store!" She yelled.

"Well I kinda ran into Gordon and here I am, bleeding, bruised and thankful Dean and Sam showed up"

"I knew coming here was a bad idea. They could have gotten you killed! We need to just get out of here and forget about all this nonsense," Alex said glaring at the brothers. "Plus I found us another case-"

"Alex stop it! They had nothing to do with me getting caught if anything they saved my ass. And for a second let's take in the moment of non craziness before we jump back in okay? Now I think we should stay with Sam and Dean because I mean, what did we actually accomplish being away from them? And the holidays are coming up and this," I said motioning between the guys and my sister, "is all we have left. The least we could do is spend Christmas together."

"Really?" Alex asked not believing it. "You're serious."

"Yeah or go hang with Bobby for a few weeks. He's going out on plenty of cases, maybe he'll want the help."

"Yeah, I'll go check out Bobby's. Beats hanging around people who are gonna get you killed," Alex answered nonchalantly before going around to the back of the car and pulling out my duffel bags and setting them on the ground next to me. She gave me a brief hug before turning back to her car and peeling out of there. Wow and I actually thought she might have wanted to stay.

"Ever get the feeling she doesn't like us?" Dean asked looking at Sam. He just shrugged his shoulder before grabbing my bags and throwing them in the car.

"Things are starting to feel normal again," Dean commented as I climbed into the backseat.

"Gee, Dean, you miss me?" I asked smiling for the first time in a long time.

"Riding with just Sam was starting to bug me."

"Hey! You're a jerk!" Sam commented.

"And you're a bitch!" Dean retorted. I laughed as the guys exchanged grins. Things felt normal, like how they felt before I went off with Alex. Well only as normal as it got with Sam and Dean. After the sun came up and we were all cleaned up Dean pulled off onto a side road and popped the hood on his car. He walked to the trunk, pulled out tools and a cooler, before getting to work.

I hopped out of the car, went to the trunk, and lay across the trunk. Since I couldn't do that across the front this will just have to do. I heard Sam and Dean exchange a few brotherly words before Dean sat down on the cooler and Sam started working on the car.

"Claire, get the hell off my car," Dean's voice rang out. My eyes opened to see him standing over me.

"No," I said simply closing my eyes again. Before I knew it I was being picked up and thrown over Dean's shoulder. "Dean!"

"Told you to get off my car." He answered as he set me down on the ground next to the cooler.

"I was comfortable."

"You'll live," Dean retorted taking a drink from the bottle in his hand. I rolled my eyes before looking over at Sam who looked amused yet slightly confused by the situation.

"Don't say anything, Sam." He just laughed after I said that. I put my hands behind me and leaned back as I watched the guys interact as _Sam_ fixed _Dean's_ car. That's something you don't see everyday.

* * *

**Whoa it's been awhile! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I want to thank my beta once again for helping edit this chapter and to all the wonderful people who have reviewed! Hope you guys liked it please let me know!**


	10. New Demon In Town

_**Chapter 10 – New Demon In Town**_

"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way oh what fun it is to ride in one horse open sleigh, hey! Jingle bells jingle bells--"

"Okay, Claire, we get it!!" Dean cut off my wonderful singing. Well it was more like shouting to annoy Sam and Dean which looks like it worked.

"Just spreading a little Christmas cheer," I grinned from the backseat. Christmas was my favorite time of the year. I mean who doesn't like Christmas?

"Is that why you've been hyper the last few days?" Sam asked an annoyed look on his face.

"Well yeah, a lot of my good memories were from Christmas. One of the few days where my dad actually paid me some attention," I whispered.

The car was silent as Dean drove down the empty Michigan highway. I stared out the window at the bare Michigan landscape and couldn't help but wonder what was missing. It's December in Michigan and there was no snow. Wait snow! There was absolutely no snow.

"Guys it isn't snowing!" I said leaning forward.

"Less torture for my baby," Dean retorted.

"No snow angels," I pouted crossing my arms over my chest.

"I think you'll live," Sam laughed at the expression on my face. I scoffed.

"So what's up in Michigan that has dragged us to this snow-less place?" I asked.

"Ypsilanti, Michigan. A man went missing from his home after his wife heard a thump on the roof before her husband's scream. When she went down there he was gone."

"That's it?" I asked looking at Sam.

"Same thing happened last year around the same time in Seattle, Washington."

"Okay, makes more sense. So how long till we reach this Ypsilanti, and I mean seriously who names their town Ypsil-"

"In about 10 minutes," Dean answered cutting me off from my rant.

"Yippee."

* * *

I stood next to the tree and watched as Sam and Dean talked to the stricken wife before Sam went inside. I sighed and rolled my eyes before turning and looking around at the picture perfect neighborhood. It was really bugging me that there was no snow, because snow was pretty much the best part of the holidays. And doesn't it usually snow in Michigan?

I pulled out my cell phone as it vibrated against my leg. I checked the caller ID before flipping it open.

"Alex?"

"_Hey sis, just thought I would call and let you know that I have a pretty good idea of how to save Dean. Even though I still think you should just let it be--"_

"Okay, not funny, Alex. If this is some kind of joke--"

"_It's not. I've been researching crossroad demons and they make deals right? Well the deals are like contracts they have to hold on to them so when time for pay up arrives they can set the hellhounds on 'em. Following me so far?" _She sounded slightly annoyed.

"Yeah and I think I know where you're heading with it. Get the contract and we can save Dean's soul," I whispered into the phone.

"_Bingo! But I don't think any low level crossroad demon will have his contract. I mean a big catch like Dean Winchester? No it'll go to someone much higher on the food chain and from what I hear there's a new demon in town. That's key for leave it alone."_

"What's your deal with the brothers? I mean they never did anything to you!"

"_Yeah but they've come close to killing you a few times, I mean don't you see that they are bad for your health?!"_ Alex shouted.

"Don't you see that all hunting is bad for anyone's health!? What are you trying to accomplish by hating them?"

"_Maybe I'm trying to save you from the heartbreak that follows those guys around like the plague!"_

"Okay knock it off," I hissed. "Just tell me the demon's name."

"_Her name's Lilith, but other than that I don't know much about her.,"_ Alex answered.

I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about this information. I know Alex probably got it from a demon, Ruby would be my guess, but just the facts of it, worries me. I mean this demon, Lilith doesn't sound like someone I really want to mess with.

"Lilith? I don't know Alex something about all this just doesn't seem right," I voiced my concern as I looked up to see Dean and Sam heading my way. "Look Alex keep looking for information on this Lilith character. And just give the guys a break. I'll talk to you later."

I quickly hung up just as Sam and Dean reached me. I caught onto their conversation quickly. Sam had found a tooth in the chimney.

"No way a man fits up a chimney it's too narrow," Dean retorted holding the tooth in his right hand. I grabbed Dean's arm and pulled the hand and tooth toward me as we walked down the sidewalk.

"No way he fits up in one piece," Sam replied.

"That's just sick," I threw in giving Dean his arm back.

"So if dad went up the chimney--"

"Then what the hell dragged him up there?" I asked.

"So who were you talking to on the phone?" Dean asked.

"None of your business," I replied quickly. I didn't want either of them knowing about this Lilith chick until I knew more about her; selfish, I know. Dangerous? That was more than likely.

* * *

"Sam, I hope you realize how creepy it is sitting here staring at these weird pictures," I groaned as I looked at a picture of a man with horns, a weird goatee thing, a pitchfork, and some chains posing like he was dancing. It was probably the weirdest drawing I had ever seen.

"You get used to it."

"I don't think it's possible to get used to it." I heard Sam chuckle before I turned away from the picture and sat down next to him. He had more creepy pictures on his computer.

"Do you get your kicks looking at this stuff?"

"Ha ha very funny, and no but check this out," he said highlighting the heading.

"The Anti-Claus? You're kidding right?" I glanced at the serious look on Sam's face. "Apparently not but Sam think of how ridiculous this sounds, I mean Santa Claus isn't real so how can his crazy killer brother be real?"

"It's a possibility." Sam then turned towards me. "So how are you?"

"Well that was a weird subject change, Sam."

"You're different. Did something happen while you and Alex were gone?"

_I kept my fist closed tightly and as the black smoke disappeared I fell to the ground exhausted. I gripped my head in agony as a piercing scream ripped through my head. Soon after there were more screams and they kept getting louder and louder. They sounded like they were in pain, screaming like they were being tortured._

"Claire?" Sam asked snapping his fingers in front of my face. I jumped and closed my eyes remembering the screams.

"Nothing happened, Sam. We took out some monsters and had sister bonding moments, end of story." I stood up quickly and turned my back to him.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not all?" I heard him stand up as well. I turned around and saw the worried look on his face and I felt guilty. I felt terrible for everything I did to him and the only way I could make it up to him is if I save Dean.

Sam and I were standing extremely close, our body's nearly touching. "Let it go, Sam." I stepped away from Sam just as the door opened to reveal Dean.

"So was I right?" he asked not even noticing the tension in the room. "Is it the serial killing chimney sweep?"

Sam sat back down in front of the computer not taking his eyes off me before saying, "Yup, it's actually Dick Van Dyke."

"Who?" Dean asked. I giggled as Sam tried to explain it was from _Mary Poppins _before giving up.

"So it turns out that Walsh was the second guy grabbed out of his house this month."

"Surprising," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Let me guess that guy got dragged up the chimney in pieces too?" I asked.

"Don't know. Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof. So what the hell do you think we're dealing with?" Dean asked taking off his coat.

"Yeah, Sam, tell him what you think we're dealing with," I repeated locking gazes with Sam. Dean looked between the two of us before Sam answered.

"I have an idea but it's gonna sound crazy."

"Oh trust me it is beyond sounding crazy," I threw in looking at Dean.

"What can you possibly say that is beyond sounding crazy?" Dean asked looking between us.

"Um...Evil Santa," Sam replied sheepishly waiting for Dean's reply.

Dean looked at him for a second before saying, "Yeah, that's crazy."

"I'm just saying that there's some version of the Anti-Claus in every culture. You've got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter. Whatever you want to call it, there's tons of lore."

"All with their own creepy little pictures," I said looking at Dean. A small smile crept onto his face after I said that.

"Saying what?" Dean asked before Sam continued on his 'History of the Anti-Claus' thing.

"Saying that back in the day, Santa's brother went rouge. And now he shows up around Christmas, but instead of bringing presents he punishes the wicked."

"By hauling their ass up chimneys?" Dean asked not believing it.

"For starters, yeah."

"And I still think this is all just freakishly insane," I butted in. "I mean, seriously think about it. There are three 'supernatural' things we know don't exist based on the fact that no one has ever come in contact with one before, one: angels, two: Lucifer or the devil per say, but that goes with the whole angel thing, and three: Santa Claus and his evil brother along with all other holiday gimmicks."

"Yeah, what she said. I mean this is your theory? Santa's shady brother?" Dean asked.

"I'm just saying that's what the lore says."

"Again Santa doesn't have a brother, there is no Santa," Dean retorted.

"Yeah, I know. You're the one who told me that in the first place, remember?" It was quiet as Sam and Dean stared at each other. I felt awkwardly out of place right then.

"You know what, I could be wrong, I--" Sam sighed frustrated before slamming his computer shut. "Gotta be wrong."

I sat down next to Sam and patted his arm before a look of "I've got an idea" ran across Dean's face.

"Maybe, maybe not," Dean said looking toward Sam and me.

"What?" Sam and I both asked.

"I did a little digging. Turns out both victims visited the same place before they got snatched."

"Where?" Sam and I asked again causing Dean to look between us a weird look on his face.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," I said as I looked at the Santa's Village place. Oh yeah this was totally worth 10 bucks. There was no snow in Santa's Village and the people were walking around in reindeer and elf costumes.

"It does kind of lend credence to the theory," Dean said as we walked in.

"Yeah, Anti-Claus? Couldn't be."

"Or this place is exactly what it looks like, an attraction people use to get other people's money," I retorted.

"It's a Christmas miracle. Speaking of, we should have one this year," Dean said looking at Sam. I was eager to listen to this conversation but it halted when my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered. Dean and Sam stopped as I did and looked back at me. I waved and mouthed _go ahead_.

"_Hey Claire you said to call back when I had more information?" _Alex asked unsure.

"Where'd you get it from? The Internet or Ruby?"

"_Actually I got it from Carter. He's really nice for a demon."_

"Alex," I groaned.

"_He's better than the Winchester's!"_

"What did you get on Lilith?" I bit out quickly and calmly trying not to get angry at her.

"_She's considered a 'destroyer of children and seducer of men' as Carter words it."_

"She'll have a field day with Dean." I listened as Alex cleared her throat irritated before continuing.

"_Yeah, well apparently she's back and bitching up a storm. She likes to possess children, like some sick twisted joke. Possess the most innocent thing on the planet with one of the most evil things from hell."_

"I've never heard of her. But you're sure she has the contract?"

"_Positive. According to both Ruby and Carter she wanted to keep hold of Dean's because he was 'extra special', whatever that means."_

"I don't know but I plan to find out. Thanks Alex. If you hear anything else on her call me and we'll go after her?"

"_Are you sure? That's probably not the best idea."_

"Go after who?" Dean's voice rang out from behind me. I turned to see him watching me curiously.

"Gotta go." I hung up before shaking my head at Dean. "No one."

"Sure sounded like someone. Who you planning on going after?"

"Jo," I lied. "Ellen says that Jo's been acting weird lately and I told her if anything happens we'll go after her."

"Surprised Ellen didn't call us."

"She wanted me to tell you guys. Things are okay now but you know if something does happen."

Dean just nodded but I knew he saw right through that lie. Hell, anyone could see through that lie. That was a terrible lie. I shook my head and followed after Dean.

"You'd think for the 10 bucks it costs to get in this place Santa could scrounge up some snow."

"Oh so now you want snow?" I asked looking up at Dean.

"What?" Sam asked snapping out of a daze.

"Nothing. What are we looking for again?" Dean asked.

"Um...Lore says that the Anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets."

"Great so we're looking for a pimp Santa," Dean stated sarcastically

"Sweets?" I asked curiously.

"Think about it, Claire. If you smell like candy, then the kids will come closer, you know?" Sam explained.

"That's creepy," Dean took the words right out of my mouth. "How does this thing know who's been naughty and who's been nice?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it doesn't know because it isn't the Anti-Claus," I voiced my opinion.

"Hey it could be real," Dean retorted.

"But it's more than likely something else. Something so obvious that when you call Bobby to ask him he'll call you guys idjits for even thinking it was the Anti-Claus."

We watched as the 'Santa' talked to a little kid and the guy just looked like a creep, especially the way he talked to the kid. Then a woman in an elf costume came up to us asking if we had a kid we wanted to be taken to 'Santa'. I silently watched as Dean threw Sam under the bus and made the lady think Sam was some kind of creeper.

"Thanks a lot Dean. Thanks for that." Dean just laughed at Sam.

Then the 'Santa' got up and began walking toward us. He was walking with a limp, which I think is a complete coincidence until he got closer and walked right past me. I moved away and ended up backing up into Dean.

"Are you seeing this?" Dean asked.

"A lot of people walk with limps."

"Tell me you didn't smell that? That was candy."

"That was ripple. I think. Had to be."

"Are we willing to take that chance?" Dean asked.

"Guys I'll admit that was really weird but it has to be a coincidence," I said taking a step away from Dean.

"We'll find out, tonight."

* * *

"Did I tell you guys how much I actually hate you right now?" I asked as I curled up on the backseat.

"Yeah, you did," Sam sighed.

"What time is it?" Dean yawned.

"Same as the last time you asked," Sam spoke tiredly. I groaned hearing that sad truth. "Here, caffeinate." Sam handed Dean the thermos. I pulled my own out from under the seat and took a sip of the warm coffee. I smirked as Dean tried pouring some out of the thermos in his hand only to find out there wasn't any left.

"Wonderful," Dean said sarcastically before putting it down on the seat.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked opening the lid again. "I could've sworn I smelt--" Sam cut himself off.

Both guys turned and looked back at me. I quickly grabbed my thermos and cradled it to my chest.

"Come on, Claire. Share the wealth," Dean begged.

"But-I don't have very much left and--"

"Please." I sighed before I hesitantly handed the thermos to Dean. Dean opened it up ready to have some caffeine only to find that mine was empty as well. Dean looked back at me expectantly like I had another one hidden somewhere.

"Don't look at me like that! I thought there was still some left." Dean then tossed down my thermos next to his and Sam's on the front seat.

The car was silent until Dean scoffed. "Hey Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you the boy that hates Christmas?" Dean asked. That was random.

"Dean-"

"I'll admit it. We had a few bumpy holidays when we were kids."

"Bumpy-"

"That was then," Dean said cutting Sam off again. I stayed curled up as I listened to them. "We'll do it right this year."

"Look, Dean, if you wanna have Christmas, you and Claire can knock yourselves out. Just don't involve me," Sam sighed.

"Oh yeah, that would be great. Me, myself and Claire making cranberry molds," Dean said sarcastically. I sat up and smacked the back of Dean's head.

"Seriously what have we said about the whole hitting me thing!?" Dean groaned as he turned to me.

"It wouldn't be that bad you jerk!" I defended. Dean rubbed the back of his head before turning back toward the front.

It was quiet as Sam shook his head and we watched the trailer in front of us. Low and behold the creep Santa or Sam's 'Anti-Claus' was closing the curtains on his trailer after he took a look around.

"What's up with saint Nicotine?" Dean asked referring to the blinds closing. Before anyone could say anything, a woman screamed 'Oh my god!' even thought it was muffled Sam and Dean jumped out of the car pulling out their guns.

I followed in suit as I chased after them, keeping my gun in my coat. I'll leave the firepower to Sam and Dean. I caught up to them as the stood outside the door.

"Ha," Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. It's just uh...Well you know, Mr. Gung-Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa," Sam stated quietly. I hit Sam's arm as Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean threw open the door and he and Sam rushed in with me following right after. The creep Santa had gotten up off his couch and had a bong in his hand along with some porn playing on TV. Sam and Dean quickly put their guns behind their backs as I tried really hard not to laugh.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santa slurred.

"Silent Night," Dean started singing, very badly might I add. Then Sam joined in. I was just amused enough to watch them both make an ass out of themselves as creep Santa started singing too. I grabbed Sam's arm who grabbed Dean and pulled them outside.

Once we got outside I burst out laughing at the humiliating turn of events. Sam was red in embarrassment and Dean looked embarrassed but he wasn't as red as Sam was.

"Well that was the highlight of my night! You guys are great," I laughed leaning on Sam. "What are you gonna sing next? _Carol of the Bells_?"

All I got was a glare from Sam and an embarrassed look from Dean.

* * *

I sat on the bed with Sam's laptop sitting on my lap. My finger hovered over the 'L' wondering if it should press the button or leave it be. My finger quickly hit the appropriate keys to find the thing I wanted. I clicked on the first sight that popped up on the search list.

"Lilith, Lucifer's first. She was created by Lucifer himself, known as the first demon created. Said to have been Lucifer saying to God 'hey look what I can do' before being hurled to hell," I read out loud, the empty room my audience.

"Yeah that'd make sense if Lucifer was real," I argued with the computer. "Destroyer of children and seducer of men? How hard could it be to find her?"

"Harder than you might realize," a voice rang out. I jumped and fell ungracefully off the bed as Carter stepped out of the shadowed corner.

"What do you want?" I groaned not particularly wanting to talk to him.

"To help."

"Yeah the last time you said that I got hit over the head and ended up in Cold Oak, North Dakota. Nice try but it ain't gonna work."

"Oh come on, Claire, you know you can't resist me," Carter stated walking toward me.

"Cocky aren't we?" I asked backing away from him only to run into the wall. Carter immediately stopped and sat down on the bed.

"I remember when you looked at me the way you look at him, no matter how brief it may have been."

"Look at who?"

"Dean, You're really falling for him and the only people who can't see it are you and Dean. Yet you can't seem to let go of Sam because you feel like you owe him after breaking his poor fragile little heart. But you don't have to worry about that, Ruby will help him pick up the pieces."

"Do you want something?" I hissed crossing my cold arms over my chest.

"I want you to stay as far away from Lilith as possible."

"Why?"

"She wants Sam and Dean's heads on a stick and don't think she'd stop for one minute to hear what you have to say even with your little powers."

"Wait, hold on a second! You were helping us look for Lilith but now you're telling me not to go after her?"

"If you or the Winchesters even try to go after her it'll end in bloodshed." I looked down at the ground where Sam's laptop was sitting. I looked up opening my mouth to say something but Carter was gone.

"Carter?!" I called out to the empty room around me. I shook my head before picking up Sam's laptop and logging off of it. Just as I did Sam and Dean walked through the door talking about wreaths.

"I take it you found something or are you guys talking about Martha Stewart decorations for the impending holiday?" I asked.

"Haha very funny but no we found a connection, smart ass," Dean said throwing his jacket on the bed.

"Dealing with wreaths?"

"Yeah we found the same wreath at both victims' houses."

"A common denominator. See I told you guys it wasn't the Anti-Claus!" I smirked.

"We're gonna call Bobby just to make sure."

"Yeah, but when he calls you guys a bunch of idjits don't say I didn't warn you."

Sam and Dean changed into casual clothing before Sam got on the phone to call Bobby. I looked over at Dean and couldn't help but replay Carter's words over in my head. "_You're really falling for him and the only people who can't see it are you and Dean. Yet you can't seem to let go of Sam because you feel like you owe him after breaking his poor fragile little heart."_

That's all I did though was break his heart. If I hurt one then I'll more than likely hurt the other or seeing as how it is Dean we'd both end up hurting each other and he's going to hell. Now is just not a good time, I doubt there will ever be a good time. And Sam, well wouldn't it be like a slap in the face to him if I said 'hey I think I might love your brother'?

"Thanks Bobby," Sam said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Well we're not dealing with the Anti-Claus."

I opened my mouth to say 'I told you so' but Dean beat me to it. "Don't say a word, Claire." I just smirked.

"What'd Bobby say?" I asked innocently.

"Uh, that we're morons," Sam replied. I opened my mouth again only to get 'the look' from Dean. I closed my mouth and motioned like I was zipping it closed.

"He also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths," Sam said absently as he typed away at his computer.

"Wow. Amazing. What the hell is meadowsweet?" Dean asked.

"It's pretty rare and it's probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore."

"Pagan lore?" I asked sitting down on the couch next to Dean.

"Yeah. See they'd use meadowsweet for human sacrifices. It was kinda like chum for their gods. Gods were drawn to it, they'd stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human."

"Oh yummy," I threw in sarcastically.

"Why would somebody use that for Christmas wreaths?" Dean asked standing up.

"It's not as crazy as it sounds, Dean. Pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan."

"Christmas is Jesus' birthday," Dean told Sam.

"No," Sam sighed. "Jesus' birthday was probably in the fall. It was actually the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the church and renamed Christmas." Gee thanks for that Sam. "But I mean the Yule log, Santa's red suit, that's all remnants of pagan worship."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked. "What are you gonna tell me next? The Easter bunny's Jewish?"

I snorted before Sam gave me a 'shut up' look. "You were asking for it." Sam just shook his head.

"You think we're dealing with a pagan god?" I finally asked.

"Yeah probably Holdenacar, god of the winter solstice," Sam explained.

"And all these Martha Stewart wannabes buying these fancy wreathes?" Dean asked totally stealing what I had said earlier.

"Yeah, it's pretty much like putting a neon sign on your front door saying: 'Come kill us'."

I said, "Fantastic" at the same time Dean said "Great".

"Huh..." Sam scoffed while reading something on the computer screen. I stood up and walked over and stood behind him seeing yet another creepy picture.

"What?" I asked trying to read what the page said.

"When you sacrifice to Holdencar guess what he gives you?" Sam asked.

"Lap dances, hopefully," Dean said.

"Mild winter," Sam answered ignoring Dean's answer

"Kinda like the fact that there is absolutely no snow in Michigan in the middle of winter! See I told you so. I was tuned into this case from the moment we crossed the state line," I smirked before giving both of them an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Do we know how to kill it yet?" Dean asked dragging his attention from me to Sam.

"No, Bobby's working on that right now," Sam sighed. "We gotta figure out where they're selling these wreathes."

"You think they're selling them on purpose?" Dean asked. "Feed the victims to this thing?"

"Let's go see," I answered for Sam before I grabbed my coat the guys following in suit.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alert list and favorites! You guys are all awesome. Thanks again to my wonderful beta for all her help! Leave a review, they make my day!!**


	11. Merry Christmas

_**Chapter 11 – Merry Christmas, Dean Winchester **_

Dean pulled up to a little Christmas store that was right at the heart of town. A small smile graced my face as I looked at the Christmas decorations in the window. I quickly climbed out of the car to get a closer look. My smile dropped when I saw Dean was watching me.

"You weren't kidding when you said you liked Christmas," Dean said quietly as he walked up next to me.

"Nope, I love everything about it," I answered quickly giving him a small smile.

Dean opened the front door and I walked into the store first followed by Dean then Sam. While the guys went straight to the counter to ask about wreathes, I went to the right. There at the right side was one of those little villages you can set up and add to. It lit up and played music which I thought was the cutest. Jeremy and I had a set that we put up every Christmas before...

I turned to go back to Sam and Dean but stopped when I saw a beautifully decorated evergreen tree in the corner. As I walked over to the tree I lost sight of Sam and Dean due to the fact that there was a wall between us. The tree itself was in its own little decorated room, probably there so families' could take Christmas photos.

As I walked through the doorway I saw the mistletoe hanging in the doorway. It was odd because usually stores don't hang it up in public places, but if people don't notice it I guess they could get away with it. The thought left my mind as I walked toward the tree and I couldn't help but reach out and touch the tree.

"Having fun?" Dean asked. I jumped and turned around quickly to see Dean leaning against the door frame.

"Dean--"

"Come on we got a name."

"Oh, a name," I said slowly making my way to the door and stood in front of Dean. "Dean, move. You said we have to go so let's go."

I tried pushing past him only to have him not budge. I opened my mouth to say something but immediately closed it when I noticed that he was extremely close and as I looked up at him our faces were close to touching.

"Dean, the case--" He cut me off.

"Can wait a second." I was confused at what was going on before Dean gently put his hand on my cheek before he leaned forward and placed his warm lips on mine. The only thing that passed through my mind was 'Oh my god'. I responded after a moment of shock and wrapped my arms around his neck. In that moment the only thing that mattered was kissing Dean Winchester.

Then reality hit and I quickly pulled back, drawing in a shaky breath I pushed past Dean and out of the store. I saw Sam sitting in the car an annoyed look on his face, but the look immediately vanished when he saw me. Y_ou can't seem to let go of Sam because you feel like you owe him after breaking his poor fragile little heart. _Yeah I hate you, Carter. I lowered my head and climbed into the backseat of the impala.

Few moments later Dean came out. I tried reading the emotions on his face but there weren't any. I kept my eyes focused on the passing scenery outside and before I knew it we were back at the motel and Dean was talking to Sam.

"So how much do you think a meadowsweet wreath would cost?" Dean closed the door after I walked in behind Sam.

"A couple hundred dollars, at least," Sam replied.

"And this lady's giving them away for free? What do you think about that?"

"Well, I'd say it's pretty suspicious," Sam answered taking off his jacket, Dean doing the same.

I on the other hand kept mine on. I had this weird feeling that I should go back outside. I shivered before looking at the guys and walking toward the door.

"Where you going?" Sam asked.

"Outside to make a phone call. You know I, uh, haven't talked to my sister lately and just wanted to make sure things are square on her end." That was a lie. Why have I been lying to them so much lately?

"Don't wander to far," Sam said as I walked out the door. I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

I wandered out into the parking lot which was creepily desolate. I looked everywhere because I had the feeling I was being watched. I turned to sharply my left when I heard clapping and saw Carter stepping into the light.

"Well done, I mean you should have seen the look on his face when you walked away from him. Classic."

"Carter, do you have like a split personality problem or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"Do you Claire? I mean one minute you're happy and a healer, then the next you're depressed and a killer. Your powers have you so twisted inside you don't know who you are."

"They're abilities not powers and I have never killed an innocent person before," I hissed.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," a female voice rang out. I looked past Carter and saw Ruby step out of the shadows.

"I haven't."

"Then why don't you remember where the blood came from, when you woke up in the woods all alone? Oh and why whenever you touch certain people, do you drain them of energy?" Ruby asked rhetorically as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not a killer," my voice cracked as I tried to convince myself of it.

"Lilith is going to use your weaknesses against you, and when she sees that you have no idea how to control yourself she is going to rip you limb from limb. Then she's going to move onto the Winchester boys and she won't stop there," Carter sighed. "And you're right, I really don't care what happens, I'm just trying to be nice here."

"Well stop," I growled keeping my voice down. I glared at both him and Ruby. "I am sick and tired of listening to you and Ruby and Alex about Lilith. You demons will not dictate what I do, and if I go after Lilith than fine but I don't need you stupid assholes treating me like a child. Now you need to leave!"

I pointed at Ruby then threw my hand toward the woods and it was almost like an invisible force picked her up and chucked her into the trees. I staggered backward and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Carter had a grin on his face. First it was Alex being all happy that I could exorcise a demon without uttering a word of Latin and now Carter had a giddy look on his face because I threw Ruby into the woods without actually touching her. **What in the hell is going on?!?!**

* * *

I yawned and tried to stretch out only to hit my head against something hard. I blinked rapidly adjusting to the light and once I did I found myself staring at the roof of Dean's car. I quickly sat up and found that I was indeed spread out across the backseat of his car.

Uh oh. I don't remember what happened last night. I remember throwing Ruby into the woods and then after that it is all fuzzy. I shook my head hoping to get rid of the groggy feeling I had, and it worried me that I was sleeping in Dean's locked car.

I got out and walked up to the motel room, just as I reached for the handle the door swung open to reveal Dean.

"Found her, Sam," Dean said into the room behind him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"You were gonna go look for me?" I asked curiously.

"You were gone all night, you didn't even call to tell us where you went or anything!" Dean said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room.

"Sorry, mom, I'll make sure I do that next time," I replied sarcastically pulling away from Dean.

"Claire--"

"So what are the plans for today, Sam?" I asked looking at Sam and totally ignoring Dean.

"Uh well, we—uh we're gonna go to see the lady who makes the wreathes," Sam answered hesitantly wondering if he should get between Dean and I at the moment.

"Great, let's go," I said marching past Dean and out the front door.

* * *

No one said anything the entire ride over. I wanted to smack Dean, while he looked like he wanted to hit someone and Sam kept moving around uncomfortably. Why Dean thought he needed to know where I was 24-7 bugged me and I don't know why. Lately a lot of things got under my skin.

Dean pulled up to the curb and we got out. We all stood there looking at the festive Christmas house.

"So this is where Mrs. Wreath lives, huh?" Dean asked. "Boy, can't you just feel the evil, pagan vibe?"

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Sam with an annoyed look on my face. I followed after Dean with Sam right behind me. Dean reached forward and knocked using the knocker with bells on it. I plastered a fake smile on my face as the door opened to reveal a cheery woman.

"Yes?" her sugary voice sounded almost too sugary.

"Tell me you're the Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreathes," Dean said as sweetly as Dean could.

"Why, yes I am," she replied in a happy voice.

"Hah. Bingo!" Dean replied happily looking down at me then up at Sam, a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah!" Sam also had a big smile plastered on his face Dean was inconspicuously looking at the inside on the house. "We were just admiring your wreathes at Mr. Silar's place the other day."

"You were?" she asked surprised. "Isn't that meadowsweet just the finest smelling thing you ever smelled?" She had almost a slight southern accent.

"It is. It really is," I said in the sweetest voice I could. "But the problem is that all your wreathes have sold out before we had the chance to buy one."

"Oh fudge!" she exclaimed.

"You wouldn't happen to have another one we could buy from you?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no. I'm afraid those were the only ones I had for the season."

"Tell me something, why'd you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?" Dean asked trying to get any type of pagan answer out of her.

"Why the smell of course," she laughed. Just then a man showed up behind her with a pipe in his mouth. "I don't think I've smelled anything finer."

"Yeah, you mentioned that," Sam said.

"What's going on, honey?" the man asked taking a good look at the three of us.

"Well just some nice boys and girl, asking about my wreaths, dear."

"Oh the wreathes are fine. Fine wreathes," he answered. Yeah that wasn't weird at all. "Oh care for some peanut brittle?"

"No thanks," I answered quickly grabbing Dean's hand and pulling it back away from the peanut brittle, but I kept my hand in his to not look any more suspicious than we already did.

"Well thanks anyway!" Sam said quickly before we turned away from the door and headed back to the car. As soon as I heard the door shut I ripped my hand away from Dean and walked ahead of them.

"Oh yeah real mature," Dean responded.

"Look who's talking," I retorted.

* * *

"I knew it!" Sam exclaimed causing me to sit up and Dean to stop shaving the stakes. "I knew something was off about those two!"

"Care to elaborate, Sam?" I asked.

"The Carrigans lived in Seattle last year where two abductions took place right around Christmas. They moved here in January. All that Christmas crap in their house wasn't boughs of holly, it was vervain and mint."

"Pagan stuff?"

"Gotta be major pagan stuff for Sam to even mention it, Dean," I answered shooting Dean an obvious look. He shot me an annoyed look before turning to Sam.

"So what? Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a god under their plastic covered couch?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"All I know is we gotta check them out." I looked over at Sam before looking at Dean who went back to the stakes. "What about Bobby? He's sure evergreen stakes will kill this thing?"

"Yeah, he's sure," Dean answered looking at his handiwork. Sam nodded and closed his laptop before he grabbed a bag and loaded the stakes into it. I got off the bed and walked to the door and outside only to be followed by Dean.

"Hey, I want you to be careful," he said holding onto my arm.

"You too."

"About what happened at the--"

"Dean," I cut him off just as Sam came out locking the room behind him. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Dean parked a little bit down the block and grabbed the bag and slung it on his shoulder. The three of us walked quietly up to the front door. Dean leaned over to pick the lock while Sam grabbed some stakes out of the bag handing one to me and Dean after he was finished with the door.

Once inside we veered toward the living room when Dean stopped and turned to Sam. "See, plastic," he whispered. Dean shook his head causing me to roll my eyes.

I slowly walked away from the two and toward the kitchen. On the island in the middle there was a plate of cookies. Nothing was out of place, everything was...dare I say perfect. I stopped when I saw a door with a weird lock on it.

I turned to look at Sam who was standing right behind me. He called for Dean before we made our way to the basement. I went down first with my flashlight in hand. As I reached the bottom I about threw up, due to the amount of blood and guts I saw. I turned around quickly and pursed my lips, I met Dean's gaze for a moment before glancing away.

"You ok," Sam asked softly. I nodded once in response and avoided both his and Dean's eyes.

Once again the three of use split in different directions. I shined my flashlight at the different tools hanging on the wall covered in blood. I turned back to call to Dean only to hear Sam shout to Dean as he and Dean struggled with the crazed Carrigans. I quickly ducked down to the ground I was ready to jump out and stake Mr. Carrrigan, but the look Sam shot me told me to stay where I was.

I ducked behind the small table and leaned against it the stake pressed to my chest. I shut off my light and looked to my right and slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. Next to me were two bloody skulls. I listened as something heavy fell to the ground and I heard Sam grunting.

"Gosh I wish you boys hadn't come down here," I heard Madge say before slamming Sam's head into the wall.

"If they're here than that girl is here somewhere," Mr. Carrigan said his voice coming awfully close to where I was hiding.

"Sweetheart let's deal with these two then we'll come back down here and deal with her," Madge said before dragging Sam up the stairs. I heard the footsteps come close to me before they stopped grabbed Dean and pulled him up the stairs.

I wasn't sure how long I had sat there before I stepped out from my hiding spot, forgetting about the evergreen stakes and made my way to the stairs. Slowly I made my way to the top and as I did I heard talking along with Sam and Dean yelling out in pain. Once I hit the top step it creaked causing the voices to stop.

I swung the door open which smacked into somebody before I threw myself at Madge Carrigan knocking her to the ground. I jumped off of her and tried to get to Sam and Dean who were tied to a chair trying to get to me. Before I could reach them I was slammed into the cabinets before dropping, painfully to the ground.

"Look, honey, I found her," Mr. Carrigan said as he watched me try to crawl away. He pulled my up off the ground and slammed me into the fridge. I got up off the ground just in time to dodge a knife flying at my stomach. I jumped back again as Mr. Carrigan swung the knife at my head. I once again tried to make a break toward Sam and Dean before Madge grabbed my throat slamming me into the wall and holding me there.

Mr. Carrigan handed her the knife as he walked over to Dean with pliers in his hand. He forced Dean's mouth open and Madge held the knife to my throat. Just as both went to finish what they started the doorbell rang.

"You should get that," Dean said his voice muffled. Mr. Carrigan set the pliers down as Madge hit me in the temple with the handle of the knife hoping to knock me out. She let me fall to the ground before she and her husband walked out of the room.

"Claire?" Dean asked. I picked myself up off the ground and held onto my bleeding head before walking over and untying the guys. Dean quickly stood up and grabbed my face with his hands as he looked over the cut of my forehead.

"Come on," he said as he pulled me into the other room as the Carrigans arrived back in the kitchen. Dean and I slammed the door shut and leaned against it as they banged on the door. Dean pulled out a drawer on the big organizing unit which held the door closed. Dean and I then made our way over to the other door that Sam was holding shut.

"What do we do now? We left the evergreen stakes in the basement!" Dean asked over all the ruckus the Carrigans were making.

"We need more evergreen, Dean," Sam replied like it was obvious. At the same time all three of us looked at the Christmas tree. "Help me with this Dean," Sam said referring to the large china cabinet. "Claire the tree!"

As they dealt with the door I quickly ran over to the tree and pulled it down to the ground. Just as the tree hit the ground Dean was by my side grabbing branches and ripping them off the tree leaving on end sharp enough to stab someone. He and Sam both ripped branches off before the noise ceased. I didn't have time to get a branch as Mr. Carrigan flew into the room screaming as he tackled Dean.

Then as Madge came into the room I jumped at her only to get thrown into the coffee table. She then grabbed Sam and threw him against the wall and in the process Sam had lost his stake. All while this was going on Dean was getting his ass handed to him by Mr. Carrigan. I saw that Sam was struggling so I picked up the branch and stabbed Madge in the back. She froze and made a gurgling sound as I dug the branch in farther, her grip on Sam loosening as she fell to the ground dead.

"MADGE!" Mr. Carrigan screamed distracted which gave Dean enough time to push him to the ground and stab him with the branch. Once both were dead I stood next to Sam and Dean came to stand next to us as we looked down at the now dead Carrigans.

"Merry Christmas?" Sam said still breathing hard. I snorted and brought my hand up to my forehead and winced as I felt the cut.

"Let's go," I said quickly. We made our way out outside and back to Dean's car as quick as we could hoping to not be spotted. Once we got back to the motel everyone went their own way. I stayed outside and spotted a car I could hot wire and steal. I heard the door of the motel room open up and Dean walked out.

"You okay?" He asked when he saw me just standing there. He put his hand on my arm.

"Yeah, uh I'm gonna head a few towns over and visit someone."

"Come on Claire. You can stay here with me and Sam."

"Spend Christmas with your brother Dean and don't worry about me okay? I promise I'll be okay," I said with a small smile on my face. "I'll be back by morning."

"Call me and I'll come and get you," he said with a 'that's final' tone in his voice. I shook my head and turned away from him and walked slowly toward the other car. _You're really falling for him and the only people who can't see it are you and Dean. _Should I do it?

"Dean!" I called out as I turned back toward him. He stopped walking and looked at me. I walked up to him and placed my lips firmly against his before pulling away. "Merry Christmas, Dean Winchester."

I turned away from him once again not wanting to see his reaction. I pulled open the already unlocked door and hot wired the car before pulling away from the parking lot. I could still see Dean standing there. A grin stretched across my face as I made my way to Keaton, Illinois.

* * *

I walked through the snowy cemetery passing several headstones before reaching the one I was aiming for. I sat down in the snow right in front of the headstone.

"Hey daddy," I whispered gently touching the cold stone. "It's been awhile."

It was quiet. The wind rustled through the leafless tree branches. I shivered as I looked at the cold tombstone before looking at the snow covered ground. I let out a sigh before facing the stone.

"I'm okay, Dad. Confused about everything that's going on but I'm okay for the first time in a while. I think I'm starting to understand why you kept everything from me. It's because everyone wants a piece of it, right? At least that's the feeling I keep getting.

"I'm pretty sure Alex is waiting for something, even though she's my sister, the one you never told me about. I can't help but feel like Ruby, and Carter, and Alex are just egging me on to something. What the hell am I saying?"

"I have these blackouts and every time I wake up I'm somewhere different from where I started, and not only am I healing people but I think...I think I'm killing them. Something Carter and Ruby said, about how some people I touch they either faint or something else like I'm draining them of energy. I can exorcise a demon with a flick of my wrist, well not exactly a flick, even if it was only once."

"I'm scared, Dad," I whispered. "On top of all that I'm trying to save Dean and help Sam but it's all just meshing into one big problem that's spinning out of control."

I sighed, "I know that we didn't exactly part on the best terms but I love you Dad and I really wish you were here to help me."

I sat there a while longer but once my legs started to numb I stood up and made my way back to the car and sat there in the heat before I pulled away from the cemetery.

* * *

**Yeah I know it's not exactly Christmas but oh well. Hope you guys liked it! Reviews make me happy so please leave one!**


	12. I Want It Back

_**Chapter 12 – I Want It Back**_

"_Tell me how I can save him!" I shouted at the crossroads demon Alex and I had caught. _

"_You can't," she sneered as she drank in the rage I was throwing at her. I tossed some holy water on her and listened to her scream before repeating my question._

_The pure anger that was radiating through me didn't bother me one bit. I hated the demon and she wasn't giving me the answers I wanted. I wanted so bad to kill the dumb bitch, not send her to hell, no I wanted to kill her._

_I watched as the demon clutched at her throat and made a choking noise. I watched as the demon sunk to her knees the black demon smoke falling from her open mouth. I looked down and noticed that my fist was tightly closed and shaking as the demon choked._

_I slowly loosened my hand and to my amazement the demon smoke began pouring back into the poor woman it was controlling. I tightened my fist again and directed my anger toward the demon and she began to do the same thing she was doing a minute ago. _

_I kept my fist closed tightly and as the black smoke disappeared I fell to the ground exhausted. I gripped my head in agony as a piercing scream ripped through my head. Soon after there were more screams and they kept getting louder and louder. They sounded like they were in pain, screaming out like they were being tortured._

_Alex knelt down next to me and put her mouth near my ear._

"_What you're hearing is hell, and it and I have something in common. We both want something from you."_

_I kept a vice like grip on my head as the screaming continued. This wasn't right, this wasn't how I remembered it. The screaming was still piercing through my skull as I slowly made my way back onto my feet. I glared over at my sister as she stood there arms across her chest, smirking! _

"_See dearest sister, those little powers you have, aren't yours. Something that happened almost 15 years took something away from me and gave it unrightfully to you. Now I don't know about you but I want it back."_

"_Alex I don't--" I hissed in pain as not only was my head hurting my chest, specifically my heart was...hurting._

"_Think real hard," she whispered. I watched as she pulled a knife from behind her back. On the blade there was a weird inscription and the image of the sun and moon. I took a step back only to trip and fall. Alex quickly sat on top of me and brought the dagger above her head._

"_Happy Birthday, Claire," she hissed before bringing the blade straight down and plunging it into my chest over my heart._

My eyes shot open as I sucked in a huge breath of air. I quickly sat up and took in my surroundings and realized I was still at the motel I was in when I went to sleep. I took a couple of deep breaths before I looked over at the clock which read 10:05. It was January 12th and I was now 23.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed so my feet were on the floor. I put my hand over my heart where the pain was subsiding. What did that mean? Was it Alex who stabbed me or was it something else? 15 years ago is when I...was there some kind of double meaning behind my dream? What am I thinking? It was just a dream.

The sound of my phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Good you're up," Dean's voice blared through the ear piece.

"Dean?" I asked groggily.

"We think we have an idea of what's going on."

"Really?"

"Witches. Found a hex bag underneath the vic's sink."

"God, that just so gross that she spat out her teeth and died from it," I softly said.

"Freaking witches, I hate 'em. The sooner we deal with this the better. We're gonna wrap it up here then swing by and pick you up."

"See you then." I hung up just as a shiver went down my spine. I grabbed my gun and quickly spun around pointing it at the creep in the corner.

"I want you to try something else," he said as he walked toward me.

"Oh really?" I asked not lowering my gun.

"I want you to pick me up and throw me like you did with Ruby."

I was willing to go on a little faith here because I needed answers. I set the gun down on the bed before I held up my hand in Carter's direction. Nothing happened.

"Well genius it didn't work so I guess you're outta luck, so just leave."

"Come on Claire get mad at me."

"Provoke me and maybe I will," I hissed. Carter walked right up to me and planted his lips firmly on mine. As I moved to push him away, he flew backward and hit the wall behind him. As he hit the ground a piercing scream ripped through me head causing me to grip my head and fall to my knees in pain.

"Impressive," he commented as he stood back up and inspected the dent he left in the wall. I looked from Carter to the ground in front of me. Carter walked over to me and put his index and middle finger on my temple and uttered some words I didn't understand and after he did that the screams died down and disappeared.

"You'll have to teach me that one. Carter, why can I do all this? Why can't Alex?" I asked quietly.

"What makes you think she can't do that?" My head snapped in Carter's direction as he said that. He sighed before sitting down on the bed next to me.

"You and Alex were born from a line of powerful beings, some people called them witches. Some went as far as to call them Protectors or Guardians, guardians/protectors of what I don't know so don't ask, but they could see ghosts and heal people, they had telekinetic powers as well, I mean the list goes on."

"I don't--"

"I'm not finished. Every generation there was the female who inherited the responsibility of having those gifts but in your and Alex's case the powers were split, so she got some and you got some. You died and when you came back you got most of her power."

"But why? How?" I asked confused. I had to know.

"Why don't you ask Bobby Singer. I'm sure he's been keeping secrets from you long enough. Fair warning, Alex isn't who you think she is. If you're gonna jump headfirst into this be prepared for what she'll throw at you. She knows how to use secrets against people."

"Cart--" I was cut off by the door opening. I looked over to where Carter was only to find him gone. Sam and Dean walked in, still all spiffed up in their FBI outfits.

"Claire, you okay?" Sam asked looking at me. "You look really pale."

"Claire?" Dean asked snapping his fingers in front of my face when I didn't answer.

"Wha—Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. So what's going on with the case."

I tore my eyes away from Dean who was watching me curiously as Sam rattled off about how they found the hex bag and think someone's got some bone to pick with the victim and the husband seemed like he was hiding something or other so the plan was to follow him. I nodded absently when Sam declared he was hitting the shower and I barely noticed Dean as he sat next to me.

"What's up with you?" he asked quietly once he heard the shower kick on.

"What?"

"You're out of it. Usually you're listening to Sam but you just looked like you were somewhere else. Not to mention there's a dent in the wall that I'm sure wasn't there before we left." I couldn't tell him about my newest developments regarding Alex and my abilities so I found the next best thing.

"Bad dream, I must have been sleepwalking and must have thrown something at the wall on accident," I whispered. Dean gave me the 'I-don't-believe-you' stare. "Look, about Christmas...I don't know why I kissed you but-" I cut myself off not having the guts to look up at him.

Dean was quiet as we both sat there. Dean was messing with his tie and after a while it got really irritating. I stood up in front of him and grabbed the tie from his hands and threw it on the bed.

"That got really annoying," I whispered. It was still quiet and it was making me nervous. "Dean say something."

"I can't. I'm sorry, Claire but--" He stood up in front of me.

"I know. I shouldn't of cause there's a lot going on with Sam and the deal and--"

"I don't want to hurt you," Dean whispered his face close to mine. That was it? He didn't want to hurt me? Had I always liked Dean? No I loved Sam, but there was just so much distance between that and now I couldn't help it. I reached up and gently laid my hand on his cheek and I smiled slightly as he put his hand on top of mine.

"Then don't hurt me," I whispered leaning into him. I reached up and captured his lips with mine before we both jumped back at the sound of the bathroom door opening. I'm pretty sure my face was bright red as Sam came out, fully dressed but stopped before looking between us.

"What's going on guys?" Sam asked curiously.

"Nothing, Sammy," Dean said quickly before heading toward the bathroom. "There better still be freaking hot water!" Dean shouted as he closed the bathroom door. I chuckled as Sam's questioning gaze turned toward me.

"Oh my cell phone is ringing! I gotta get that," I exclaimed lamely as I reached for my cell phone and flipped it open. "Hey Alex what's up?"

Sam reached over and grabbed the cell phone and looked at it before snapping it shut. I rolled my eyes before I sat on the bed cursing Dean for leaving me with Sam. I knew that I couldn't fall for Dean because I had been with Sam and Dean was going to hell but I couldn't help it.

It was more than a rebound. And let's face it...I still felt something for the younger Winchester no matter how much I wanted to deny it. I knew Dean was struggling with the revelation that he's going to hell and the only concern on his mind was if Sam was going to be okay.

Maybe falling for Dean was my way of letting him know I was gonna be okay or maybe it's me trying to convince me that I am gonna be okay. Oh who am I kidding, I like Dean and all that's gonna end in is heartbreak, it always will, just like Sam.

* * *

"So you guys think that whoever killed this guy's wife is gonna try killing him next?" I asked as we sat watching the guy sit in his car and eat.

"The way he reacted when I asked if someone had a problem with his wife. There was just something he wasn't telling us," Sam answered not looking back at me.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" I asked looking at the car.

"Anything," Dean said looking at me in the review mirror.

Suddenly the guy started choking and Dean threw the car into drive and pulled up next to the guy right as he fell to his knees still choking. I jumped out and ran to the guy who was still on the ground.

"Check the car," Dean ordered at Sam as he knelt down next to me as I held onto the guy who had an iron grip on my arm as he choked. Dean helped me get the guy off the ground and leaned him against the car. Sam ran to the car and started looking around for the hex bag and it wasn't long before he pulled it out.

"Sam," I said urgently as the man continued to cough and choke on whatever he had just eaten.

"Got it!" He pulled out a mini torch and lit the bag on fire before dropping it to the ground blue flame engulfing the bag. The guy immediately stopped having problems but was still breathing heavy.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"What the hell is happening to me?" he asked frantically.

"Someone murdered your wife and now they're trying to kill you," Dean gave him the straight forward answer.

"That's impossible!" The guy stuttered.

"If we hadn't been following you, you'd be a doornail right now," Dean cut him off. "Now who wants you dead?"

"Ugh..." The guy tried to think.

"Come on. Think." Dean demanded. I gently nudged Dean causing him to look at me.

"There's a woman--"

"Okay, a woman? Okay."

"An affair. A mistake! She was unbalanced, blackmailing me. I put an end to it a week ago," he explained.

"What's her name?? Sam asked.

"What--? What could she have to do with this?!" the poor man was losing it.

"Please tell us her name," I demanded calmly.

He stopped fussing long enough to give us a name and an address. I walked quickly back to the car with Sam and Dean. I grabbed Dean's arm right before he opened his door.

"Dean, I have a really bad feeling about this," I said quickly.

"We have to get rid of her," Dean replied pulling open his door, shrugging off my concern. I sighed before climbing in the backseat.

Dean drove like a madman and we were at the house in no time and the weird thing was that according to Sam and Dean the victim's house was right across the street. After getting out of the car we all discreetly made our way to the front door. I stood next to Sam anxiously as Dean picked the lock.

The gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach only got worse as we entered the dark house. I kept my gun trained on the floor as I followed behind Sam and Dean who had theirs up and ready to shoot. I swallowed the feeling as Dean opened a door to reveal a candle lit room and after turning the light on, a dead woman lying in a pool of blood on the coffee table.

"That's a curve ball," Dean said looking at Sam then at me. Dean walked over to the woman and used his gun to move her arm and on the wrist were three vertical slash marks. Suicide. I stood frozen to my spot as I watched the guys do what they do best.

"Three per wrist, vertical."

"She wasn't fooling around," Sam replied to Dean's statement.

"Maybe it wasn't her. I mean, this chick was messing around in the occult and who knows what she prayed to or provoked. This could've been staged," I supplied what I thought. Something about all this just wasn't right.

"Yeah, it looks like she was working some heavyweight evil here," Sam said as he knelt on the floor next to something. Dean then turned around and was met face first with a dead rabbit hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh, God!" was his reaction. "Frigging witches! Seriously, man, come on!" Dean ranted as I watched, amused by his outburst.

"I guess we know where she got the rabbit's teeth," Sam said looking at the rabbit.

"Paul sure knows how to pick them. It's like _Fatal Attraction_ all over again," Dean complained. "Why does a rabbit always get screwed in the deal? Poor little guy."

"You know what I don't get? If she was so bent on revenge then why do this?"

"Which lends credence to my theory maybe it wasn't her," I spoke up finally moving from my spot the bad feeling never leaving my stomach.

"Or, maybe she got Jane Dutton, thought she'd finished off Paul. Decided to cap herself, make it a spurned lover's hat trick," Dean suggested. I rolled my eyes. "This doesn't look like a TV room of a bright and stable person, you know."

"No but then..." Sam trailed off as he pulled something from out under the coffee table and tossed it to Dean, "there's this."

"Another hex bag? Come on." Dean looked over the bag in his hands. "Looks like we got a hit, huh? A little witch-on-witch violence?"

Dean got on his phone and dialed 911. I turned to Sam hoping he would listen to me about my bad feeling.

"Sam something isn't right. These witches aren't attacking each other for no reason! What if there's something more going on?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" He glanced down at me before looking back at the body. I picked up the makeshift book and flipped through some of the pages.

"Look at this. It's like she copied down all this stuff and I'll bet you it was from an occult book the kind where you have to pray to something to get what you want," I hissed before tossing the book down.

"You think something's giving them power?"

"I think there's something more than just witches. A demon, maybe? I don't know it's just a feeling," I finished just as Dean got off the phone.

"Why are witches ganking each other?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied with a glance in my direction. "But I think maybe we got a coven on our hands."

I shook my head and exited the room with Sam and Dean right behind me. We had to get out of there before the cops showed up.

* * *

"Carter!" I shouted as I stood stiff in the middle of the abandoned parking lot. After the events of last night I'm willing to get a little help from a demon, hell I'd ask for Ruby's help.

"Carter!" my voice broke as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you'd call for me. This is an emotional moment right here," Carter dramatized.

"Yeah well don't get used to it," I snapped. "But that aside I need some answers and I'm hoping you're the guy to give them to me."

"If it's about the witches, you'd be better of asking Ruby."

"Why Ruby?" My curiosity got the better of me.

"She had the inside scoop on witches, something to do with her past and all that fun stuff, but I'll make sure she knows you're looking for her," Carter said in an uninterested tone.

"Okay," I turned around and walked away from Carter.

"Wait that was it?! No goodbye kiss or anything?" Carter asked walking after me.

"Only in your dreams, Mr. Split personality," I toyed.

"Yeah look who's talking," he mumbled but I still heard it.

I shook my head just as I reached the motel room Sam and Dean pulled up in the Impala. I thought back to my conversation with Carter about talking to Ruby. Taking advice from a demon, Dad would be so proud. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go ahead and trust Carter again.

* * *

I yawned as I listened to Sam catch me up on everything that had happened that day. The day had ended and now it was dark out with the creepy fog looming around. I was still waiting to hear anything from Ruby or Carter. The bad feeling was still there and I had a funny feeling that it wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm already sold on that Elizabeth chick," Dean commented as he drove. "Did you see that victory garden of hers?" Dean asked more specifically toward Sam.

"Care to elaborate on the 'victory garden', Dean?" I asked feeling lost.

"She was growing Belladonna, wolf's bane, mandrake, all out of season too," Dean answered. "Not to mention that little flinch when we mentioned the occult."

"Your powers of observation astound me Dean," I muttered.

"Well she's definitely had a good run lately," Sam said quickly before Dean could respond to my comment. "Gone up a few tax brackets, won almost too many raffles, the kind of thing a little black magic always helps with."

"She's probably not alone if you're thinking a coven, Sam," I quietly stated from the back. "You said there were two other women who came to her aide when you were questioning her?"

"Yeah, and it looks like Mrs. Renee Van Allen has won almost every craft contest she entered in the past three months."

"A regular Martha Stewart, huh," Dean asked sarcastically. "Well, except for the devil worship. I'm thinking that was the coven we met back there, minus one member."

"Amanda was clearly going off the reservation," Sam commented.

"So Amanda was killed because she was a little too crazy for the coven and when you asked Elizabeth about this stuff she was jumpy before the other two came to her rescue where they acted like they were better than everyone else? So you guys think they killed her off to keep up appearances?" I asked. I could just see the gears turning in Sam's head.

"Seems like an appearance kind of crowd," Dean concluded. "If they killed a nut job, should we, uh, thank them or what?"

"They're working black magic too, Dean. They need to be stopped," Sam deadpanned. I looked at Sam questioningly. Did he mean kill them? Human beings and he wanted to kill them?

"Stopped like 'stopped'?" Dean asked thinking the same thing I was or at least along the same lines. Sam didn't answer.

"They're human beings, Sam," I protested.

"They're murderers," he retorted.

"You don't know that!" I argued.

"And you do? They are killing people Claire!"

"Do you know that for a fact Sam!? They've used it to harmlessly win trips and win contests, but you're quick to condemn them of killing other people."

I was irritated with his blatant disregard for human life witch or not, because according to Carter I come from a long line of possible witches myself. Maybe I was being a bit harsh but it was like he was trying to prove something with these witches. I watched as Sam glanced over at Dean, who glanced back at me before choosing a side.

"Burn, witch, burn," he stated as he drove. I scoffed and shook my head. Right after Dean said that the car's engine sputtered before it died. "What the hell?" Dean asked confused at why the Impala just quit.

The car slowed to a stop and standing in front of the car was none other than Ruby. Sam got out first and I followed right behind him. Dean then got out with the colt in hand and I walked forward to meet Ruby.

"So this is Ruby, huh?" Dean asked as he pulled me back and situated himself in front of me as he raised the colt in Ruby's direction interrupting her and Sam's conversation. "Never had the pleasure."

"Dean!" Sam protested looking from Dean to Ruby. He glanced back at me with a pleading look on his face.

"I was hoping you'd show up again," Dean's aim on Ruby didn't waver.

"Dean," I sighed grabbing a hold of his free arm.

"Point that thing somewhere else," Ruby ordered.

"Ha-ha-ha. Right," Dean replied sarcastically.

"Sam, please. Go," Ruby pleaded ignoring Dean. "Get in the car. Don't look back. Carter told me you were looking for me Claire, so take this warning, take Sam and get the hell out of here."

"Why? I don't understand--" Sam started. I sighed in frustration as Dean's head whipped around to look at me when Ruby mentioned the name of someone Dean didn't know. I could tell Dean was ticked because anyone siding with a demon isn't someone to be friends with. Which was ironic seeing as how Sam and Ruby were...

"Hey, hot stuff," Dean barged into the conversation again dragging his angry glare from me to Ruby.

"Dean, stop it!" I voiced causing Dean to look back at me and Sam to give me a look of thanks even if it was short lived. Dean turned back to Ruby once again ignoring me or Sam.

"We can take care of a few kitchen witches, thanks," Dean continued.

"I'm not talking about witches, you jackass. Witches are whores," Ruby stated viciously. "I'm talking about who they serve."

"Demons," Sam stated the realization that I was right hit him. "Claire was right. They get their power from demons."

"Yeah. And there's one here, now."

"Oh what, you mean besides you?" Dean's grip on the colt tightened which cause for my grip on his arm to tighten.

"Sam, it knows you're in town. It's gonna come after you and it's gonna want to get its hands on Claire. It is way more then you can handle. You won't be able to protect her."

"Who says I need protecting!" I shouted at Ruby.

"Oh come on, what is this, huh?" Dean asked right after I finished, looking over at Sam. "Please tell me you're not listening to this crap!"

I looked over at Sam who was contemplating what to do and he had a worried look on his face. He glanced over at me and by the look in his eyes I knew that he believed Ruby. And why the hell did I get dragged into everything!?

"Put a leash on your brother, Sam, if you wanna keep him."

"Dean, look, just chill out," Sam tried mediating.

"No. No!" He shouted. "She's messing with your head. She's using Claire as bait hoping to reel you in. God knows why. That's who they are!"

"I'm telling you the truth!" Ruby tried explaining.

"And I'm telling you to shut up, bitch."

"I'm sorry, why are you even a part of this conversation?" Ruby asked walking over toward me and Dean.

"Oh I don't know maybe because he's my brother and she's a friend, you black-eyed skank!"

"Oh right. You care about your brother so much. That's why you're checking out in a few months, leaving him to protect Claire all alone." I looked over at Sam confused.

"Shut up," Dean threatened. He was pissed off, you could hear it in his voice and Ruby was just going to push him off the edge.

"Let me save him so he can protect her, because you won't be here to do it anymore," Ruby jaggedly replied.

"I said shut up!" He yelled at the same time Sam shouted, "Dean, no!" and before I knew it Dean had pulled the trigger as Sam grabbed the gun and pointed it away from Ruby. As Sam slammed into Dean, it caused Dean to slam into me. I fell on the ground as a result of Sam and Dean's struggle.

I looked up to see if he hit Ruby and noticed she was gone. My elbow was stinging and when I examined it I noticed I had scrapped it. Dean threw an annoyed look at Sam before he came over and pulled me off the ground. The ride back to the motel was going to be awkward.

* * *

**Hey everyone, hope you are liking the story please review and let me know what you think! And thanks to my beta for helping me with my story!**


	13. Confessions

_**Chapter 13 - Confessions**_

That was exactly what the ride was...awkward. What annoyed me the most was that everyone thought I constantly needed protection! Did I not handle myself perfectly fine without either Winchester when I was hunting with Alex? Yes I did and the fact that I thought the demons' wanting me all ended when yellow-eyes bit the bullet! _Let me save him so he can protect her because you won't be here to do it anymore_; her words rang through my head. That was the line that set Dean off.

Dean quickly exited the car and slammed the door shut, Sam was right on his heels while I followed silently after. Dean opened the motel door and I closed it as I walked in after Sam.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean asked harshly not looking at Sam.

"What? What the hell was I thinking?" Sam asked confused as he and Dean stood in the middle of the room. I leaned against the door with my arms crossed.

"She's a demon, Sam. Period. All right? They want us dead, we want them dead!" Dean explained turning away from Sam.

"Oh that's funny, I remember that demon chick in Ohio. Casey? You didn't want her dead!" Sam retorted. My gaze snapped from the floor to Dean after I heard that.

"Yeah well she wasn't stringing me along like a fish on a hook."

"No one's stringing me along!"

"Both of you just stop it!" I shouted causing both to look at me. "She a demon, yeah, and lord knows we've all had our fair share of demon run-ins! We know they're dangerous and we know they lie but is it that far of a stretch to say that they wanna help?! God, Dean I think he knows that she is dangerous, why don't you just hear him out, for one minute?"

I was breathing heavy after I was done yelling. I looked at Dean who was giving me a mixed emotions look while I once again received a look of thanks from Sam. I nodded my head to Sam as I stepped out from between them and let Sam take over.

"Look, I know it's dangerous, that she's dangerous. But like it or not she's useful."

"No," Dean said raising his voice again. "We kill her before she kills us!" Dean looked from me to Sam a look of pure annoyance riddled on his face.

"Kill her with what?" I rolled my at Sam's statement. I knew that yelling at them again wasn't going to do anything sees as how it didn't do any good the first time around.

"The gun she fixed for us?" Sam asked.

"Whatever works," Dean shrugged.

"Dean if she wants us dead all she has to do is stop saving our lives." Dean just shook his head and turned away from Sam.

"We have to start looking at the big picture Dean! Start thinking in strategies and moves ahead. It's not so simple! We're not just hunting anymore," Sam kept going on as Dean stood over the sink. "We're at war. Whether we like it or not and now Claire has been dragged into this and if Ruby can help keep Claire safe then fine we get all the help we can!"

Dean shut off the water and dried his face with a towel before he turned to look back at me and Sam.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked Sam.

"Ugh. Why are you always asking me that?" Sam asked in an irritated tone.

"Because you're taking advice from a demon for starters. I'm pretty sure Claire is safe probably safer with us than with a demon and she can take of herself, we don't need some goddamn demons help. And now you seem less and less worried about offing people. You know it used to eat you up inside."

"Yeah, and what has that gotten me?" Sam asked. Dean was going to say something before I spoke up.

"Me," I said quietly. "Your compassion and love for life is why I fell for you in the first place, Sam. And obviously we didn't work out but that doesn't mean you should start acting like Dean. That's what made you different."

"Yeah," Dean said after an awkward moment of silence between the three of us. "We're supposed to drive in the frigging car and argue about this stuff while Claire sits in the back and listens to our stupid fights. You know, you go on about the sanctity of life and all that crap!"

"Wow, I'm glad you guys talk about me like I'm not in the room," I retorted.

"Wait, so you're mad because I'm starting to agree with you?" Sam asked amused. I watched Dean's response and noticed he was holding his stomach like he was in pain or something, before he put his hand down at his side.

"No! I'm not mad. I'm—I'm worried, Sam, because you're not acting like yourself." I stayed standing in front of both guys as they sat down on their respective beds.

"Yeah. You're right, I'm not. I don't have a choice," Sam sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, Dean you're leaving right? And I gotta stay here in this craphole of a world. Without you and leaving me to help Claire, alone. So yeah, the way I see it...if we're gonna make it, fight this war after you're gone then I gotta change."

"Change into what?" Dean asked quietly.

"Into you," was Sam's soft reply. "I gotta be more like you."

After Sam said that Dean clutched his stomach in pain. It was like he had a bad stomachache or something.

"Dean what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I don't know," he grunted in pain. "Something's wrong!" I could see it on his face the pain was getting worse.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's like there's a bunch of knives inside me!"

"Dean." Sam asked jumping off the bed. I quickly knelt down next to Dean.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean groaned in pain still clutched at his stomach. "The coven man, it's gotta be."

I quickly jumped into action along with Sam as we looked for the hex bag. I ran over to the TV and ripped it away from the wall and looking around the curtains and in bags in drawers but I couldn't find it.

"Sam I can't find it!" I shouted over Dean's screams of pain. I looked back just in time to see Dean knell over and start spitting out blood. "Dean!" I yelled as I rushed over to him.

I held onto Dean as he chocked and kept spitting out more blood. He rolled over on his side and I wanted to cry because I couldn't do anything to stop his pain.

"Sam!" I screamed.

"I can't find it!" he yelled. Sam then went over and looked through Dean's bag and pulled out the colt.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean asked trying to keep from chocking anymore. Sam didn't answer but just ran towards the door. Dean then looked at me a pleading look in his eyes. "Go after and make sure he doesn't kill himself."

"Dean--"

"Go!" he groaned in pain and spit out some more blood. I quickly jumped up and caught Sam before he started the impala. I jumped in causing Sam to give me a confused look before he threw the car in to reverse before he kicked it back into drive before speeding down the road towards the coven's hideout.

I gripped the seat as Sam drove and as quickly as we started Sam stopped outside the house and literally kicked down the front door scaring the three women inside. Sam had the colt raised and was pointing it between the three of them. I walked in slowly after Sam surveying the scene.

"Let him go!" Sam demanded.

"Let who go? What are you doing?" Renee asked frightened. "You're insane! Get out!"

"If you know about me then you know about this gun. You're killing my brother!" Sam shouted. "Now let him go, get away from the alter!"

"What?"

"Now!!" All three women screamed before backing away from the coffee table full of satanic things.

"Sam, I really don't think they know what's going on," I said quietly putting my gun in my pocket.

"They know something," he hissed. "Go!" Sam ordered directing them in front of the fire place.

"What? We weren't hurting anyone," Elizabeth pleaded with her hands up.

"Please, we don't even know your brother," Renee spoke up again.

"Stop the spell. Or die," Sam threatened. No one moved. "Five seconds."

"What?!" Renee screeched.

"I wouldn't play games girls because he's not messing around," I warned.

"Four," Sam replied cocking the colt.

"No, please. Don't kill us!" Renee begged.

"We were just getting Renee a lower mortgage rate," Elizabeth explained. I looked between the three confused before looking at Sam who was giving me the same look.

"Okay, maybe it's not you," Sam said voting out Elizabeth who just looked down right scared. He moved the colt over to Renee. "Or you," he ruled out Renee and moved the gun to the last woman, Tammi. "Maybe it's you."

"I don't what he's talking about! What are you talking about?" she sobbed.

"I mean, all of you, everyone in your little coven, you've all had runs of good fortune. Newsworthy fortune. Except for you, Tammi." I was confused at what Sam was doing at first but as he went on it started to make sense.

"Now tell me why is that?" Sam asked. "You didn't want anything for yourself?" The other women looked at Tammi confused like it was clicking that their friend hadn't really asked for anything.

"Or maybe you already have you want," I finished for Sam.

"Like these women's souls."

"I can't. I'm not—I told you!" she kept sobbing before she sighed and stopped the acting. I froze as she gained an annoyed look on her face before her eyes turned black.

"Nice dick work, Magnum," Tammi replied sarcastically.

"Let my brother go."

"What's wrong? Couldn't find my hex bag? Sorry sweetheart, but your brother's lungs should be on the floor by now."

The demon looked at me as I sharply told Sam, "Shoot her." Sam pulled the trigger, but everything went in slow motion. The demon put up her hand and the bullet stopped before dropping to the floor.

"You're in a lot of trouble Sam. And Claire darling I'm just getting started with you."

The demon swung her arm to the right which sent Sam flying into the wall and was being held there. Typical demon move. She then looked at me and raised her arm, but I was gonna go a little faith and hope to hell Carter was right. I raised my hand and pointed it at the demon. I could feel the power pumping through me as I kept the demon from throwing me around like a rag doll.

"Very good, Claire. I'm impressed, you're stronger than I thought but not strong enough, sweetheart." She then closed her fist and I could feel my heart being crushed. I gasped for air as I clutched at my chest wanting the pain to stop. I heard Sam pleading for the demon to stop and before I knew it the pain was gone and I was being thrown into a bookshelf.

The books fell on top of me as I fell to the ground. I struggled to get up but it was like some force was holding me down. I looked over at Sam who had a mixture of confusion and hurt and anger on his face. I grimaced as I heard Tammi break Renee's neck and her lifeless body hitting the floor while Elizabeth screamed in fear.

"Look you got me! Let the girl go! Let the girl and Claire go," Sam pleaded as he stuck to the wall.

"Wait your turn young man," the demon toyed. She then turned to Elizabeth and talked about breaking the ice and wanting her soul and how they were praying to demons. I felt the grip the demon had on me loosen just a smidgen and that little bit was enough for me to move my hand. I pointed my hand at the demon and moved it ever so slightly but it was enough to make her hit the fireplace.

The demon turned to me her eyes black and the pressure on my back increased causing me to shout out in pain as I was being crushed laying on the floor. I heard Sam shout out for the demon to stop and the crushing on my body stopped as she turned to Sam.

"Mm. Sammy Winchester, wow. Right here in our little town. You know, my friends and I, we've been looking for you and Claire."

"Why? Oh right, because I'm supposed to lead some piss-poor demon army, but Claire has nothing to do with this," Sam retorted.

"No, not at all, and she has a very big role to play, don't cha Claire," Tammi called over her shoulder to me. "You think those powers just popped out of no where. You wouldn't believe the secrets she's been hiding from you and your brother."

"Shut up," I hissed from my spot on the floor. The response I got was the crushing force returning on my back and pushing me into the floor.

"Stop!" Sam shouted. The demon whipped back around and faced Sam and as she did the force stopped again leaving me panting on the floor.

"You're not our messiah. We don't believe in you. But there's a new leader rising in the West." My breath caught in my chest when I heard her say that and only one name came to mind, Lilith.

"A real leader. That's the horse to bet on, Sam. The one who's gonna tear this world apart. Thing is, this demon...doesn't like you very much. Doesn't want the competition."

The demon raised her hand up and Sam slid a little further up the wall.

"Nothing personal. It's a PR thing," the demon stated as she crushed Sam into the wall. The wall was literally crumbling around him.

"SAM!" I screamed as the door burst open. The demon turned from Sam and slammed whoever had come through the door into the adjacent wall to Sam. To my relief and utter horror it was Dean. I struggled to get up which drew Dean's attention over to me.

"Wait!" Ruby's voice rang out before she walked into the room. "Please. I just...came to talk."

"You made it out of the Gate," Tammi stated. A shudder over took my body at the thought of the Gate the one that used my blood to open. "Impressive. It was a bitch of a fight, wasn't it?"

"Doors of hell are only open for so long."

"What do you want Ruby?" Tammi asked. While she was busy with Ruby I was able to lift my hand up once again and point it at Tammi but she threw out her hand and my palm hit the floor with a loud smack. "Not this time princess."

"I've been lost without you," Ruby said slowly taking the spotlight away from me. "Take me back. That's why I led the Winchesters here and the Williams girl is all yours."

I saw Dean mouthing something to Sam but my attention was drawn back to Ruby and Tammi.

"They're for you. As a gift."

"Really?"

"Let me serve you again," Ruby said as she drew closer to Tammi. "I've wanted it. I've wanted you...for so long."

"You were one of my best," Tammi stated causing Ruby to smile. Just then Ruby pulled out her knife and tried to stab Tammi but Tammi caught it.

"But then again, you always were a lying whore," Tammi concluded.

Then an all out brawl took place between Ruby and Tammi, both landing a few good blows to each other before Ruby got thrown into the nice plasma TV. Ruby tried to retaliate only to get thrown to the ground. Tammi then picked Ruby up and threw her into a shelving unit full of ceramic vases.

Tammi walked over to the fireplace and grabbed an iron fire poker. They talked about which side Ruby chose before Tammi scolded her for taking the wrong side I watched as Elizabeth ran over to the alter and started fiddling around with the little trinkets. Tammi told Ruby to get up before she turned to Sam and Dean.

"She didn't tell you? Pretty mortifying, I guess. She was one of mine. I turned her out a long, long time ago. Ruby, here, was a witch. Of course that was when you were human. Oh you didn't want your friends to know that all those centuries back you sold yourself to me? Don't worry, love. No secrets to where you're heading remember."

When Tammi started speaking the incantation in Latin the screams ripped through my skull causing me to shout out in pain. I couldn't grip my head because my hands were being held to the ground. I looked up and saw the demon smirking at me as black smoke poured from Ruby's mouth. I glanced over at Sam and Dean and saw the worried looks on their faces as they struggled.

I groaned in pain as Tammi continued to exorcise Ruby. But all of it stopped as Tammi started coughing which broke the incantation. Sam and Dean went crashing to the floor and the smoke went back into Ruby's body. I felt the force being lifted off me which allowed me to stand up. Tammi was now spitting up blood. She turned and killed Elizabeth before turning to me sees as how I was the only one standing.

"Gonna try and take me on again, princess?"

"No," I said simply as Dean came up behind her and shoved Ruby's knife into her back. Dean pulled the knife out and repeatedly stabbed her until she was dead. I wiped away the blood that was trailing from the corner of my mouth before Dean walked over to help Sam up.

I walked out the front door and didn't look back when I heard Dean call out my name. I had thrown a demon other than Ruby and Carter into a wall and there wasn't any screaming in my head until Tammi tried exorcising Ruby. Sam now knows and Tammi made sure that she ruined what I had going.

The secrets and the lies weren't going to cut it anymore. Sam is going to corner me and question me. That is if he doesn't kill me first. The thoughts kept swirling around in my head. My breathing got shallow before the world around me faded to black and the last thing I felt was me hitting the pavement.

* * *

I blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted to the light. I sat up stiffly as I took in my surroundings. I was back in the motel room. I looked to my left and saw that Sam was throwing some water on his face but Dean was no where to be found. I stood up quietly and made my way towards the door but Sam came up behind me and held me to the wall a knife at my throat.

"Sam what the hell!" I screeched as he held the knife steady an impassive look on his face.

"What are you?"

"I'm Claire, Sam what's gotten into you?!" I asked nervously.

"What happened to you? You go off with Alex and come back a completely different person. The secrets you've been keeping, care to elaborate."

"Take the knife off my throat and I'll explain everything," I whispered. I shuddered as Sam brought the knife away from my throat. I sighed and sat down on the nearest bed knowing that I had to face it.

"Um, well, it started right after we broke up and you left me on the side of the road. A demon picked me up, Carter, and he uh, he helped me find my sister. After Alex came around weird things started happening. I was healing people and then--" I cut off.

"What?" Sam asked like he was more concerned about why I stopped and not the fact that I've been hanging around a demon.

"I woke up in the middle of the woods covered in blood," I whispered. I couldn't look at the shocked look that crossed his face.

"I had a few more of these black outs. Then when I touched some people they got really pale and passed out. Then there was the demons the fact that I could exorcise a demon without speaking a word of Latin was only the tip of the iceberg.

I could toss them around like they could toss us around. Then the screaming every time I used the telepathy or exorcised one of those son of bitches there's this screaming in my head and one time Alex said, 'what you're hearing, that's hell' and those words still ring in my head every time I hear the screams. That's what she said.

Then the dreams started. First they were about Dean and how I'm not gonna be able save him. Then it turned into Alex beating the crap out of me and stabbing me. When Carter stepped back into the picture things clicked and then there was Ruby and..."

"But why?" Sam asked a worried expression on his face.

"God, Sam I've been asking myself that question for almost two years now," I sighed a tear sliding down my cheek. "I couldn't tell you guys because I was still trying to figure it out myself. I felt like if I told you then somehow it would get both of you guys killed."

I sighed when I felt Sam wrap his arms around me. I sank into the hug but quickly pulled back thinking about Dean. I know I'm terrible but I couldn't help but think of Dean through all of this. I looked up at Sam.

"Can we keep this between us until I figure out what's going on?" I was pleading at this point.

"We can help--"

"No, Sam. Being here, around you and Dean, I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else, but I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Sam asked a confused look crossing his face.

"This, everything, I mean..." I let out a sigh and turned away from Sam. "I have this sick feeling like I'm the one killing him."

"Dean? Claire he sold his soul that wasn't your fault," he argued pulling my arm making me turn to look at him.

"Yes it was! I could have stopped him. Did you know that the demon was considering taking my soul instead of Dean's? But Dean wouldn't allow it! I could have stopped it."

"I don't blame you, not anymore," Sam answered after a long silence. "This is my fault, I pushed you away I basically killed Dean. I won't let you walk out that door because we can all do this together."

"I lo--" I cut myself off before I could say any more. I took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't watch him die. Save Dean then we'll worry about me, okay? But I'm gonna go and when I get what I need I'll find you guys," I said softly before turning my back to him once again.

"Claire, I know that Dean's dying okay! I know that he's not gonna die because we're gonna save him, but I'm worried about you--"

"Save Dean then we'll worry about me, okay? But I'm gonna go and when I get what I need I'll find you guys," I said softly before turning my back to him once again.

"Why do you keep running off?"

"Sometimes you have to run to get the answers you want," I replied as I grabbed my bag.

"That's crap."

"Yeah, well tell Dean I'll see him soon."

"You're really gonna run away again."

"I'm s-sorry," I stuttered as I situated the bag on my shoulder.

"For what?" he asked as I turned to the door.

"Everything," I whispered before opening the door and closing it right behind me.

I walked out into the night air and saw Dean standing in the middle of the parking lot his back was to me. "Bye Dean," I whispered. I quietly made my way around the corner of the building and took off down the street.

* * *

** I know, I know! It's been a while but I want to again thank my wonderful beta! She's awesome. I also want to thank those who took the time to read this story and to review and/or add me to their alert/ favorites list! Please please please review so I know what's going through you're guys' heads when you read! Thanks! **


	14. The Truth of Betrayal

_**Chapter 14 – The Truth of Betrayal**_

**Two Days Later**

I walked a little further along the dark, deserted highway before I stopped and sat down in the gravel. I had been walking for a while with a heavy duffel bag on my shoulder. It was taking its toll on me. My eyes had long ago adjusted to the darkness but I couldn't help but feel like I was being followed.

After a few moments of rest I stood back up but before I took a step forward I heard the sound of crunching gravel behind me. I swung around quickly and saw a dark figure standing there but I couldn't see their face.

"Hey beautiful," I heard Carter call out. I sighed in relief, happy that it was him and not some starved animal or demon. Well he is a demon but he's someone I'm pretty sure I can trust.

"How long have you been following me?" I asked walking toward him.

"Last few miles. I'm surprised you left the Winchesters, yet again."

"Yeah well I think they're better off without me right now. Knowing my luck, my powers will get them killed."

"Dean's as good as dead and once that happens Sam's a sitting duck," Carter stated casually as we walked along the side of the road.

"Don't talk about it like that," I hissed crossing my arms across my chest. I walked faster so I would be ahead of him.

"Oh come on, don't be like that!" Carter called out as he caught up to me. "Besides you know I'm right, that's why you're so defensive."

"Where's the car? I mean how the hell are we supposed to get to Bobby's? Walk?" I asked changing topics. I just couldn't handle talking about the guys right now. Carter didn't answer so I took it that we were walking.

"Oh come on! Can't you do that disappear and pop up somewhere else thing like Ruby can?"

"Ha, Ruby's had centuries of practice. I on the other hand haven't," Carter laughed.

"You were human once?" I asked thinking about Dean.

"We all were, even Lilith at one point. Most of them lost their humanity though. That's what hell does to a person," Carter sighed and I swore I saw him wince when he mentioned hell.

"That's what it's gonna do to Dean?" I asked quietly. I already knew the answer.

"Yeah eventually." It was quiet between us as we continued on our long walk to Bobby's.

"Can we save him?" I asked a sliver of hope still shinning through.

"No," Carter stated flatly and just like that the hope was gone.

After a half mile I stopped and turned to Carter. "Okay demon boy, here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna transport us to Bobby's, we'll call it practice. Then you can help me out a bit with these crazy powers," I quickly spoke.

"Okay, but I can't promise you'll get there in one piece."

"You really willing to lose a piece of this hot body?" I teased as we stood there.

"Not a chance. Close your eyes," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and closed my eyes willingly before I felt a weird sensation cover my body. My eyes snapped open as I stumbled forward and landed on the ground right in front of Bobby's front step. I slowly stood up my legs wobbly.

I knocked on the front door. "Bobby!" I shouted as my fist connected with the door. "Bobby!"

"He's not here," a voice spoke up from behind me. I pulled out my gun and swung around before coming face to face with Alex. I looked at her and noticed that she was dressed in all black a drastic contrast to her usual bright clothing.

"Hey Alex."

"Where've you been Claire? I've been looking all over for you."

"You knew where I was," I answered an uneasy feeling settling in my stomach.

"I do now. I lost track of you after Michigan. I wanted to give you your birthday present." The dark look on her face and her tone set off red flags in my head. I took a step back as she took a step forward.

"What's going on with you Alexandria?" I asked using her full name.

"They told me I had to wait and play nice but I'm done. I want it back Claire," Alex hissed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I whispered as Alex got closer.

"Oh I think you do. Those little powers you just got all of a sudden...you really thought they were yours? You don't know how to handle them, they'll rip you apart. If I'm not mistaken they've already started."

I turned and jumped off the porch before making my way into the Singer Salvage Yard. As my feet pounded against the dirt and I hid the best I could I heard Alex walking and talking.

"You really want to do it that way, Claire?" She yelled. "I have no objections."

I heard the sound of metal scraping against metal and it sent shivers down my spine. Reality was knocking on the door, this is who Alex truly was. Carter told me to be careful and now it made sense. The dream was her way of telling me she was coming for me. The innocent sister I had met at the roadhouse was not who was currently looking for me.

She had fooled everyone, everyone except Bobby. He saw right through her, the constant looks and statements telling me to be careful, it was because he knew she was...this. I wanted to hit my head repeatedly into the car I was crouching next to but thought against it. I slowly peeked over the hood of the car and spotted Alex standing in an open spot looking around at the cars, a terrifyingly large knife in her right hand.

I recognized that knife from somewhere. I ducked back down as Alex swung toward my direction. Wait, my dream...that was the knife she plunged into my chest.

"I bet you don't even know why this is all happening to you, right? I mean you were just a normal girl, wanting normal things and before you know it all these weird _supernatural _things started happening."

As her voice neared I inched myself away from her before I remembered that was how she beat me at that paint ball game. I froze and pulled out my gun, ready to shoot.

"See we're different from the generations before us. Usually the powers only passed down to the eldest child, which in our case would've been me but in the case of twins, like us, the powers would be split."

I took another step back only to stumble into some scrap metal that was lying on the ground. I hit the ground with a thud and before I could react Alex was standing over me the knife in her hand. As she brought the knife down I rolled out of the way, losing sight of my only weapon before I jumped up and took off running.

"See one of us had the power of death while the other had the gift of life. Can you guess who had which? We completed each other, but Dad saw that as a threat so he abandoned one of us while he kept the other. There was a 50/50 chance whether it was me or you he kept, and tragically it was you, little sister," Alex hissed as she chased after me.

"So you're pissed off because Dad kept me but gave you away?" I asked out of breath.

"No I'm pissed off because when we turned eight years old you stole my powers from me!" She shouted.

I stopped dead in my tracks and grabbed the nearest piece of scrap metal, which happened to be a sharp piece of pipe before turning to face Alex. I readied the pipe as Alex strolled forward.

"But when Dad abandoned me, a new father came along and showed me everything I know. You may be familiar with him, Azazel."

"Yellow-eyes. You bitch!" I shouted. "So everything was a lie! You've been stringing me along the whole time and you were just going to kill me!"

"Getting to you was so easy. All I had to do was tear you and Sam apart. It was easier to break up you two than I thought it would be. All I had to do was send in Carter and make sure he told you about Dad's deal and the rest was simple."

"How dare you!" I screamed.

"Oh yeah you know what else I did, I made sure Sam got possessed by Meg which; is how he found out about the deal in the first place. I couldn't have penetrated through that little circle of yours if Sam and you were together. He was too protective of you. They both were."

"So you broke us up so I was vulnerable! You used that so Carter could move in and gain my trust before you showed up all doe-eyed and innocent?!" I asked in disbelief

"I did good didn't I? I of course had help from my true father--"

"Jesus, listen to yourself, Alex! You're calling a demon your father! It's wrong!"

"Not as wrong as me trying to kill you only to have that stupid excuse for a father to bring you back. How do you think you got my powers in the first place?! I stabbed you, I killed you so I could get your gifts but it backfired. You went to hell before coming back to life only this time you had my powers in tow. I guess I have Daddy and that stupid deal to thank for that."

"That must have royally pissed you off. It did didn't it because your younger sister was the one with the power not you!" I toyed as I moved closer to her.

"You weakened me so in return I'm going to kill you and get my powers back!" Alex lunged at me.

The knife came down but I threw the pipe up to protect myself. Alex pulled the knife away quickly before she slashed the knife at my stomach. I felt the familiar stinging pain as the knife made contact. Alex gazed at the knife with a sick satisfied look on her face. She once again swung the knife at me.

Using the pipe, I knocked the knife from her hands before she brought her leg up and kicked me in the stomach, causing me to gasp in pain. I retaliated by bringing my fist up and throwing it right into her nose. I heard a loud crack before Alex shouted in pain holding her nose. I shook my hand which was hurting from the impact.

I took that as my chance to run, while she was on the ground in pain. Holding onto my stomach, I ran to the porch and grabbed my bag before grabbing the first vehicle I saw which just so happened to be a dirt bike. I started to bike before throwing it into gear and tearing out of there.

I tried my best to stay straight but it was proving difficult with the duffel bag thrown over my shoulder and the pain in my stomach was becoming overwhelming. I made my way to the next town before I found a gas station and pulled over and parked the bike on the side of the building. The tears were falling down my face as I dialed the first number on my call list.

"_Claire?"_ Dean's voice sounded through the ear piece.

"Dean," I gasped, holding onto my stomach.

"_What's wrong?"_ I could hear the worry in his voice.

"It's Alex," I whispered as I leaned against the brick wall before sliding down to the ground. I hissed in pain as I reached the ground. I then looked at my arm and noticed Alex had sliced through my long sleeve shirt leaving a gash on my arm. I must have been too worried about my stomach wound to notice any other wound.

"_What happened?"_ I could just see Sam looking at Dean wondering what was going on.

"She tried to kill me Dean," I winced as I touched my bleeding wound with my fingers, covering them in blood.

"_Son of a bitch. I'll kill her!"_ Dean hissed.

"Dean--"

"_Claire, what happened?"_ Sam had taken the phone from Dean.

"I don't know, Sam, it was like someone flipped a switch. She kept talking about how I stole her powers and she was going to kill me to get them back," I whispered into the phone, I watched everything around my with a cautious gaze.

"_Where are you?"_

"A town over from Bobby's house. Where are you guys?"

"_In Pittsburgh, Bobby's in a coma."_

"Geez. That explains why he isn't home. What happened to him?" I asked worried, forgetting about my injuries for the moment..

"_They don't know. We're at his motel room looking for anything but the place is clean."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I said quickly getting up and walking around the gas station.

"_Claire, be careful."_

"Sam?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I'm sorry, for everything that happened between us," I sighed as I walked down the aisles looking for possible cars to steal.

"_Yeah well crap happens," _Sam answered quietly.

"You have no idea," I mumbled.

"_What?"_

"See you soon, Sam and tell Dean to cool down, I'm fine." I snapped the phone shut as I came across a nice 4x4 truck.

"This'll work," I said quietly as I jimmied the door open and hotwired the truck. Now all I had to do was make it to Pittsburgh in one piece.

* * *

I was fully annoyed and still in a small amount of pain by the time I reached Pittsburgh, seeing as how Sam and Dean thought they needed to call me every half hour to make sure I was alright. After the first ten or so calls I just stopped answering the phone which only made the calls more frequent.

I had gotten the name of the motel and had pulled in when I decided it was a good time to turn on my phone. I had so many missed calls and just knowing that they cared enough to call that many times made me smile.

I walked to their room and knocked on the door three times just like they told me to. I knocked again only to get nothing. I checked the room number to make sure I was knocking on the right one and I was.

"Sam, Dean, guys, open the door," I spoke up as I tried the door handle. I sighed before I knelt down and pulled out a bobby pin that had been in my hair and set to work on the door. A little while later I had finally managed to get the door open and walked in to see both guys passed out on their respective beds.

"Sam? Dean?" I asked as I walked over to the two. I quickly knelt down next to Sam and checked to make sure he had a pulse and thankfully he did. I did the same to Dean and he also had a pulse. I sat on the floor between the beds, confused, before I noticed the cups hanging limply from both of their hands.

"Okay so if Bobby dropped comatose first then he must have been here working a case. Knowing the guys they'd just go back to Bobby's room and crash so this must be Bobby's room. If I was Bobby where would I hide the research?" I asked out loud.

I looked around the room and noticed the closet was slightly ajar. I walked over to the closet and opened it but all I saw were clothes, and a safe built into the wall. I pushed the clothes hanging up to the side and found tons of papers tacked to the wall and lots of spaces where the guys had taken down research.

I shook my head not being able to make heads or tails of it with the missing papers. I shut off the closet light and closed the door and walked back over to where the guys were still out. I grabbed the cup out of Sam's hand and sniffed what little bit of yellow liquid was left in the cup. It smelt terrible for one, so why would they drink it.

I jumped as both Sam and Dean sat up taking in a large breath of air. It was almost like they were waking up from a nightmare.

"What the hell, you guys?!" I asked looking between them.

"Claire?"

"Well I'd hope so I mean, I drive all day all night and then some to get here and when I do get here I find both of you passed out on the bed?" I asked walking toward them.

"African Dream Root," Sam stated simply as he stood up.

"African what?"

"Dream root," Dean repeated. "We think that someone was using this stuff to try and kill Bobby."

"Oh how lovely. What is the stuff exactly?" I asked looking between them.

"Someone can take a drink of some of this stuff and terrorize other people's dreams. Turning bad dreams good, turning good dreams bad."

"They can also kill people in their dreams, I take it. So some creeper got a hold of Bobby and now he's comatose."

"We think he's awake now, which is why we have to get to the hospital." Sam said quickly.

"Okay," I nodded and tried to follow Sam out the door but Dean grabbed my injured arm causing me to yelp out in pain.

Before I could pull my arm away Dean pulled up the sleeve of my jacket to reveal the long wound that stretched from my wrist to my elbow. The gash was an angry shade of red, probably because I've been neglecting it. Dean's fingers gently traced the wound before he looked up at me pure anger in his eyes.

My other hand then immediately went to my stomach causing Dean to look down confused. He looked up at me before reaching for the bottom of my shirt. I didn't have time to stop him before he slowly pulled up my shirt enough to see my stomach was wrapped in bandages. It was probably time to change them, the blood was finally starting to seep through.

"I'm gonna kill her," he hissed. I pulled my arm away from him, pulling down my sleeve and shirt.

"You can kill her when I'm finished with her."

"Why did she attack you?" Dean asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Dean," I sighed. I reached up and quickly placed a kiss on his lips before pulling back hoping it would allow him to calm down a bit. "I'm fine, Dean."

Dean's hand rested on my cheek as he leaned down and placed his lips back on mine. Our lips moved in sync and it lasted longer than the previous one by far. I pulled away and walked to the door and followed Sam outside.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check out that college guy's apartment," Sam said when Dean and I walked out of the building.

"What? There's a college kid involved?" I asked. I hate feeling out of the loop.

"Yeah, I saw him when we were in Bobby's head and--"

"Bobby's head? Bet that was scary."

"You have no idea," Dean stated as got in the car.

"So I'm gonna go check out the college kid."

"I'll go with." I replied looking at Sam.

* * *

"Sam there is nothing here," I sighed as I closed stoner boy's closet door.

"I have nothing either. He's long gone."

"All we can do is go check on Bobby and figure out another way to beat this kid," I replied as I walked toward the door of the dorm.

We both walked out and as we walked down the narrow hall Sam bumped into my arm causing me to jerk it away in pain. Sam reached for my arm and pulled up the sleeve to reveal the same angry red gash on my arm.

"Alex did this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," I quickly pulled the sleeve back down. "And this." I pulled up my shirt high enough so he could see my stomach. I watched an angry expression cross his face. "She wanted her powers back Sam."

"Her powers?"

"Yeah, apparently they weren't mine. Dad made that deal, brought me back to life, and gave her powers to me. Now she wants them back."

"Doesn't make sense why she just flipped like that—"

"Maybe she's been against us the whole time. I've got to talk to Bobby about it though. He's been keeping all of this from me since day one and I want to know if any of it is true."

"And if it is?" Sam asked easily keeping up with my brisk walk.

"Then I kill her before she kills me," I whispered.

* * *

When Sam and I walked into the hospital room it was quiet. Sam clapped his hands together softly gaining both Bobby's and Dean's attention.

"So, uh, stoner boy wasn't in his dorm," Sam spoke.

"Our guess is he's long gone by now," I finished.

"He ain't much of a stoner," Bobby replied picking up a picture of the kid.

"No?" Dean asked.

"No," Bobby confirmed. "His name's Jeremy Frost. Full-on genius. Hundred and sixty IQ. Which is saying something, considering his dad took a baseball bat to his head. Here's father of the year."

Bobby handed Sam a picture of Jeremy's father. Sam tilted the picture so I could get a good look at it. Henry David Frost was his name.

"He died before Jeremy turned 10," Bobby clued in.

"He looks like a real sweetheart," Sam sarcastically noted.

"The injury gave him Charcot-Wilbrand, he hasn't dreamed since."

"Till he started dosing the dream drug," Dean commented.

"Yep."

"That's gotta suck, I mean never dreaming that's gotta be like going to sleep at night and then waking up feeling like you went to sleep a few seconds before." I commented thinking about dreams.

"And how'd he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you?" Dean asked.

"He was rooting around in my skull. God knows what he saw in there."

"Yeah how'd he get in there?" Sam asked. "Isn't he supposed to have some of your DNA or something?"

"Yeah," Bobby nodded solemnly. "Before I knew it was him he offered me a beer. I drank it. Dumbest frigging thing."

"Oh, I don't know. It wasn't that dumb. Ha," Dean tried laughing it off. He didn't.

"Dean you didn't." Sam sternly looked at Dean.

"I was thirsty," Dean tried reasoning.

"That's great! Now he can come after either one of you," Sam scolded.

"We'll just have to find him first," Dean retorted.

"We better work fast and coffee up. Because one thing we can't do is fall asleep."

"Oh yeah, that'll go over real well," I stated sarcastically.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Of all the people they called for help it had to be Bela Talbot. I mean sure she could get her hands on African Dream Root but I don't buy all this 'I'm doing it for Bobby' crap. She wants something, but what?

She was hunched over a Ouija board, I shook my head as I poured over old documents on Jeremy's life. His life was basically on paper and sitting in front of me. Hopefully something in here will lead me to where he's at.

Bobby was talking on the phone with Dean but I tuned out the conversation until he asked me if I had anything. I just shook my head no before pushing some papers to the side and looking through some more documents.

"Let me ask you something." Bobby said causing Bela to stop what she was doing and for me to mimic her. "What are you doing helping us?"

"Bobby, I'm surprised you don't remember," Bela stated smoothly. "Flagstaff?"

"Oh. Yeah, right. Flagstaff." Bobby replied in a distant voice. Well that didn't sound comforting.

I shook my head before placing in down on the table and closing my eyes. I could feel my brain overheating from lack of sleep. And all this research...I haven't done this much research in a long time. I jumped as something hard hit the back of my head.

"If Dean and I can't sleep until we find Jeremy neither can you," Bobby stated as he walked over to Bela to check on what was going on with the ghosts. I don't see why she got to use the Ouija Board when I'm the one who can see ghosts.

As I lifted my head up my eyes caught a glimpse of a picture of a factory before my hand slipped causing other papers to cover it up. I quickly found the paper and read through it. It was Jeremy's father's old workplace. According to some child service records Jeremy spent a lot of time there but the factory has been closed down for a while.

"Bobby, I think I may have something," I stated standing up the paper in hand.

"Let me see it," Bobby said quickly scanning through the picture. "Think he could be there?"

"Worth a shot," I stated before Bobby flipped open his cell phone to call the guys.

"They're not answering."

"I'll go check it out," I replied grabbing my coat and the truck keys.

It didn't take me long to reach the factory and as I did I noticed a car hidden around the side of the building. I jumped out of the truck before I pulled out my gun and quietly made my way into the place.

I'm not sure how long I had been walking around before I heard a choking gasp coming from behind one of the locker room doors. I threw open the door and held my gun up ready to shoot if necessary before I spotted Jeremy lying dead still on a cot.

I walked forward but stopped when I noticed that his eyes were wide open in shock but he wasn't breathing. I inched forward and checked for a pulse only to find that he didn't have one. I sighed and lowered my gun before pulling out my cell phone.

_"Hello?"_

"He's dead Bobby. Dead before I got here at least."

_"Damn. Come on back and I'll get a hold of Sam and Dean."_

"Okay."

I phoned 911 before I hurried and got out of there and made my way back to the motel. As I did Sam and Dean pulled up, Dean looking tired. Both got out of the car and gave me confused looks before Dean just shook his head and went in to sleep.

"Where'd you go I thought-"

"I found Jeremy," I answered. "He's dead."

"Probably because he got killed in his dreams." I gave Sam a confused look before he went on to explain how Dean fell asleep so Sam went inside Dean's head and there they found Jeremy and Jeremy's father killed Jeremy because Sam conjured him.

"Wow. Dreams suck," I stated.

"Yea, no kidding," Sam scoffed.

* * *

I laid on the bed as I messed around on my phone looking for something to do while Dean tried in vain to get a hold of Bela. Surprise, surprise he couldn't. Just then Sam and Bobby walked in.

"Have you guys seen Bela?" I asked sitting up before Dean could. "Apparently she's not in her room and not answering her phone which is driving Dean insane," I sighed before laying back down.

"She must've taken off or something," Sam stated the obvious.

"Just like that? A little weird," Dean replied.

"If you ask me what's weird is why she helped us in the first place," Bobby commented. I sat up and listened intently. I knew something was up.

"I thought you saved her life," Dean answered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked confused.

"That thing in Flagstaff."

"That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet. I gave her a good deal, that's all."

"Well then why--?" Sam cut himself off.

"You guys better check yourselves," I stated getting off the bed. Both Sam and Dean started to literally check their pockets.

"Not literally," Bobby stated knowing exactly what I was getting at. A look of realization crossed Dean's face before he turned towards the safe.

"No, no, no!" Dean repeated as he walked toward the safe and opened it to find it empty.

"The Colt. Bela stole the colt," Sam stated angrily.

"What?!" I shouted while Bobby said "Damn it, boys!"

"Pack your crap," Dean said angrily as he strode across the room.

"Why? Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"We're gonna go hunt the bitch down." Dean had a 'that's-final' tone.

Sam Dean and I piled all our stuff into the impala before I sighted Bobby loitering by his car. I walked over to him and glared at him hoping he would get the picture that I was not happy.

"Don't give me that look."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Tell you what?"

"About Alex. How the things I can do aren't actually my powers they're hers."

"Is that what she told you?" Bobby asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, that and the deal dad made included giving her powers to me. What's going on?" Bobby sighed looking anywhere but at me. I knew he was wondering if he should tell me or not.

"I'm sure she told you about where they come from."

"They came from my mother, my grandmother, and my great grandmother, and--"

"I get it. Your daddy made a tough decision when he gave up Alexandria. He loved you both, but knew that it was too risky keeping you together. He never expected to see Alex again but when he did she was standing over your lifeless body. After he made the deal, he brought you to me, asking to help him. I couldn't so I sent you to someone who could."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"**Her **name is Pamela. Pamela Barns."

"Pamela, where can I find her and what does she know?"

"I'll give you her number. You already know what you need to know but she'll be able to help you a little more."

"What is she?"

"A Psychic."

"If I wanted a frigging psychic, Bobby, I would hang around here with Sam but I don't want one I want answers."

"She'll help," Bobby firmly stated before writing down her number before climbing into his car.

"Claire, let's go!" I heard Dean shout from behind me.

"Yea, hold on a sec." I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed the number on the small piece of paper.

"Hi, Pamela Barns? Yeah, my name's Claire Williams and I was wondering if you could help me?"


	15. In Control

_**Chapter 15 – In Control**_

After I had convinced Sam to let me go off alone and see this psychic I let him convince Dean who was still not happy about it. They dropped me off at the nearest motel in town and before making sure I was going to be okay, left for another hunt. I shook off the nerves as I rang the door bell.

A woman in her late 30's early 40's opened the door. Her jet black hair fell a little past her shoulders in curls. She was wearing jeans and a black tank top.

"Pamela?" I asked and in response she pulled me into a crushing bear hug.

"You've grown so big! I remember when you were little, you were the sweetest little--"

"Wait so you knew me when I was little?"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry you don't remember but I'm gonna try and help you as much as I can."

"I really appreciate this Pamela."

"I know you do, now get your butt in here and let's get started."

"Like right now?" I asked walking in behind Pamela not quite sure of things just yet.

"Of course. I mean I can't help you with your memories as much as I would like that was your daddy's deal but the powers...those I can help with."

I walked into the seemingly normal house, though it was slightly darker. There was a round table in the dining room, some furniture in the living room, and stairs leading upstairs. Pamela walked in carrying a glass of water for me. I accepted it and took a drink before setting it down on the table.

"What do you mean help?" I asked.

"You need to learn control, just by looking at you I can see your emotions are all out of wack. What's got you on edge, sweetie?" Pamela asked in a motherly way.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I thought about all the crap that's going on. Dean's deal, Alex's betrayal, still loving Sam even though I'm falling for Dean, secrets, lies, demons to name a few. Not to mention that none of this should have happened it was all just one big mistake.

"Well," I let out a shaky breath. "When all this began I just thought I was a normal ghost seeing woman who was hell bent on revenge for her boyfriend's death and from there things spun out of control like you wouldn't believe."

"Try me."

* * *

"Wow," Pamela stated as she leaned back in the kitchen chair, "and I thought my life sucked."

"Tell me about it," I replied leaning back as well. It was quiet except for the subtle ticking of the grandfather clock.

"I think I know where to start."

"Really?" I asked hope flooding through me.

"Yeah, we need to unravel all those emotions and just loosen you up a bit!"

Somehow between the moment Pamela said that to a few hours later I ended up in front of the mirror seeing just about as much skin as I would if I was going to take a shower. I was in a pair of Daisy Duke short shorts, a black top that left my midriff and shoulders bare, and a pair of heels I would probably break my ankles wearing.

"Pamela I really don't understand how this is going to help my emotions. I just look like a stripper."

"We are going out for drinks and some dancing and by the time I'm finished, you won't have a problem with controlling your powers or letting loose every now and then."

"Okay but the effects of alcohol only last for a brief period of time."

"Maybe but I'm going to show you that you have to loosen up every once and a while to help move on in life."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that..." I faded off as I looked in the mirror.

"Face it sweetie, you have a hot body. You're a bit pale but you're still hot."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about this plan."

Despite all my pleading and begging to just stay at her house to teach me emotional control I still ended up at the stupid club. It wasn't a bar like Sam and Dean drag me into. It was a club with techno music pumping and flashing lights. I sat on the high bar stool stiffly and downed the shot of whiskey that was currently in front of me.

I looked over to see Pamela grinding on some guy, you have to admit the woman's got game. I shook my head and finished the glass before ordering some more. The bartender looked at me like I was crazy before he set another shot in front of me and that being like the 4th I've drank.

I ignored the effects of the alcohol as Pamela came gliding over to me. She grabbed my arm before I could grab my next shot and drug me to the dance floor. I elbowed the first guy who thought he could put his hands on me.

Pamela grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side. "Trust me and just go with it."

After that I don't really remember what happened. I do remember waking up in a foreign house in a foreign bed. Luckily I was still clothed but it didn't stop me from trying to exit the house as quickly as possible. Before I reached the back door, I saw Pamela cooking in the kitchen before it hit me where I was. I looked around and realized that I was safely in Pamela's house.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me you could rock out like that?"

"Like what?" I asked feeling nauseous. I covered my mouth as Pamela pointed to the bathroom door and I hightailed it to the toilet before upchucking last night's whiskey shots. The 8th one was the last shot I remember downing. Who knows how many more I drank after that.

"Now that you're hungover, we can begin."

"You wanted me hungover? We could have done that here!" I whined before throwing up again.

"I need the 'I-hate-the-world' emotion in full gear and with hangovers comes all the bitchy emotions I need to work with you and your powers."

"Goal achieved. I hate the world right now but I didn't need to be drunk to feel that way."

"Do you always complain?" Pamela asked pointing the spatula at me.

"If letting loose means me always having a hangover I will pass."

I could just see Pamela rolling her eyes as she filled a glass with water and brought be some aspirin along with the water. I quickly swallowed the pills before feeling slightly better. I knew I had to get back to the motel and get my things so I could change but Pamela stopped me before I reached the front door.

"Where you going?"

"To get my clothes," I said quietly, annoyed slightly by the fact that it sounded like she was yelling, damn hangover.

"You can borrow some of mine."

And with that my nightmare began. I swear I was in some bad remake of the _Karate Kid_ or something. Since when did physical exercising help when controlling emotions? I laid flat on my back in the grass breathing hard.

"Okay let's go we still have some more laps to run!" Pamela's shadow blocked the blazing sun.

"No!" I groaned not making an effort to move from my spot.

"How in the hell can you hunt but you can't run a few laps?" Pamela asked a small smirk on her face.

"I just ran 4 miles!" I said letting my anger get the best of me. "If you want me to have a heart attack please continue to drill me into the ground but I don't see how any of this is going to help me with my powers because at the moment-" I cut myself off when I noticed Pamela staring at something other than me.

I looked over and noticed that it wasn't just Pamela and me in the backyard anymore. Standing there was Ruby with her arms crossed across her chest. My first instinct was to raise my hand which led to Ruby getting slammed into the fence. I wasn't even angry with Ruby I was angry with Pamela. Usually whoever I was angry with was the one getting thrown around, but this time it wasn't like that.

"MY work here is done," Pamela said looking at me. I looked at her confused before I turned to Ruby, seeing that she was still being held against the fence. I put my hand down and she dropped to the ground.

"Whoa wait a second, we didn't do anything. You just took me to a bar got me drunk then brought me back here and made me run 4 miles and you're saying that's it?! Where do my emotions come into play here?!" I shouted.

"Think about it Claire, you were controlling it and your emotions way before I came into the picture."

"Then why did Bobby-" I cut myself off. He was trying to show me that I was already in control of things. These things I could do were given to **ME** for a reason, that they aren't Alex's, they are mine.

"Glad it finally makes sense to ya. Now I'm pretty sure you've been away from those pretty boys long enough. Might want to call them up."

I turned to look at Ruby curious as to why she was here. I turned to look at Pamela again only to find she wasn't there anymore. I once again turned to Ruby this time glaring at the blond. Ruby had an annoyed look on her face almost like she didn't want to be here anymore than I wanted her to be.

"Ruby-"

"Lilith has heard you're asking questions about her. Carter has informed her that you're out for blood. She isn't too happy about it," Ruby explained as she strolled carelessly around the yard.

"What's that mean?" I asked following the demon with my eyes.

"You're officially on her hit list. Numero uno seeing as how Dean's as good as dead and Sam just isn't much of a challenge for her, not right now anyway."

"So she knows I'm coming for her," I hissed.

"She knows, but she plans to get you first. You may have your little powers under control but like Sam you're not ready to take her on. You have no idea what she is capable of."

* * *

Great just great, when and I mean when I get my hands on Carter I'm going to rip him to shreds. That backstabbing son of a bitch let Lilith know that I was planning on killing her before she killed Dean. Great. Not only do I have to keep on the lookout for Alex but now I have to watch out for Lilith and her cronies.

"Damn it, Sam!" I shouted at the phone when I once again got his voice mail. "Where the hell are you guys?"

I growled before I scrolled through my recent call list looking for a specific number. I sighed before I hit send seeing as how this was my last resort.

"Hello?" the British voice asked.

"Bela, where are they?" I asked annoyed.

"You're calling to ask me? How would I know?"

"Dean's out for your head, so I'll bet they've been chasing after you the past few weeks. Which means you know exactly where they are! I'll bet you are the reason why they aren't answering their damn phones."

"Okay, maybe I do know where they are. Why would I tell you?" her snobbish voice asked.

"Bela I swear if you don't---!"

"Okay, okay. Don't go crazy on me. They're in Monument, Colorado. They're a bit preoccupied at the moment so I doubt they'll be able to chat."

"What did you do Bela?" I asked the knuckles on my hand that was gripping the steering wheel were turning white.

"I called up an old friend of theirs. You may know him, Special Agent Hendrickson of the FBI."

I snapped my cell phone shut before I pressed the pedal to the floor. I needed to get to Colorado before Hendrickson carted them off to prison. Hell, they may already be in prison but I was going to take my chances and hopefully they were being held at the county jail.

* * *

I stood outside the jail, hidden in the shadows, I watched the city cop walk back and forth as he looked around for anything suspicious. That's a good sign, if the cops were guarding the exits it means Hendrickson was still here, that meant Sam and Dean were still here.

I slowly situated myself parallel to the back door of the station if I could just knock the one agent out then I could get in unnoticed grab the guys and get the hell out of Colorado. I kept to the shadows until I was standing right behind the cop. I reached forward wrapping my arm around his neck and yanking him back into the shadows before I brought the butt of my gun down, hitting his temple hard enough to knock him out.

I let the cop fall to the ground before I stepped over him and walked toward the door. I gently pushed open the door and walked into the hallway. This must have been the rear emergency exit because it was just a long empty hallway. I finally came to the end and quickly pressed my back up against the wall as I peeked around the corner.

There were desks cramped together and two actual Mayberry Cops along with agent Hendrickson standing there talking about Sam and Dean. There was also a young woman sitting at a desk typing away at her computer, her desk was littered with religious stuff.

I looked across the desks and saw a steel door which led to the jail cells. I just had to find a way to get across the room without any of them noticing me. Well that was one way to do it or I could just walk out there and risk getting shot or arrested one of the two.

I took a deep breath before I looked around the corner once again ready to step out only to stop and lean back against the wall. Walking through the room and to the steel door was that big macho FBI agent that creeped me out the last time I had that run in with the FBI. The one I could have sworn had black eyes and now he was here. That can't be good.

After a few minutes I could have sworn I heard a gunshot but I couldn't be sure. Then I heard a scream almost like when a demon leaves the body it's possessing. It took all my will power not to run towards the jail cells. Unfortunately the secretary girl saw me and let out an ear piercing scream causing one of the officers to run out gun trained.

He spotted me and his gun was soon aimed on me. I put my hands up in surrender not even taking my chances with this one. He told me to walk forward and put my hands on my head.

"Agent Hendrickson!" The officer called out over his shoulder. Hendrickson then walked out and a smirk crossed his face.

"Well, well, Claire Williams. I knew you wouldn't be too far behind the Winchesters. Lock her up," he ordered.

Before I could say anything I was being marched into a jail cell which happened to be right across from Sam and Dean. I noticed the blood on the wall and Dean holding his shoulder. I quickly veered toward their cell before Hendrickson grabbed my arm and pushed me into the empty cell.

I was standing at the bars looking at Dean with a worried look on my face. That was when I noticed the guy laying on the floor and it didn't look like he was breathing either. After I had been placed in the cell by the officer, the other FBI agent went outside to see about a helicopter.

I automatically flinched when I heard an explosion come from outside. Sam and Dean looked at me wondering if I had something to do with it. I shook my head frantically not quite sure what was going on here.

"What the hell was that?" Hendrickson asked. "Reidy? Reidy?!" there was nothing but static coming from the walkie talkie in his hand. "Reidy what the hell is going on out there? Reidy come in?!"

After that the group of officers walked out of the jail cells and back into the main area. I looked over at Sam and Dean who were just as curious as to what is the hell was going on out there.

"How'd you find us?" Dean asked breaking the silence. My head snapped in Dean's direction.

"Bela." I said simply trying to listen to the chaos going on outside.

"You would have been better off if you stayed away from Hendrickson."

"Dean can we not bitch about this now?!" I asked frustrated. Just then the lights went out.

"Oh that can't be good," Dean concluded.

Dean and Sam sat down on the bed while Sam tended to Dean's bleeding shoulder. I felt completely useless being in this stupid cell. I thought I could help! I sat down on the bed in a huff.

"What's the plan?" Hendrickson asked walking in the cell area. "Kill everyone in the station and bust you two out? Was Claire the distraction so who ever the hell's out there can come waltzing in?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. I slowly got off the bed and walked toward the bars trying to hear everything.

"I'm talking about your psycho friends, I'm talking about a bloodbath."

"Okay, I promise you: whoever's out there is not here to help us. Claire was the only one trying to get us out," Dean answered.

"Look you got to believe us," Sam said desperately. "Everyone here's in terrible danger."

"You think?" Hendrickson asked sarcastically.

"Why don't you let us out of here so we can save your asses?" Dean snapped right back.

"From what?" Hendrickson stood there waiting for an answer. "You gonna say 'demons'? Don't you dare say 'demons.' Let me tell you something you should be a lot more scared of me!"

He walked away leaving the room empty again. I hit my hand against the bar as Dean looked at his still bleeding wound.

"How's your shoulder?" Sam asked.

"It's awesome," Dean replied sarcastically after showing him the bloody cloth. "I'll live. You know if we get out of here alive. Do you have a plan?"

I rolled my eyes before kneeling down in front of the lock. Well doesn't look to hard to maybe pick the lock. I searched through my pockets before my fingers settled over a paper clip. I immediately stopped though when I noticed both of the guys' eyes were trained on something out of my view.

Whatever or whomever it was they were asking it for help. The Sam called it Nancy, well he called her Nancy. They must be talking to the young secretary girl I had seen earlier, the one who screamed bloody murder and got me caught.

"Look, Nancy, my brother, he's been shot. He's bleeding really badly. Do you think you could get him a towel?" Sam asked Nancy who I still could not see. "Please just one clean towel? Look, we're not the bad guys, I swear."

I watched as the two sighed in defeat causing me to sign in defeat. Before I could speak up Nancy came into view holding a towel. She cautiously walked toward Sam and Dean the towel clutched tightly to her chest. Once she reached through the bars to hand Sam the towel he grabbed onto her arm and yanked her forward. She cried out in fear as she struggled to get out of Sam's grip.

One of the officers came rushing in a shotgun pointed at Sam yelling at him to let her go. Sam complied putting his hands up.

"Try something again and get shot! Not just in the arm!" The guy threatened before leaving with Nancy.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed at Sam as Dean smacked him on the arm. Sam held up her rosary beads.

I quickly pulled the paper clip out of my pocket before setting to work on the lock in front of me. Sam and Dean sat back down on the bed. Dean's shoulder wasn't getting any better. For some reason I couldn't get the stupid thing to open.

"We're like sitting ducks in here," Sam said as he watched me feebly try to unlock my cell door.

"Yeah, I know. Would it kill these cops to bring us a snack?!" Dean shouted.

"You're seriously thinking about your stomach now?" I asked rhetorically while rolling my eyes.

"How many do you think are out there?" Sam asked just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"I don't know."

"However many, they could be possessing anyone. Anyone could just walk right in."

"It's kind of wild, right? It means, like, they're coming right for us. Never done that before," Dean mused. "It's like we have a contract on us. You think it's cause we're so awesome? I think it's cause we're so awesome."

"Oh no," I sighed putting my head in my hands. "This can't be happening."

"What?" Sam asked worried.

"They are coming straight for us. Alex, she has to be working with the demons and--" I cut myself off when I noticed the sheriff walking between our cells.

"Well, howdy there sheriff." Jeez Dean just didn't know when to quit.

"Uh, sheriff?" Sam asked. There was something wrong, I could feel it.

"It's time to go, boys." The sheriff stepped into the cell toward Sam and Dean. That was definitely a bad sign.

"Uh, you know what?" Dean said as he and Sam stepped back away from the sheriff. "We're just comfy, right here. But thank you."

"What'd you think you're doing?" Hendrickson asked as he walked into the jail cells. That was when I heard it. The screams ripped through my skull once again causing me to drop to the ground clutching my head. Sam and Dean were the only ones who noticed.

"I'm not gonna sit here and wait to die. We're gonna make a run for it."

"It's safer here," Hendrickson argued.

"There's a SWAT facility in Boulder."

"We're not going anywhere."

"The hell we're not," The sheriff replied hotly. As the sheriff turned to the FBI agent, Hendrickson held his gun up and shot the sheriff right in the forehead. Sam and Dean jumped into action and grabbed Hendrickson forcing the gun out of his hand.

Dean grabbed the weapon as Sam held Hendrickson's head in the toilet which Sam had earlier converted to holy water. Sam was doing the exorcism when the other cop came in only to have Dean point the gun at him. Just then Nancy came in to see what all the racket was.

"Sam, hurry up!" Dean shouted.

"It's too late!" The Demon answered. "I already called them. They're already coming!" Sam pushed his head back into the holy water before finishing the incantation. The smoke poured from Hendrickson's mouth and disappeared. Hendrickson fell to the floor unconscious.

"Is he dead?" Nancy asked. Just then he woke up coughing up the water he had just ingested.

"Hendrickson. Hey. Is that you in there?" Sam asked.

"I, uh....I shot the sheriff," Hendrickson answered shocked.

"But you didn't shot the deputy," Dean joked. I sent Dean a glare at the same time Sam did.

"Five minutes ago I was fine and then--"

"Let me guess. Some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?" Dean asked.

"You were possessed," Sam explained.

"Possessed, like possessed?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I spoke up as I stood up shaking my head trying to get the dying screams out of my head.

"That's what it feels like. Now you know," Sam answered.

"I owe you the biggest I-told-you-so ever," Dean threw in. He handed Hendrickson back his weapon before Hendrickson stood up.

"Officer Amici. Keys." Amici handed Hendrickson the keys who in turn unlocked Sam and Dean's shackles.

"Awesome, now let me out!" I groaned rubbing my temple hoping the headache would end. Hendrickson tossed the keys to Amici who slowly unlocked and opened my cell door.

"Alright," Hendrickson stated looking between the three of us once I got next to Dean. "So how do we survive?"

* * *

The bright orange paint glared up at me as I finished drawing the devil's trap. I jumped as a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and was face to face with Sam. I let out a shaky breath before capping the spray can and handing it to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous."

"Are you gonna be able to handle it?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "It's always been just one, not thirty or more."

"We'll get through this--"

"They're just gonna keep coming, Sam! They are going to keep coming until they get what they want which is probably to kill me, you, and Dean!" I hissed.

"Then don't think about it," Sam whispered his face close to mine.

"What am I supposed to think about, then?" I whispered. Sam leaned in but I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Sam, but I can't."

"It's Dean, right?" Sam asked. "The way you talked about him when we were dealing with those witches. The look on your face when they were killing him." I looked up at him thinking I would see anger but all I saw was curiosity. I didn't answer.

"THEY"RE COMING!" Dean shouted causing Sam and I to run back to the main area where Nancy, Hendrickson, and Amici were.

Dean tossed Sam a shotgun while he tossed a bottle of holy water to me. My body went rigid as the demons started slamming into the building. Seeing as how the demons were still smoke I could feel the screams clawing through my skull.

"Claire!" Dean called out as I dropped to my knees in pain. My hands had a firm grip on my head as the screams continued. I felt someone drop to the ground next to me and pull me to them as the demons covered up the windows blackening the room.

"They're so loud," I whispered looking over and seeing Dean. A look over concern covered his face as he watched me. As light came back through the windows the screams slowly started to subside.

Dean helped me up of the floor keeping his arm around me as if he was afraid I would collapse or something.

"Everybody okay?" Sam asked glancing at me.

"Define 'okay.'" Hendrickson stated wearily while looking at me. Dean finally let go of me and went over to his duffel and started looking for something.

"Right, everybody needs to put these on," Dean demanded as he held up some charmed pendants. "It'll keep you from being possessed. Claire do you still have yours?"

I pulled the chain with the pentagram charm on it out of my shirt and showed it to Dean before I hid it back under my shirt.

"What about you and Sam?" Nancy asked looking at Dean with a frightened expression on her face.

Both guys pulled on their collars aside and showed the group the pentagram tattoos that were conveniently located on their chests.

"Smart. How long have you had those?" Hendrickson asked.

"Not long enough," Sam answered solemnly.

"And you don't have one?" Hendrickson's question directed at me.

"I haven't exactly had time to get one," I said with the shrug of my shoulders.

The room fell silent after that. I knew that everyone was buried deep in their own thoughts. I wondered when Dean would ask what happened back there. Luckily Sam already knew so I just had to explain some things to Dean and hopefully he won't shun me.

I held onto Nancy's rosary beads as I blessed some water so everyone could have some type of weapon against the demons in case they got in. I recited some Latin before dropping the beads into the water. After I had finished Dean spoke up.

"So what happened earlier?" Dean's voice rang out across the room.

"What?" I asked turning to face him.

"You dropped to your knees in pain clutching your head. I swear I had flashbacks to when Sam had the psychic thing going on," Dean replied hotly.

"It's nothing to worry about, once we get out of here I'll explain everything--"

"We might not make it out of here!" Dean hissed quietly trying not to scare the others. "What the hell are you not telling me?"

I sighed before I told him everything I told Sam minus the stuff about Carter. I searched Dean's face for any sign of emotion but got nothing. Then that small flicker of anger crossed his face, sure it was brief but I still saw it.

"Dean--"

"Anything else? Like who the hell was Ruby talking about when we were hunting those witches?!" Dean growled trying to keep his voice down.

"Okay, can we do this later?"

"No, right now, tell me the truth," Dean demanded taking a firm hold on my arm.

"His name's Carter Reeves, and he's a demon. There, are you happy?" I snapped yanking my arm away from Dean and walking over to the window Nancy was standing by. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm my anger.

Standing outside were quite a few of the town's people, I'm guessing. Judging by the look on Nancy's face I was right. They were all just standing out there in the smoke watching the building.

"Hey, that's Jenna Rubner," Nancy spoke up watching the people. I took a closer look before I noticed that these people didn't have control over their bodies anymore.

"I'm pretty sure that's not Jenna anymore," I said softly to Nancy. I felt someone come up behind Nancy and me. I turned expecting to see Dean but instead it was Sam.

"So that's where all that black demon smoke went?"

"Looks like," Sam answered.

Nancy, Sam and I walked back into the main room and waited. There was nothing left to do except wait, Dean was dealing with the weapons at the moment which is a scary thought seeing as how I just told him that I had powers. I shook off the thought when I heard glass shattering from somewhere in the station.

Sam was up and out of the room faster than both Nancy and me. Sam made it to the door as Dean and Hendrickson opened the door shotguns at the ready. Come to find out someone had messed up the salt line and now Ruby was caught in the devil's trap.

"You gonna let me out?" Ruby asked Sam as he walked forward. I looked over at Dean as a disappointed look crossed his face at the sight of his brother helping a demon. Sam knelt down and broke the trap.

"And they say chivalry's dead," Ruby mocked. "Does anyone have a breath mint? Some guts splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here."

I rolled my eyes as I followed Dean out of the room. I crossed my arms over my chest as Dean asked Ruby how many were out there. She reported 30 so far. Great the odds in our favor were slowly dwindling.

"Who sent them?" Dean asked as Ruby sat on one of the desks. Ruby's gaze then landed on Sam and I as we stood near the doorway.

"You guys didn't tell Dean?" she asked teasingly. "Wow. I'm surprised."

"Tell me what?" Dean asked looking at both Sam and I.

"There's a big new up-and-comer. A real pied piper," Ruby answered drawing Dean's attention back to her.

"Who is he?"

"Not he. Her." Ruby hissed looking at Dean. "Isn't that right Claire?" Dean's head snapped in my direction confused.

"Her name's Lilith," I answered. Ruby set it up that way I just know it. Sam's eyes widened at the knowledge that I knew who Ruby was talking about. He knew that I had been keeping it from them.

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone. I know I thank you all every chapter but I can't help it. Again to my awesome beta, cause she rocks. Haha anyways, leave a review, or something.**


	16. Guilt

_**Chapter 16 - Guilt**_

"_Her name's Lilith," I answered. Ruby set it up that way I just know it. Sam's eyes widened at the realization that I knew who Ruby was talking about. He knew that I had been keeping it from them._

"Lilith?" Dean asked looking at me an angry expression on his face before turning to Ruby.

"And she really, really wants Sam's intestines on a stick. Not to mention every last ounce of blood in Claire's body. Guess she sees them as competition."

"You knew about this? You both knew?" Dean asked angrily. I glanced up at Sam before lowering my head to look at the ground.

"Well, jeez, Sam. Is there anything else I need to know? Claire?" Dean shouted as he glared at us.

"How about the three of you talk about this later," Ruby scoffed. "We'll need the Colt."

Sam, Dean, and I were all quiet when she said that. I shook my head and scoffed before looking back at Ruby. I watched as she took in our guilty faces, well Sam and Dean's guilty faces and my annoyed look.

"Where's the Colt?" She asked worried.

"It got stolen," Sam answered after a long pause.

"I'm sorry, I must still have blood in my ear. I heard you say you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands." Sam didn't answer. "Fantastic," she replied angrily standing up. "This is just peachy." She walked over to the wall.

"Ruby--" Sam tried but was cut off by Ruby.

"Shut up!" She was quiet for a moment before saying, "Fine. Since I don't see that there's any other option, there's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I know a spell. It'll vaporize every demon in a one-mile radius. Myself included. So you let the Colt out of your sight and now I have to die. So next time, be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?" She asked sarcastically.

"Okay," Dean answered standing up. "What do we need to do?"

"Aw. You can't do anything. The spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue," She answered looking around the room at the people in it.

"I got virtue," Dean said looking at Ruby.

Ruby laughed. "Nice try. You're not a virgin."

Dean chuckled in response. "Nobody's a virgin." Everyone's eyes suddenly were drawn to Nancy standing a little ways from me and Sam. She looked uncomfortable as we all stared at her.

"No. No way," Dean said quietly looking towards Nancy. "You're kidding me, right. You're--"

"What? It's a choice, okay?" Nancy defended.

"Wait, so you—you never—Not even once? I mean, not even...? Wow," Dean asked amazed. Just cause he's a horn dog doesn't mean everyone else is.

"So the spell. What can I do?" Nancy asked Ruby. Ruby stood up straight and started walking toward Nancy.

"You can hold still...while I cut your heart out of your chest."

"What?" Nancy asked shocked. I quickly moved over and stood in front of Nancy blocking her from Ruby.

"What? Are you crazy?!" Dean asked moving toward Ruby.

"I'm offering a solution," she bit back.

"You're offering to kill somebody!" Dean retorted.

"And what do you think is gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in?"

"We're gonna protect her that's what." Hendrickson butted in.

"Very noble," Ruby replied sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Nancy asked quietly. I turned to look at her with confusion written on my face but Sam and I were the only ones who heard her because Ruby was ranting on about how everyone was gonna die then it turned into her and Dean arguing.

"Would everybody please shut up!" Nancy raised her voice getting everyone's attention this time. "All the people out there...will it save them?"

"It'll blow the demons out of their bodies. So if their bodies are okay, yeah."

"I'll do it," Nancy resigned. Dean, Hendrickson, and Amici all started to yell at her telling her no.

I moved away from Nancy and slowly made my way back to Sam. I shook my head in denial, this was all wrong. We're not going to sacrifice some innocent human being just to kill some demons. I looked up at Sam and knew by the concentrated look on his face he was weighing through the options.

"Sam," I said quietly looking up at him. He looked down at me a pained look on his face.

"We don't have a choice," Ruby argued breaking my gaze from Sam to turn and look at the arguing group.

"Well, your choice is not a choice!" Dean hissed.

"Sam." Ruby demanded looking over to me and Sam. "You know I'm right."

I looked up at Sam and slightly shook my head as he looked at me before looking up at everyone else. Dean called out Sam's name waiting from an answer. Sam looked back down at me and I could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted help, but I knew there was nothing I could say.

"What the hell is going on? Sam, tell her!" Dean demanded.

"It's my decision," Nancy said before Sam could.

"Damn straight, cherry pie," Ruby commented.

"Stop!" Dean shouted. "Stop! Nobody is killing any virgins!" It was quiet as everyone stared at each other the weight of the situation apparent. "Sam, I need to talk to you."

I went to follow but the glare Dean sent in my direction halted me in my tracks. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood still watching the two leave the room. I could feel the tears in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. This stupid town, these stupid demons were tearing everything good I had apart.

"You know they are outside," Ruby spoke in my direction. I looked at her confused. "Carter and Alex."

"They're out there?" I asked hoarsely.

"Who are they?" Hendrickson asked.

"Wow, I'm surprised you don't know. One's my sister and the other is a demon who turned me in for a bounty. And I'm gonna go take them down."

"Whoa wait a minute! You're just gonna walk out there and let them rip you apart after everything she's been saying?!" Hendrickson asked referring to Ruby.

"I'm tired of running," I answered before picking up one of the shotguns and walking toward the exit farthest from Sam and Dean. Hopefully I can get outside before they stop me.

"You're gonna break the salt line and let them in!"

"That's what the devil's traps are for."

I pushed past Hendrickson and confidently made my way to the door before I stopped. I looked at the salt line, my confidence wavering as I knelt down to push some of the salt away. I heard footsteps behind me before I heard him.

"Think about what you're doing."

"I don't wanna think about it," I replied quietly not moving.

"Well you need to. If you go out there, they will rip you apart!"

"And that's a bad thing?!" I shouted turning around to face him.

"Yes!" he hissed.

"You don't understand. You're gonna die in a less than two months, Dean. Things are falling apart faster than I thought they would. You're mad at me, I hurt Sam, Carter stabbed me in the back and literally told Lilith I was coming, then my so called sister betrayed me."

It was quiet except for my heavy breathing and the faint sound of the other people in the building moving around, like they're getting ready for something. I felt the tears finally slip down my cheek as Dean stared at me a pained look on his face.

"You want revenge? Then stay here. We're gonna let them in and we're gonna fight."

"Okay," I answered simply. "If we're gonna die then I don't wanna die filled with guilt. And I definitely don't want to die without doing this."

I walked forward, wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him to me, kissing him with everything I had. I felt him respond as he rested his hands on my hips and I was happy to stand there oblivious to everyone and everything for just a moment.

"Come on, Sam should be done with the exorcism tape," Dean said softly leaning his forehead against mine.

Dean and I pulled apart and made out way back to the main hold up. When we walked in Ruby rolled her eyes as she leaned back against the desk. I followed her example and leaned against the desk right across from hers while Dean stood next to Ruby. Sam then walked out of the nearby room and to where Dean, Ruby, and I were.

"Get the equipment to work?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"So?"

"So this is insane," Sam answered.

"You win understatement of the year," Ruby spoke up sarcastically.

"Look, I get it. You think--"

"I don't think. I know," Ruby hissed cutting Dean off. "It's not gonna work." Ruby got up off the desk and marched forward saying goodbye.

"So you're just gonna leave?" I asked watching her walk away.

"Hey! I was gonna kill myself to help you win," she hissed. "I'm not gonna stand here and watch you lose. And I'm disappointed," she said looking at Sam. "Because I tried, I really did, but clearly, I bet on the wrong horse. Mind letting me out?"

I watched as Sam and Ruby walked toward the exit I was going to go out earlier. I stood there next to Dean quietly. He looked down at me and opened his mouth to say something before Hendrickson and Sam walked into the room.

"You ready?" Dean asked looking down at me.

"I can't believe we're gonna do this," I answered.

"Nancy and Phil on the roof?" Sam asked Hendrickson.

"Yeah, they're ready."

"Will you're powers work?" Sam asked looking at me.

"They should but I don't know how long they'll work. So we've gotta get this done as quick as possible," I answered pumping my shotgun.

We all then went to our designated doors. I knelt down and broke the trap before pushing open the door, leaving the salt line.

"ALL SET?" I heard Dean shout.

"YEAH!" Sam replied.

"READY!" Hendrickson answered.

"GOOD TO GO!" I yelled.

"Let's do this," was Dean's reply.

I obscured the salt line with my foot before backing away from the door. It was quiet as I stared at the door. The demons were out there I just didn't know where. Suddenly I heard a gunshot from the door to back in the station causing me to turn my head slightly to look.

When I turned around a large man plowed into me knocking me to the ground causing the shotgun to fly from my hands. I pushed my hands up causing the demon to fly backward into the wall. From the time I had been wrestling around with the demon more had been pouring through the door. I quickly grabbed my gun and let off as many rounds I could before I had to reload.

Instead of reloading I threw my hands up and knocked at least three demons off their feet. I quickly stepped back as at least two more demons came up ready for a fight. Before I could do anything and arm wrapped around my neck cutting off my oxygen supply. The demon's other arm wrapped around my stomach clamping my arms to my side. I struggled to get loose but the demon wouldn't let go. Suddenly I dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

I looked up to see Hendrickson standing there. I shouted thanks to him before turning around and punching the closest demon. I ducked down avoiding this girls flying fist and grabbing my shotgun and reloading it before letting of a few into the surrounding demons. After I ran out I used the gun as a club to hit the demons with before I lost track of the gun.

Before I knew it I was tossing demons around left and right. I could feel myself getting weaker every time I used my power. I finally made it back into the main area where all the desks were and where Sam and Dean were fighting. Hendrickson was nowhere in sight. I slammed a demon into the wall before I in turn got slammed into the wall.

As my head collided with the brick wall, my vision became blurry. By the time my vision came back the demon was holding me by the throat against the wall. I saw Sam was wildly spinning around throwing holy water at the demons, Dean was doing the same. I finally pushed my hands forward toward the demon causing him to fly back into some of the desks.

I slid to the floor as the room suddenly got quiet. There was no more fighting, no nothing, until a woman jumped up onto one of the desks before walking over, and jumping back down onto the floor in front of Sam. I jumped up as fast as I could before the demon put her hand up causing Sam and Dean to fly up against the wall. Just as she put her hand up I put mine up as I struggled with the energy I had left trying to keep her from slamming me into the wall.

The push finally became too much as my arm fell and I was slammed into the wall hard. I heard Dean shout to Hendrickson, but the crushing force was becoming too much. I could feel myself slipping and if they didn't do something I was either gonna pass out or worse.

Just in time I heard Sam's voice come over the PA. This voice rang out in Latin reciting the incantation causing the demons to scream in agony. The demons started flocking to the exits trying to get out but they couldn't. As the black smoke poured from the mouths of the people, the piercing screams ripped through my skulls once again.

I closed my eyes in pain as the black smoke swirled around the ceiling. As Sam's voice finished the incantation the black smoke burst into flames before disappearing. I felt myself drop to the ground before my eyes felt heavy ready to close.

"Claire," I heard my name being called but I couldn't bring myself to keep my eyes open. I felt someone shaking me before I finally got the energy to open my eyes and came face to face with Dean.

"Hey. We're okay?" I asked.

"We're okay," he answered. Suddenly the lights came on and I wrapped my arm around his neck as he helped me off the ground. I wasn't on my feet long before I collapsed due to exhaustion. Dean held onto me keeping me from falling before he picked me up bridal style and set me down on one of the desks.

The people on the floor were groaning in pain as they slowly came back to consciousness. Officer Amici brought me an icepack and I immediately set the pack against my head hoping to hell the throbbing would stop. I watched quietly as the rest of the group started cleaning up the police station.

"I better call in," Hendrickson said breaking Sam and Dean away from cleaning. I hopped off the desk and clumsily made my way over to them. "Hell of a story I won't be telling."

"So what are you going to tell them?" Sam asked dragging his gaze from me to Hendrickson.

"The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes."

"Good luck with that," Dean replied. "Not to pressure you or anything but what are you planning to do about us?"

"I'm gonna kill you," Hendrickson answered causing me to freeze at his words. "Sam and Dean Winchester were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothing's left. Can't even identify them with dental records. And both Winchester Brothers copped to the kidnapping and murder of Claire Williams and admitted to burying her somewhere along the east coast. Rest in peace, you guys."

I smiled gratefully at Hendrickson. Sam and Dean both shook his hand before Hendrickson told us to, "get out of here" which we did. As we walked outside I stopped suddenly causing my head to spin. Dean and Sam looked at me with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Ruby said that Alex and Carter were here. They weren't in the building. So where are they?" I asked looking between them.

* * *

I was lying down on Dean's bed as he tossed me another pack of ice this time I set in on my shoulder. I had a nasty bruise forming on my neck from both choking experiences and my shoulder was bruised from hit the wall so hard. I closed my eyes as the cool feeling spread through my shoulder. A knock at the door however disturbed the peace within the room.

Sam sat up on his bed and I followed his movements as Dean walked to the door and opened it slightly before completely opening it letting Ruby in. I held the ice to my shoulder as I moved to the edge of the bed and set my feet on the floor.

"Turn on the news," Ruby demanded, arms crossed over her chest. Sam turned on the TV as Dean walked over and sat down next to me on the bed.

"_The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Authorities believe a gas main ruptured causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside."_

I closed my eyes; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After everything we had gone through everyone still died.

"_Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff including Sheriff Melvin Dodd, Deputy Phil Amici, secretary Nancy Fitzgerald as well as three FBI agents identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Hendrickson. Two fugitives in custody were also killed. We'll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim."_

Ruby walked over and turned off the TV. I hung my head down as the guilt filled my body. I looked up to look at Sam and Dean, but they had the exact same look on their faces as I did.

"It must have happened right after we left," Sam said breaking the silence.

"Considering the size of the blast, smart money's on Lilith," Ruby replied tossing each one of us a black bag filled with something.

"What's in these?" Dean asked.

"Something that'll protect you. Throw Lilith off your trail. For the time being, at least."

"Thanks," Sam replied.

"Don't thank me," Ruby hissed. "Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little virgin plus half a dozen other people. So after your big speech about humanity and war turns out your plan was the one with the body count. Do you know how to fight a battle?" Ruby asked the silent room. "You strike fast and don't leave any survivors or at least make sure all they were all in the building so no one would go running to tell the boss. So next time we go with my plan."

Ruby walked away from us and slammed the door on her way out. I let out a shaky breath before standing up quickly, not looking at either of the guys and walking after Ruby. As soon as I closed the door and turned to the parking lot Ruby was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Who ran to Lilith?" I asked.

"I think you know who," She answered. I sighed and looked up toward the sky.

"Alex and Carter."

"You knew they were outside and you knew they weren't in the building. At this point you should feel the most guilty. You could've stopped all of it but you didn't. Try living with that one."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Oh and I don't own Supernatural. I only own just Claire, Alex, and Carter! **


	17. Freaks With Cameras

_**Chapter 17 – Freaks With Cameras**_

I sat quietly in the back of the car as Sam and Dean discussed the newest case, the Morton House. Apparently, on leap year anyone who tries to stay the night ends up missing. It's been going on for the past 50 years.

I tried to listen to them but I couldn't stay focused. Dean eventually forgave me for keeping all the secrets, after I promised not to keep anything else from him and Sam. Dean only had two months to live and all of us felt the pressure of that one. Then there was Alex and Carter, both are trying to kill me, either by doing it themselves or handing me over to Lilith.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called. I looked up and saw that Sam was looking at me while Dean was glancing in the rearview mirror.

"What?"

"Are you okay? We've been calling your name for like two minutes now," Sam answered.

"Oh sorry."

"We're coming up to the house. You ready?" Dean asked as he slowed the car down. I nodded as Dean slowed enough so Sam could shine the large light at the house to make sure no one was hanging around so we could get in there and do our jobs.

Once Sam deemed it clear, Dean drove around the block once again. After that Dean pulled into the driveway allowing Sam and I to get out. Dean walked around to the trunk and pulled out the duffel bag filled with everything we would need, before tossing it to Sam.

We headed to the front door and quietly made our way inside. We all froze when we heard voices from the living room.

"You gotta be kidding me," Dean whispered pulling out his gun. He then turned into the room shouting 'Freeze'. Sam and Dean went through the police routine while I hung back a little bit until they were finished. They asked for identification and the guy with the weird headset camera on gave them his wallet.

"Are we under arrest?" the weird headset guy asked.

"We are unarmed," the scruffy one with the flashlight said.

"Want to explain that weirdo outfit Mr. uh, Corbett?" Dean asked in his macho 'I'm a cop' voice.

"Whoa, I know you," the scruffy one said.

"Yeah, sure you do. Give me some identification," Dean replied.

"No, oh, whoa, hold on a second. I know the both of you guys. Yeah," he said looking between Sam and Dean.

"What?" Corbett and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah." Then a look of recognition crossed Sam's face.

"Holy shit," He said staring at the scruffy guy.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Uh, west Texas, the tulpa we had to take out. Those two goofballs that almost got us killed. Uh, Hellhounds or something," Sam explained. I was completely lost.

"Fuck me," Dean answered. I reeled back not understanding what was going on. So Dean and Sam knew these idiots?

"Yeah we're not Hellhounds anymore," Scruffy explained. "Didn't test that well."

"What in the hell is going on you guys?" I asked looking at Sam and Dean.

"Ed, thought you had a partner, didn't you? A different guy?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah."

"Is he here?"

"He's running around chasing ghosts."

"Okay, well listen. You and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here."

Ed just laughed. "Listen here chisel chest, okay? We were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you."

"They were here first," Dean repeated looking at Sam and me. Dean grabbed Ed and pushed him up against the wall which looked about ready to collapse.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?" he asked shakily.

"Where's your partner?" Dean asked again.

"He's upstairs." Ed answered. Dean let go of Ed before turning to Sam a grim yet angry look on his face. "And you are?" Ed asked in a charming voice.

"Not interested," I replied turning back to Sam and Dean.

"Ed Zeddmore at your service."

"Hey, stop hitting on her," Dean said turning from Sam to Ed. "What are you doing at the Morton House, Ed? On a leap year? What were you thinking?"

"We're here to spend the night, okay? It's for our TV show. "

"What? Great, perfect." Sam said walking forward.

"Nobody's spent the night before," Corbett explained.

"Yeah they have," I replied quickly. "Where've you people been?"

"Well we've never heard of them," Ed shot back.

"Yeah, you know why? The ones that have stayed the night haven't lived to talk about it!" Dean threw back.

"Oh come on, I don't believe you!" Ed laughed.

"Look," Sam said slamming down the duffel bag and pulling out some papers, "missing persons reports going back almost a half century. Uh, John Graham stayed on a dare: Gone. Julie Wilkerson: Gone. There are tons more. All of them came to just stay the night. Always on a leap year. The only body they ever found was the last owner, Freeman Daggett."

"These look legit," Ed said flipping through the pages Sam had handed to him.

"That's because they are," I replied trying to stay out of the camera's sight, which Corbett was holding.

"Look, we ain't got much time here buddy. Starting at midnight, your friends are gonna die," Sam threatened.

"OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GOD!" The screams came as three people came running down the stairs and into the living room.

I stood back as three people came into the room yelling about how they saw a ghost and how it was awesome and scary and...then the first dude who was talking to Corbett stopped and looked at Sam and Dean.

"Hey, aren't those the shitheads from Texas?" the guy asked pointing at them.

"Yes," Ed answered. So this must be the partner.

"Alright, let's have this reunion across the street. Guys, come on."

"What are you doing here?" the partner asked.

"Come on. We'll get you ice cream. What'd you say, let's go?"

It was chaotic from that point as everyone was shouting trying to say something but none of them saw Corbett slip out of the room. I rolled my eyes and quickly left the room following after him. I finally caught up to him and we hit the second floor.

"Hey Corbett." The kid stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"Hey! You coming to help find the ghost?"

"Are you insane?" I asked as we walked into the room where the other three had seen the ghost. "People come here, get killed, and you try wandering around alone? Hello?"

"I wish to communicate with the restless spirits here," Corbett called out totally ignoring what I had just said.

"Corbett-"

Suddenly my flashlight started flickering as did Corbett's head flashlight thing. This was not a good sign and I didn't have my gun with me either. Just great.

"Oh. Lights out." Corbett said quietly.

"Corbett we have to go, come on!"

"Wait, I think I got night vision here."

It was hard to see in the dark but I could hear Corbett messing around with his camera. I suddenly felt cold. Something felt off. Before I knew what was happening I was being picked up and thrown into a nearby chair. I heard Corbett scream.

"Corbett!" I shouted as I felt something grab my ankle and start dragging me along the floor. I let out a piercing scream, not knowing what was pulling me along the floor.

"SAM! DEAN!" I screamed. I struggled against whatever was pulling me and Corbett across the floor. I heard it grunt before stopping and turning to look at me. It growled before letting go and just taking Corbett. I got a good look at him and saw that it was a very dirty man in overalls and I think it was safe to say he was a ghost.

"Corbett!" I yelled scrambling up to get to him only to find they had disappeared. I heard my name being called and I wanted to run toward the voice but I couldn't just leave Corbett.

"CLAIRE!" I heard Dean shout. I looked around for any possible sign of Corbett but didn't find anything. I put my hand to my forehead but pulled my hand back hissing in pain. I must have a cut on my head. I heard Dean call out my name again only this time he was closer.

"Dean?" I called back not being able to move. A few moments later a flashlight was being shined in my eyes causing me to turn away. The light moved away before I saw Dean heading straight for me with Sam right behind him.

Once Dean reached me he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him as the rest of the geeks with the cameras came around. Dean let go and started pulling me along with him as he and Sam ushered everyone down the stairs and back into the living room.

"We have to get out of here!" Sam said. Dean pulled me with him; it was like he was trying to keep me close. Everyone was shouting different things; Sam and Dean were yelling about getting the group out of there while the camera geeks were screaming about finding Corbett.

Everyone finally got down the stairs and into the living room before things began to calm down. Dean sat me down on the last step while he and Sam tried opening the doors and windows.

"It's 12:04, Dean. Good? You happy?

"Yeah, I am happy," Dean retorted sarcastically.

"'Let's go hunt the Morton House. It's our Grand Canyon.' Whatever it was almost got Claire!" Sam hissed.

"Sam, I don't wanna hear it."

"You got two months left, Dean! Instead we're gonna die tonight." Sam said throwing a nearby chair into the door causing it to break into pieces.

"Knock it off, both of you!" I hissed jumping up and away from the flying debris.

"Whoa whoa, what is going on guys?" the camera man asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Sam said angrily. "Every door, every window, every exit out of this house, they're all sealed.

"Why are they all sealed?" the girl asked.

"It's a supernatural lockdown, okay?" Dean explained. "Whatever took Corbett and tried to take Claire, doesn't want us to leave. And it's no death echo, this is a bad mother. It wants us scared."

"Or it just wants us."

"Uh, guys....the camera's fritzing again," cameraman said.

"Whoa, guys, EMF's starting to spike." Ed said holding on to his little gadget.

"Everybody stay close, there's something coming," Sam demanded. I scooted as close to Dean as possible while looking around nervously.

"Whoa!" Everyone shouted as another death echo popped up in front of the room.

"Is this the same echo you guys saw earlier?" Dean asked.

"No, it's a different guy." Cameraman answered.

"Multiple echoes?" I asked looking at Sam and Dean. "What the hell."

"Okay. All right. All right. All right," Dean said as he slowly handed me off to Sam before walking forward toward the stumbling ghost. "Uh, hey, buddy! Hey, hey! Wake up, you're dead! Hello!"

"What's he doing?" Ed asked, while Harry, his partner repeated his question. I stood next to Sam as I shivered watching Dean yell at the ghost. Sam wrapped his arm around me before he answered.

"Rarely, but sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop if you can talk to the part that's still human."

"Come on, wake up! Be dead! Huh?" Dean continued to shout at the ghost.

"Do you guys hear that?" Harry asked.

"What's that sound?" Ed asked frightened as Harry keep repeating his question while Dean shouted at the ghost.

"That sounds like a train," I said looking up at Sam. The ghost suddenly was light up like a light was pointed at him before the sound of a train horn was heard. The ghost flew backward becoming covered in blood like he was being hit....by a train. I yelled out in surprise along with everyone else when this happened.

"Where in the hell did it go?" Ed asked.

Sam let go of me as he, Dean and the group walked away from the living room and into another part of the house. I stood frozen in the middle of the room. I could feel myself breaking down. I caused all of those deaths in Colorado and now I just may have cost another innocent person their life.

I was the only one left in the room and I had the feeling I was being watched. I walked forward trying to get to where Sam and Dean were but didn't get very far when a pair of arms wrapped around me. I let out a high pitched scream as the thing that was holding me dragged me toward a different door. Before I could scream anymore something hard came in contact with my head, knocking me out.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes...or at least I think I opened my eyes. It was so dark. I let out a shriek when a flash of light flashed in my direction to show that the ghost was standing right over me.

"I knew you would wake up soon," he said in a low voice. He reached out toward me. I struggled to move away but was met by the wall. "They're looking for you."

"Please, you have to let us go, pl-please," I stuttered trying to stay calm.

"I can't; you are the prettiest one to come to my party." He reached out and picked me up before setting me on the bunk that was in the room. "Soon you'll join my party forever." He made quick work of the ropes, tying my hands to the metal pole of the bunk. Then he went to brush the hair out of my face but I moved away as much as I could.

I was shaking as the ghost turned and walked away, before disappearing. I struggled against the ropes that tied my feet to the metal bedposts. I looked around the room and saw Corbett sitting at the table tied to the chair his helmet gear still on.

"Corbett, hey Corbett!" I whispered trying to get his attention. The young man turned his head so the light was shining right on me.

"Claire, right?" he asked whimpering.

"Yeah, we'll be okay. I promise, we'll get out of here."

"He wants us to stay forever."

"I know, but we won't let him keep us forever okay just stay strong."

I heard Corbett start whimpering again as the familiar footsteps of the ghost sounded through the room only this time he wasn't alone. He had strapped Sam into the chair across from Corbett and he was out cold.

"You're not supposed to be awake yet!" the ghost hissed before throwing his hand into Corbett's jaw knocking the poor kid out.

I struggled some more causing the ghost to look at me. He then walked closer to me but instead of walking fully to me he turned toward an old record player and turned it on. The ghost once again disappeared leaving me alone with all the dead bodies and the unconscious ones of Sam and Corbett.

"Sam!" I called out but not too loudly. "Sam, please wake up!"

I struggled against the metal post trying to loosen up the bolts from the floor but they wouldn't move.

"Sam!" I called out again, this time he started to stir. I could barely see him but the glow of Corbett's light gave me just enough light.

"Sam, come on wake up!"

"Claire?" I heard a muffled answer.

"Yeah, Sam, it's me!"

"Claire, are you okay?" Sam asked, the worry in his voice was present.

"Well I'm alive. Poor Corbett, the ghost has been beating on him, he's all bloody."

"Claire, the ghost is Freeman Daggett, he was a big cold-war nut he was real paranoid about it."

"That's just great. Sam we have to wake up Corbett before he lapses into a coma or something," I said quickly looking from Sam to Corbett.

"Corbett! Hey Corbett," Sam called out to the passed out guy. Sam and I kept calling out Corbett's name until he finally came around. The poor kid looked like he would pass out at any moment.

"Corbett stay with us. Stay awake!" Sam called out.

"Don't listen to him!" A voice growled from the darkness. "It stops hurting, so don't worry." I started freaking out when I saw Daggett pick up an ice pick from the table. He then walked behind Corbett the ice pick still in hand causing Corbett to whimper some more.

"Corbett! No don't please, Corbett!" I called out as I watched Daggett put the ice pick against the back of Corbett's neck.

"Corbett, stay with me!" Sam tried comforting the young man before Daggett slowly poked the ice pick through Corbett's neck, causing Corbett to slowly choke on his own blood.

"Oh, my god, Corbett! NO! Corbett!" I yelled pulling as hard as I could against the metal pole.

"Get away from me," Sam hissed as Daggett walked closer to him.

"This won't hurt." Daggett replied.

"Sam!" I yelled causing Daggett to look toward me.

"It's okay. It's okay. Relax," Daggett said as he strapped a party hat to Sam's head. "I only wanted some friends to be with me on my birthday," Daggett explained as he walked over to me.

As he came he picked the ice pick back up off the table. The pick still had Corbett's blood on it. I struggled against the ropes as he kept walking closer and closer.

"You see, I was so alone, I needed someone with me. So I took those bodies from the hospital, I just needed someone with me." I started shaking as Daggett ran the ice pick up my thigh the tip of it cutting my jeans and cutting into my skin drawing blood. "I had myself a birthday party but I knew they were the only ones who would be with me forever."

The ice pick then moved up to my stomach. "So when the clock struck twelve I closed my shelter went upstairs and drank up all the horse tranquilizers I could before I died. Now I want others to stay with me forever."

The ice pick slowly made its ways up to my chest. I closed my eyes as I felt Daggett grip my shoulder.

"No please, no don't!" Sam shouted as I felt the ice pick being pushed into my skin enough to draw a lot blood, I shouted in pain as the metal door flew open and Dean came in his shotgun held up.

"SAM! CLAIRE!" He yelled before he spotted Daggett and shot him with rock salt causing him to disappear. Dean immediately went to Sam.

"No help Claire," Sam hissed at Dean who jumped up and looked around his eyes widening when he saw me. It was probably a pretty gruesome sight, I mean here I was tied to a metal bedpost with an ice pick sticking out of my chest.

I could feel the tears falling down my face at the burning sensation in my chest. I opened my eyes to find Dean in front of me. He pulled out his knife and cut the ropes. I looked down to see the ice pick still sticking out.

"Dean--"

"Sh. I'm gonna pull it out, okay?" he asked. I nodded and braced for it as Dean pulled the ice pick out of my chest causing blood to gush out and down onto my shirt. Dean pulled off my jacket and held the cloth to my chest. He helped me stand up but before I could take a step I collapsed in pain. He then picked me up and carried me out of the room with Sam right behind him.

The camera guy was standing there trying to get a good look at my bloody chest as Dean set me down but kept a tight hold on me in case I fell. I finally got a good look at Sam who had blood dripping down his face from a cut near his eye. I pulled my jacket away from my chest to see that there was a good size hole there just oozing blood...my blood.

"Hey, keep pressure on it," Dean scolded pushing the jacket back to my chest.

"What's this Daggett guy's problem?" Cameraman asked shoving the camera in Sam's face.

"Loneliness."

"He never heard of a RealDoll?" Dean asked.

"No, no. Daggett was the Norman Bates, stuff-your-mother kind of lonely. I mean that's why he lifted all those bodies from the morgue." Sam explained. "He threw himself a birthday party, except they were the only ones who would come. Anyway, so at midnight, he sealed them in the bomb shelter and went upstairs and OD'd on horse tranqs."

"How do you know this?" Dean asked.

"Because he told us before shoving an ice pick into Claire's chest."

"Oh. Okay, so now he's dead, what? Same song, different verse, trying to get people to come to his party?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "He wants them to stay forever." I took in a deep breath. Dean then handed me to Sam and Sam wrapped his arm around my waist keeping me standing upright as Dean loaded his shotgun.

"Those real bullets?" Cameraman asked.

"It's rock salt." Dean answered briefly before he ran up the stairs and to the basement door and tried hitting it with everything he had. Sam set me down on the bottom step before jogging up the stairs to try and help Dean open the door, which left me with cameraman.

"I'm Claire," I stated hoarsely.

"Spruce," He answered holding out his hand.

"I would shake your hand but uh..." I showed him my hand which was covered in blood. He nodded before turning the camera back up toward Sam and Dean.

"Seriously, you're still shooting?" Sam asked.

"It makes him feel better. Don't ask," Dean said as he continued to beat on the door.

"Oh, hell, guys," Spruce called out. "Get in your ghost role thing. Something's coming."

As Spruce turned around he came face to face with Daggett. Daggett grabbed me and Spruce and threw us both across the room. We didn't land too far from one another either but that wasn't comforting seeing as how I was injured, Spruce was scared, and neither of us were armed. Sam came down the stairs and shot Daggett causing him to disappear before he came running over to me. As he lifted me up blood dripped from my soaked shirt to the floor.

"You all right?" Sam asked Spruce as he pressed the jacket back to my wound. "Dean we have to get her out of here before she loses too much blood."

"Uh, guys," Spruce said looking at something behind Sam, Dean, and me. As we all turned around Sam let go of me as he and Dean flew across the room in two opposite directions. I just fell to the ground dizzy from blood loss, leaving Spruce there alone.

Spruce grabbed my arm before pulling me back with him as far as the basement would let us yet Daggett kept getting closer and closer. Suddenly another ghost appeared in the room.

"Corbett?" Spruce asked. Corbett then ran at Daggett and they engaged in a ghost death match which was basically just swirling smoke before the smoke disappeared all together.

"You all right dude?" Spruce asked as Dean and Sam groaned before standing up. Dean pushed the camera down as he walked over to me and helped me up.

Dean carried me up the stairs. I tried telling him to put me down but he flat out refused to do it. As the entire group walked outside the sun was rising and it was definitely a sight I was glad to see. Sam handed Ed a card with his cell phone on it before he climbed into the back of the impala.

Dean and Sam helped me get into the back of the car where I laid my head on Sam's lap as he helped me keep pressure on my wound.

* * *

I sat on the cold metal fold up chair between Sam and Dean and watched the entire night's events play out before me. The video finally ended with an "in Memory of". Was everything we did that awesome?

"So, guys and Claire, what do you think?" Ed asked.

"You all right?" Harry asked when nobody said anything.

"You know, I kind of think it was half awesome," Dean answered.

"Half awesome. That's full-on good, right?" Maggie asked. I saw Sam reach down to turn on the electromagnet I had built to wipe out their hard drives so no evidence of the Morton House was left.

"Yeah, I mean, it's bizarre how y'all are able to, uh, honor Corbett's memory while grossly exploiting the manner of his death, well done," Sam stumbled over some words hoping to get the right ones out.

"Yeah. No, it's a real tight rope you guys are walking," Dean added.

"No, that's reality man," Ed answered before we got out the door. "Yeah, Corbett gave his life searching for the truth and it is our job over here to share it with the world."

"Right. Well, um, from our experience: know what you get when you show the truth?" Sam asked.

"Usually a straitjacket and a padded cell," I answered.

"Or a punch in the face," Dean added. "Sometimes both."

"Oh, come on guys, don't be Facer haters because we happened to have gotten the footage of the century." Harry spoke up.

"You got us there," Dean said after we all exchanged looks. "Yeah, well, we'll see you guys around."

We quickly got outside and jogged to the car. As we stopped next to it Sam spoke up.

"We clean?" he looked at me. I turned back to the house as I heard Ed and Harry shouting about losing their footage.

"Oh yeah," I replied as we all smiled at each other and climbed into our respective seats.

"Electromagnet, genius Claire," Dean praised as he started the engine.

"Yup, wiped out every tape and hard drive they had," I explained.

"World just isn't ready for the Ghostfacers," Sam commented.

"That's too bad, I kind of liked the show," Dean said. I let out a laugh as Sam chuckled.

"It had its moments," Sam replied.

Dean quickly threw the car into drive and peeled out of their drive way and took off down the road.

* * *

**Okay, well that was that. I want to thank my beta so much for putting up with my bad grammer and language. Thanks to everyone who reads (even if you don't leave comments). But as you all know it's nearing the end, so I wana know what ya'll are thinking! Thanks.**


	18. What Do I Say

_**Chapter 18 – What Do I Say?**_

I clutched at the steaming coffee cup and walked through the drizzle of rain. I knew we were wasting our time here, but Sam thought that this professor could help get Dean out of his deal. It's Lilith I know it, but I don't have the heart to tell either of the guys. She's never gonna let go of Dean.

"Claire, you there?" Dean asked waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped my gaze to him before I nodded absently and sat down on the bench.

"How's your chest?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It hurts every now and then. Traveling around nonstop isn't helping."

"Yeah, well try telling Sam that."

"This professor won't help either. Nothing and no one is gonna be able to help unless they somehow know who holds the contract. This is just a freaking waste of time," I mumbled.

Dean gave me a confused look before his cell phone rang. Apparently it was Bobby. I tuned out Dean's conversation as I watched all the college kids pass us by. I remember when I was naïve and walking around a campus. Jeremy's face flashed before me causing me to close my eyes.

As I opened my eyes, I let the memories subside while letting the present take over. I listened as Dean ended the phone call just as Sam walked up to us. Dean stood up while I stayed seated on the bench taking a sip of my coffee. He tossed Sam a can of soda.

"So?"

"So the professor doesn't know crap," Sam answered Dean's question.

"Shocker," I replied sarcastically before standing up.

"Pack your panties, Sammy," Dean interjected walking past Sam. "We're hitting the road."

"What? What's up?" Sam asked looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders before walking a little past Sam but stopping when Dean turned around.

"That was Bobby. Some banker guy blew his head off in Ohio and he thinks there's a spirit involved."

"So you two were talking a case?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Jesus, here we go," I muttered.

"No, we were, uh, we were talking about our feelings," Dean retorted sarcastically. "and then our favorite boy bands. Yeah, we were talking a case."

"So a spirit? What?" Sam asked.

"A banker was complaining about some electrical problems at his pad for about a week. Phones going haywire, computers flipping on and off. Eh?"

"Uh huh," Sam mumbled not sounding too interested in what Dean what saying.

"This not ringing your bell?" Dean asked

"Well, yeah, sure. But, Dean, we're on a case," Sam explained lowering his voice.

"Whose?" Dean and I asked at the same time.

"Yours, Dean."

"Right, yeah. Well, could have fooled me," Dean retorted.

"Guys," I groaned hoping to stop the conversation before it turned into a full blown argument.

"What the hell else have we been doing lately other than trying to break your deal?"

"Chasing our tails that's what!" Dean angrily spat back but kept his voice down.

"Dean, stop," I hissed standing in front of him.

"We've talked to every professor, witch, soothsayer, and two-bit carny act in the lower 48. Nobody knows squat," Dean said looking between Sam and myself. "And we can't find Bela. We can't find the Colt. So until we actually find something. I'd like to do my job."

"There's one thing we haven't tried," Sam answered persistently.

"No!" Dean and I both replied.

"We should summon Ruby!"

"I'm not gonna fight-" Dean replied ignoring Sam.

"She says she knows how to save you!" Sam argued.

"You guys enough!" I hissed, looking around noticing that a couple of people were staring.

"Well she can't!" Dean retorted angrily ignoring me completely.

"Oh really? You know for sure?"

"Sam, stop!" I tried again.

"I do."

"Dean!" I swung around looking at the elder Winchester.

"How?"

"Because she told me, okay?"

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"She told me flat out that she could not save me. Nobody can. Not you, not Bobby, and not Claire."

"And you just somehow neglected to mention this to me?" Sam said in a calm yet angry tone.

"You know, I really don't care what that bitch thinks and neither should you."

"So what now you're keeping secrets from me?" Sam asked as Dean turned to walk away leaving Sam and I standing there. Dean stopped and turned to face both of us when he heard that.

"You really wanna talk about who's keeping secrets from who?" I looked down to the ground. Let's face it he was right.

It was quiet before Sam sighed and started past Dean. I shook my head as Dean turned to look at Sam.

"Now where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I guess I'm going to Ohio," Sam replied walking backward. I walked up to Dean and stood next to him for a moment.

"Did you really have to start that crap?" I asked.

"What? I didn't start anything!"

"You did and you damn well know it, Dean! You have less than two months to live. What the hell are you doing?" I asked before following after Sam.

* * *

I knew I had to act soon, but I just knew it wouldn't help. I had to go after Lilith, it was the only way. But how do you attack someone who is expecting you to? Do I just sit back and watch him die, when I know I could have done something about it?

I shook my head and laid back on the bed, thoughts running rampant through my head. I could just go and get myself killed in Dean's place, but the demon's seem pretty adamant on getting Dean's soul. Why?

"If you think too hard that pretty little head of yours might explode," a child's voice rang out through the room.

I jumped up out of the bed and looked over toward the door to see a little girl of about 10 standing there looking at me. She looked innocent almost too innocent. Then it clicked.

"Lilith," I replied watching her closely. "How'd you-"

"Oh I'm not actually here, silly! I'm just visiting you, seeing how your mind ticks," Lilith giggled as she walked closer to me.

"If you can find me in my dreams then why can't you find me when I'm awake."

"You know why!" she hissed; I knew she was referring to the hex bags Ruby gave us. "Since I can't find you, your sister will find you for me, or you'll come straight for me. I bet neither of the brothers know about the price out on your head do they?"

"Lilith, I'll make a deal with you. Take my soul instead of Dean's."

Lilith just giggled. "I need him silly. Dean needs to be in hell and that's where he's going. So that means you'll once again have to settle for Sammy."

"I'll save him." I whispered. Just then a loud growling ripped through the room. I looked over and saw the hellhound standing there ready to pounce. Just then the sound of ripping flesh and screams echoed through the room. I knew those screams. I felt the tears make their way down my face.

"That's what's gonna happen and there's nothing you can do about it."

"CLAIRE!"

My eyes shot open and I came face to face with a worried Dean. His hands were on my cheeks, but were quickly drawn back when I sat up.

"Dean?" I asked quietly gently touching his cheek with my hand. "Where's Sam?"

"Outside." Dean replied swiftly standing up. "You seemed to be having a pretty bad dream there."

"You were dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it," I whispered feeling the tears welling up in my eyes. "They were-" I cut myself off just as the tears began to fall.

I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me tightly while I cried into his shirt. It hit me like a ton of bricks that Dean was dying and Lilith made it seem as if there was nothing I could do. Dean and I just sat on the bed and he let me cry. I could have sworn I felt something hit the top of my head but I just wasn't sure.

I pulled away from Dean and wiped away the remaining tears. "I lost my parents, my boyfriend, my friends, my sister, Sam, and now I'm losing you. How is any of it fair? When are we gonna get a break?"

"How about right now?" Dean asked before pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arm around his neck as he deepened the kiss. I gladly welcomed it, this was what I needed to push forward and save him.

Dean and I both pulled apart as Sam walked into the motel room. He quickly stopped and looked between us before noticing my tear stained face.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I had a bad dream. Dean was just listening," I replied shakily before getting up and quickly heading to the bathroom. As soon as I closed the door I leaned against it and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. That's when I heard Sam.

"What the hell are you doing Dean?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"You're gonna break her heart, then what? What if you die?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you," Dean said in a hushed voice.

"Don't hurt her anymore. She's been through enough crap Dean."

"Why do you care, Sam?" Dean snapped.

"She's my friend! And we all know your track record!"

"I said drop it!" Dean hissed at Sam.

"Not until I know if she's going to be okay." It was quite for a minute, I could literally feel the tension through the door.

"You still love her, don't you?"

It was quiet after that. I didn't know if I should walk out there but...Hell, I didn't want them to fight about this because it was stupid. Yeah, I'll get my heartbroken one way or the other but eventually I'll get over it. At least, I think I will.

I shook my head and turned on the sink faucet as cold as it would go. I splashed some ice cold water on my face before I grabbed the hand towel and dried my face off. I set down the towel, I placed both my hands on the sink and looked at my refection in the mirror.

It was a totally different person staring back at me. I've changed so much in the past two years I barely recognized who I was. The girl looking back at me was the exact opposite of the 21 year old geeky pre-med student I used to be.

I shook my head before looking back down at the sink and standing up straight. I slowly walked out of the bathroom to find Dean on the computer and Sam lounging on the bed. Which was weird considering it was usually the other way around. As soon as I walked out Dean spoke up.

"Linda is a babe. Or was." I was gonna take a guess and say that he was talking about someone dead who is related to the case.

"Find her?" Sam asked sitting up.

"Yeah, Linda Bateman. She and, uh, Ben Waters were high school sweethearts."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Drunk driver hit them head on. Ben walked away."

"So what then? Dead flame calls to chat?" Sam asked with a sarcastic tone.

"You would think," Dean replied.

"And here comes the twist," I muttered.

"But Linda was cremated," Dean continued not even hearing me. I knew Sam had though by the way he was looking at me. The slightly curious look gracing his handsome face. "So why is she still floating around?" Dean asked bringing Sam's attention back to him.

Sam scoffed, "You got me."

"What about that, uh, caller ID?" Dean asked.

"What caller ID?" I asked looking between them. See this is what I mean, I miss all the important stuff when Dean refuses to let me go out on interviews.

"On Ben Water's phone there was a weird ID on there. It was SHA33," Dean explained glancing over at me.

"Ah, so Sam what's with the caller ID?" I asked turning to the brother sitting on the bed.

"Turns out it's a phone number," he answered with a small smile on his face.

"It's no phone number I've ever seen," Dean replied confused.

"Yeah, because it's about a century old, from back when phones had cranks."

"So why use that specific number to contact him?" I asked.

"You got me there, but either way, we should run a trace on it."

"Well, how the hell are we gonna trace a number that's over a hundred years old?" Dean asked looking between me and Sam.

* * *

"Do you know how unfair this is?" I asked Sam through the phone. The phone was wedged between my ear and my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not the one who keeps demanding you stay behind, if anything you should be out here too."

"Then why am I sitting on your computer trying to see if I can find who that number belonged to, which by the way is impossible. Records sucked back a hundred years ago." I complained as I typed different codes hoping to hack my way through any phone related database I could find.

"Just keep trying. Dean and I are at the phone company so hold tight and I'll call you as soon as we find anything out."

"Okay," I replied in a bored tone before hanging up.

I sat at the computer for another 45 minutes before I shut off the computer, grabbed my coat and walked outside into the sunshine. I walked toward the nearest coffee shop before my phone started to ring.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"A list. We couldn't find where the number was coming from but we did get a list of where the number's been calling."

"Well that's great, give me some of the addresses and I'll go check it out."

"Yeah...about that Dean and I have been through the list."

"Wow, that's fantastic, thank you so much for including me on this one, Sam!" I snapped sarcastically.

"Look, Claire, we had to get out there and check it out. You never know what could happen and it sort of slipped my mind..." the last part came out quietly but I still heard it.

"Slipped your mind, Sam? Whatever, I'm out getting something to eat, I'll be back to the motel in 10 minutes." I snapped the phone shut before Sam could say anything else.

I shook my head angrily as I stalked down the sidewalk. After two years they still don't trust me enough to go out on my own? To help with interviews? Maybe they felt like I was intruding on the family business. They were pushing me away just as much as I was pushing them away.

Being deep in thought, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and slammed right into someone, talking about necrophilia of all things.

"Hey watch-" I cut off my complaint when I saw who I had run into. "Dean."

"Hey Claire, yeah Sammy, I found her..." Dean paused as I'm guessing he was talking to Sam. "Beats me, but we better find out soon. This place is turning into spook central."

Dean then hung up with Sam as he and I reached his car. I opened the passenger's door just as Dean did the driver's. Just as he was about to get into the car his phone rang.

"Yeah, what?" Dean asked into the phone. I leaned against the Impala folding my arms and resting them on the car's roof. "Sam?" I watched Dean's face as it paled. His posture changed before a shocked look crossed his face.

"Dad?" Dean asked into the phone. "Dad?" Dean pulled the phone away from his ear before snapping his phone shut.

"Dean?" I asked cautiously.

"We've gotta go."

"Dean what's going on?" I asked as I climbed into the car as Dean started the engine.

"That was my Dad."

"Dean you're Dad's-"

"Dead, yeah I know!" Dean snapped angrily.

"Don't flipping snap at me like that, I didn't do anything!" I replied raising my voice.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just-" Dean stopped before glancing over at me. "I didn't think I'd ever hear his voice again."

I nodded silently. I had nothing else I could say. One wrong word and he could get angry again and not talk to me.

"Maybe that's what makes this so dangerous, Dean." I paused not looking at him. "You hear the voice of someone you love, and you miss it so much it drives you crazy. Crazy enough to commit suicide."

I could feel his gaze on me but I didn't look up. The car ride was silent the rest of the way to the motel. Once we got inside, I saw Sam sitting on the couch on his computer back into his everyday clothes. Dean grabbed his bag and went to change leaving Sam and I in the room.

"Claire-"

"It doesn't matter right now Sam, let's just get this case over with before someone else gets hurt."

I heard Sam sigh as Dean came out of the bathroom and solemn look on his face. I knew he was gonna tell Sam about the phone call. So Dean sat down immediately gaining Sam's attention. Dean then explained how he got a phone call and that it was John. Dean then showed Sam the number that called him: SHA33.

"I mean, Dad?" Sam asked shocked. "You really think it was Dad?"

"I don't know, maybe." Dean answered turning away from Sam. I sat at the table fiddling with my cell phone as I sorta listened to their conversation.

"Well, what did he sound like?"

"Like Oprah," Dean replied sarcastically. "Dad, he sounded like dad. What do you think?"

"What did he say?"

"My name."

"That's it?" Sam asked. At that moment I felt insanely jealous of Dean. I would give anything to see or hear my father, even after everything I had been through.

"Yeah, the call dropped out."

"Why would he even call?" I asked from the table causing both guys to look at me.

"I don't know," Dean replied getting defensive. "Why are ghosts calling anybody in this town? But other people are hearing from their loved ones, why can't we? It's at least a possibility, right?"

I sent Sam a glare telling him not to encourage the already spiraling situation, but he looked at Dean and said, "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, so what if..." Dean got real quiet and sat down across from Sam. "What if it really is Dad? What happens if he calls back?" He asked like a little boy who didn't know what to do.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"What do I say?"

"Hello." Sam said after a short pause.

"Hello?" Dean asked. "That's what you come back with? Hello?"

"Well if you don't like that Dean then just don't answer it," I replied carelessly from my spot still messing with my phone. I could feel Dean's glare on me.

Dean then got up and walked toward the door. I could tell he was angry as he grabbed his jacket and put his hand on the door knob before turning back around toward Sam.

"Hello?" He asked. Neither of us said anything causing Dean to open the door and walk out.

I scoffed and shook my head. I looked over and saw Sam was lightly shaking his head.

"Should I go after him?" I asked looking over at Sam.

"No, just let him cool down."

I walked over to Sam and sat down next to him as he flipped open his laptop to start checking around for the phone number.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, leave a review! It makes my day when you do.**


	19. This Is Why

_**Chapter 19 – This Is Why**_

_I walked over to Sam and sat down next to him as he flipped open his laptop to start checking around for the phone number._

**Three hours later**

"Find anything?" Dean asked as he walked back into the room looking between Sam and me.

"After three hours, I have found no reason why anything supernatural would be going on here."

"Wow, you'd think a Stanford education and a high school hook-up rate of 0.0 would produce better results than that," Dean replied sarcastically. I smiled and contained my laughter.

"Hilarious," Sam replied an amused look on his face.

"Sammy, you're just looking in all the wrong places, pal." Dean replied pulling something out of his jacket. It looked like a brochure.

"There where should we have been looking, Dean?" I asked looking back at the computer screen with Sam.

"The motel pamphlet rack." Dean tossed the pamphlet down on the table. "Milan, Ohio. Birthplace of Thomas Edison."

"Yeah, right. So?"

"Keep reading," Dean demanded. Sam opened the pamphlet and I leaned toward him to get a better view of it. I scoffed before looking up at Dean.

"Seriously?" I said at the same time Sam said, "You're kidding."

I was laughing the entire way into the museum. I mean sure the Winchester's could come up with some pretty stupid theories but this one was hilarious. Thomas Edison's inventions were bogus, well except for the telephone.

As we walked with the tour group I couldn't help but laugh at everything the tour guide did. She especially liked to do air quotes around everything she said. Then we got to Thomas Edison's "Spirit Phone".

"What's with the quote-y fingers?" Dean whispered to me and Sam. The tour guide then explained how it was supposed to help communicate with the dead. After that she quickly ushered everyone out of the room, leaving Sam, Dean and I.

"As much as all this is fun and everything, you guys know that there is absolutely no way that Dean's theory is right?" I said as Sam pulled out his EMF.

"Worth a shot," Dean replied shooting a smirk in my direction. "Anything?" he asked Sam seriously.

"Nothing."

"What do you think?" Dean asked. I opened my mouth to say something but Dean cut me off. "We already know what you think, Claire."

"Honestly, it kind of looks like an old pile of junk to me." Sam answered.

"It's not even plugged in." I rolled my eyes at Dean's statement.

"Maybe it doesn't work like that."

"Maybe it's like a radio tower, you know? Broadcasting the dead all over town." Dean and his theories.

"Could be."

"Well, the caller ID is like 100 years old, right? Right around the time this thing was built," Dean rattled off really fast.

"But why would it start working now?" Sam asked.

"And how would it know which dead people to 'broadcast' all over town?" I asked right after Sam.

"I don't know," Dean answered not looking at me or Sam. "But as long as the moldy are calling the freshes around here, it's the best reason we got."

It was creepily quiet before Dean broke the silence.

"Maybe it really is dad."

* * *

I yawned before I shook my head. I walked into the room and immediately fell onto one of the beds. I moved to get off the bed but Dean shook his head.

"Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll take the couch."

"Thanks, Dean," I mumbled before kicking off my shoes and climbing under the sheets.

A little bit later, my eyes fluttered open but I didn't move. I could hear Sam's steady breathing on the other bed. But I couldn't hear Dean. I slowly turned and barely saw Dean sitting at the table. I lay back down and closed my eyes but they snapped back open at Dean's phone ringing.

"Dad?" Dean asked quietly. I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I heard Dean talking but he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I slowly sat up and crawled out of the bed. I walked over to the table and saw there was coffee sitting there. He had been up all night waiting for a call.

* * *

Sam and I were walking toward the diner while Dean sat back at the motel doing research. I looked up at Sam through my sunglasses but quickly looked back down as his gaze met mine.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get anything on what Dean thinks John said last night?"

"No, Bobby didn't either. Why you find something?"

"No, it's just all so-" I was cut off but Sam's cell phone ringing. He picked it up and I could hear a frantic female voice on the other line. Sam told her to calm down that he'd be there in a sec.

"We have to get back to the motel."

"Okay, why?"

"Someone needs help."

We made it back to the motel as quickly as we could. As I walked into the room I saw Dean hunched over on the computer.

"What's up?" he asked.

"The girl, Lanie, her mom's ghost spooked her out pretty bad last night." Sam explained.

"That sucks," Dean answered distantly.

"Yeah, it does."

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at the weather reports and stuff Dean had scattered out across the coffee table.

"I think dad's right. I think the demon is here. Check it out." He handed me a bunch of papers detailing lightning storms and such around the town we were in right now. Well hell they've actually been everywhere we've been in the past two weeks.

"What is this? Weather reports?" Sam asked as I handed him the papers.

"Omens, demonic omens, electrical storms everywhere we've been for the past two weeks."

"I don't remember any lightning storms," Sam answered confused.

"I don't remember you studying meteorology as a kid, either. I'm telling you, that bastard's been tailing me wearing some poor dude's meat."

Why would Lilith be tailing Dean if she's so sure she's gonna get his soul anyways. Everyone's made it perfectly clear that Dean's going to hell. It just doesn't make any sense.

"And it's following you because...?" Sam asked.

"I guess I'm big game, you know. My ass is too sweet to let out of sight."

"Okay, sure," Sam answered dully looking at the papers.

"Don't get too excited, Sammy. You might pull something." Dean responded angrily as he grabbed the papers.

"Dean, we both want to believe this, we really do-"

"Then believe it," Dean hissed cutting Sam off. "If we get this sucker, it's Miller Time."

"Dean, think about this for a second, will you? John calls says this demon's on your trail before what? Telling you how to beat it?" I asked raising my voice.

"And exorcism to kill a demon none the less," Sam continued. "Not just send it back to hell but kill it."

"I've checked it out." Dean answered. "This is heavy-duty Dark Ages. Fifteenth Century."

"Yeah, I checked it out too, Dean. So did Bobby...and Claire."

"Okay, and?" Dean asked.

"We all found that it was a real exorcism, but none of us found any evidence saying it could kill a demon," I answered quietly.

"Nothing saying it can't," Dean countered.

"Oh my god, Dean," I sighed.

"Dean, come on-"

"Hey, as far as I know, the only one of us that's actually been to hell and remembered it is Dad. Maybe he picked up a couple of tricks there, like which exorcisms work."

"Maybe it does, okay?" Sam said trying to keep Dean calm. "I hope it does too, but we got to be sure."

"Why aren't we sure?" Dean asked.

"Because we don't know what's going on around here, Dean!" Sam said slightly raising his voice. "I mean, some guy blows his brains out, a little girl is scared out of her wits."

"Wow, man, a couple civvies are freaked out by some ghosts! News flash, Sam, people are supposed to be freaked out by ghosts." Sam sighed after Dean was done yelling.

"Did John tell you where the demon was?" I asked quietly.

"I'm waiting on the call," Dean snapped. I shook my head as I heard Sam scoff.

"I told Lanie I'd stop by," Sam spoke up.

"Oh good, yeah, no, you go hang out with jailbait. Just, uh, watch out for Chris Hansen. Meanwhile, I'll be here, you know, getting ready to save my life."

I scoffed as I turned to follow Sam. "You are unbelievable, you know that?" Dean hissed. "I mean, for months we've been trying to break this demon deal. Now Dad's about to give us the frigging address and you can't accept it? The man is dead and you're still butting heads with the guy!" Dean shouted.

"That's not what this is about!" Sam hissed stomping toward Dean. I stood between the two I reached up and putting my hands on Sam's chest keeping him a safe distance from Dean.

"Then what is it?"

"The fact is we got no hard proof here, Dean! After everything, you're still just going on blind faith!"

"Yeah, well, maybe. You know, maybe that's all I got, okay?" Dean shouted before the room fell silent. I turned around and faced Dean.

"Dean, please. I'm asking you to please not do anything stupid. We're gonna go check on Lanie and we'll be right back. Just stay put, okay?" I begged softly.

Dean just gave me a look of defeat and betrayal before turning away from me. I sighed, the look on his face stung. I felt Sam's hand wrap around my wrist and gently lead me toward the door. I glanced back at Dean once again before I closed the door behind me.

I climbed into the rental car next to Sam and he drove us to Lanie's house. She let us in and we followed her up to her room where the ghost had freaked her out the previous night. On the way we passed the little boy's room and saw him playing with all his toys.

"Have you told your dad about any of this?" Sam asked.

"And bother him at work?" The teen asked. "No. He wouldn't believe me anyways. He'd just chuck me into therapy."

"What'd she say specifically?" I asked beating Sam to the question.

"That she wanted to see me," Lanie answered looking between me and Sam. "So at first, I thought I was supposed to go to the cemetery."

"Did you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing happened. But then she started asking me to do other things."

"What sort of things?" Sam asked. I did not like where this conversation was going.

"Bad things," she answered quietly. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. She then turned away from us.

"Lanie, you got to tell us if you want our help," I told her softly.

"Tell us what happened, it's very important."

"Mom, told me to go to dad's medicine cabinet."

"And?" Sam asked.

"Take his sleeping pills. Take all of his sleeping pills," she cried hysterically.

"She wanted you to kill yourself?" I asked shocked. The poor girl, near tears, nodded her head.

"Why would my mom want me to do that?" Lanie asked.

"I don't know," Sam answered trying to think of some explanation to tell the young girl.

"I mean, just so I could come to her?" Lanie asked. Come to her? Why did that phrase sound so familiar?

"What'd you say?" Sam asked snapping his gaze back to Lanie.

"She wanted me to come to her."

"No, no, no. How did she say it exactly?" Sam asked. Just by the look on his face he was onto something.

"'Come to me.' Like a million times!" Tears were streaming down her face now.

"Lanie, that's not your mother."

Sam then quickly turned around and walked out of the room, Lanie right behind him.

"Listen to me. Don't answer the phone. Don't use the computer." Sam was chucking through things Lanie couldn't do before Lanie stopped at a door causing me to almost bump into her. I walked past her and to the other side of Sam.

"Where's Simon?" She asked referring to the little boy who was supposed to be in his room. I turned and bolted down the stairs. I could hear Sam following right behind me. Once outside I saw Simon heading toward an intersection with a large oncoming truck.

I ran as fast as I could and reached Simon. I grabbed him and picked him up, by doing this I lost momentum and knew I wouldn't be able to move out of the way of the truck so I held onto the boy tightly hoping to shield him.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and yank me to the side. I felt the rush of air from the truck as it narrowly missed me and Simon. Sam, Simon, and I went tumbling to the ground, Sam cushioning my fall and I cushioned Simon's fall. Lanie grabbed her little brother and held onto him tightly.

I didn't move from my position which was still on Sam. I turned my head and looked at him to see he was breathing just as hard as I was. I let out a small laugh before I rolled of Sam and stood up.

"Don't ever, do that again!" Sam whispered.

"Yeah, I'll leave it to you next time," I replied a smile on my face. I watched a small grin cross his handsome face before the four of us made our way back to the house.

"Remember what I said," Sam told Lanie as she nodded as ushered Simon into the house. Sam ran to the driver's side and I got into the passenger's seat. Sam turned on the car and threw it into drive as he dialed Dean's number.

"Dean it's not dad!" Sam said desperately into the phone. "It's a crocotta. Some kind of scavenger. Mimics loved ones. Whispers, 'Come to me.' Then lures you into the dark and swallows your soul."

"That's gotta be pleasant," I whispered looking out the window.

"Dean, look I'm sorry." It was quiet before a look of realization crossed his face and he shut his phone.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Crocottas live in filth and the perfect place was at the phone company, there were tons of flies."

"See this is why you guys need to take me to interviews." I huffed.

* * *

By the time we reached the company it was dark out. I followed Sam and we casually strolled through the back alleyway. I was quiet as Sam looked through a grate that gave him a perfect view of the person in question.

There was a loud banging noise nearby drawing both Sam and my attention away from the grate and out to the darkness. Sam turned back toward the grate and sighed before nodding his head back up toward where the cars were.

I nodded before turning back and jogging toward the car. I watched the door as the phone guy walked out and pulled out his keys. I was hiding behind the car with Sam who was trying to get a hold of Dean. He left him a message before turning to me.

"Stay here. If things go south, go find Dean."

"If things go south I'm going to jump in and help. You guys need to learn that I'm not gonna back out of a fight." I snapped back.

Sam shook his head before walking up behind the guy and putting the stake to the base of the guy's neck. The guy struggled but Sam and him stood there and talked. I watched as a balding guy with a bat crept up on Sam and hit him, knocking him out.

I tightened my grip on my stake and slowly but surely made my way out from behind the car just as the crazy guy with the bat knocked the other dude upside the head. I was able to get behind the guy before raising my stake. Before I could register what he was doing the guy swung around and the bat connected with my arm knocking the stake out of my hand.

I looked from the stake to the bat wielding maniac just in time to feel the bat connect with my jaw.

* * *

I woke up with an extremely bad headache. Almost as bad as the demon one. I opened my eyes just in time to the balding man, Clark, stab the other poor guy in the chest.

"Well well, look who decided to wake up," Clark said before his teeth started changing. There were like hundreds of sharp twigs. It kinda looked like vampire teeth. I shuddered as I saw the soul leaving the other guys body and going into the crocotta.

I looked over at Sam and saw him messing around with the wires that tied his hands together.

"My last call with Dean...that was you," Sam concluded causing my eyes to widen looking between Clark and Sam. "You led me here." I shuddered again as Clark cracked his neck.

"Some calls I make, some calls I take. But you have to admit, I had you fooled for a while. All that Edison phone crap." He started laughing as he made his way over to some of the phone databases. He put his hands on it causing it to light up.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm killing your brother," he answered. I struggled a little more against the phone wires that bound my hands. "Or maybe I'm killing another guy. We'll just have to see how it goes."

Once the crocotta was done he walked over toward the dead computer guy and pulled out the knife, which made a sickening squishing sound as it came out.

"You know mimicking Dean's one thing. But my dad, that's a hell of a trick," Sam said distracting the crocotta.

"Once I made you two as hunters, it was easy. Found Dean's number, then your number, then your father's numbers, then Claire's number. Then to emails, voice mails."

As the crocotta was focusing on Sam I was quickly trying to undo the wires that were cutting into my wrist. It took me a minute but once I finally got it off, I slowly stood up. I grabbed my chair and swung it at him as hard as I could.

Clark fumbled and dropped the knife. I dropped the chair and quickly kicked him in the stomach before he could move causing him to fall to the ground. What I didn't count on was him jumping up so quick with the knife in hand. I dodged the knife just in time.

All the while we were fighting he kept going on about technology. He picked me up and threw me into the monitors across the room. I fell to the ground before pieces of the computers fell down on me. The crocotta knelt down next to me. His teeth started changing and he brought the knife down, but before it could hit me Sam had gotten the wires undone and had knocked the crocotta off me.

Sam and the corcotta fought for the knife before Clark threw Sam across the room successfully grabbing the knife. I kicked my legs out and knocked the crocotta to the floor. He looked at me and growled before throwing his fist our which hit me square in the mouth allowing him enough time to jump up and defend himself against Sam.

My head was spinning and I stood up, holding onto the computers for support. I heard a sickening thud along with the sound of Sam panting. I looked over and saw that Sam had impaled the guys head into a metal object stick out of the wall.

Sam looked back at me before looking at the crocotta.

"Sam, we gotta go," I said quietly. He nodded and the two of us made our way out of the building beaten and bloody. I could taste the metallic blood in my mouth and my jaw was hurting. Sam had a few bruises and cuts on his face but nothing too bad. Both our wrists were cut to hell and my shoulder probably had an extremely large bruise forming on it.

By the time we made it back to the motel I had washed my mouth out with a bottle of water Sam had in the car. We walked into the motel room and saw Dean standing in the bathroom washing come blood off his face as well.

"I see they've improved your face," Dean commented to Sam.

He scoffed, "Yeah, right back at you."

"Uh huh, and you both probably deserved it," I said as I moved away from the guys and towards the fridge were I was sure there were cold beers. I grabbed one and held it to my jaw.

"So, crocotta, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Sam answered.

"That would explain the flies."

"Yeah..." It was quiet before I spoke up.

"Well as charming as all this is, I'm going to get some ice because I would rather drink this beer than hold it to my face, so I'll be right back." I slowly made my way toward the door, glancing back at the guys who were sitting on the bed. I walked out and closed the door behind me.

I walked along the sidewalk between the cars and rooms, before turning the corner and coming face to face with Ruby.

"Yeah, now I really do need to drink," I said sarcastically pushing past Ruby.

"What in the hell are you doing?" the blond asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Going to get ice, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I'm just surprised you haven't gone after Carter and Alex yet."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna leave Sam and Dean so I can go chase after my psycho sister and a demon who both want me dead. Brilliant plan!" I threw back.

"I know where they are," Ruby replied calmly. "You want revenge now is your chance. Set things straight."

I just shook my head not wanting to deal with this right now. All I wanted was some freaking ice and here comes Ruby ruining the moment. I just stood there, waiting to hear what else she had to say.

"Fine," Ruby hissed. "When you do want to know, you know how to reach me."

I turned around to tell her wait but she was already gone. It was just me, the beer in my hand, and the ice maker.

* * *

**Hey guys the story is drawing to a close, but I'm pretty sure ya'll knew that already. I will save the thank you's for next time but please review! Let me know your feelings for a third story! Reviews make my day! **


	20. Not A Perfect Ending

_**Chapter 20 – Not A Perfect Ending**_

I sat in the other room and listened as Sam and Dean tortured the demon for information. They wanted to know who held Dean's contract; it didn't feel right to sit in the room and pretend I didn't know. I felt guilty enough that I have been keeping the secret but I felt even worse knowing I had all this information on Lilith and haven't done anything with it.

I flinched every time I heard the demon scream out in pain. I couldn't help but remember my sister and her fascination with demons and exorcising them. That probably should have been the first red flag. I heard Sam speak the Latin exorcism before I stood up.

I walked into the room and saw the body sitting there limp and Dean with this dare I say scared look on his face. I walked over to him and gently grabbed his hand. He looked down at me before Sam turned around towards us.

"We should get him out of here." I nodded before walking over and untying the poor, now dead guy.

"Unless you guys expect me to do this myself, you should get your asses over here and help me haul this guy outside," I spoke up when no one moved to help me. Both guys then quickly came over and took him outside.

After getting him outside, Sam walked back into the house to do god knows what leaving Dean and me to bury the body. I grabbed the shovel that was laying there before digging into the ground. I shoveled the dirt and threw it in a pile next to me. After repeating that a few times I realized I was the only one doing any work.

Dean stood there, almost as if he were in a trance. He had a distant look in his eyes. I waved my hand in front of his face causing his to snap out of his daze. Dean then took his shovel and started moving the dirt.

"Dean?" I asked softly. I could see that he was purposely ignoring me and just kept digging. "Dean." I grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. When his gaze finally met mine I asked, "What's wrong?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing." He started shoveling again. I reached over and grabbed the shovel and threw it to the ground next to us.

"Tell me what's wrong," I demanded. Dean sighed before looking up towards the clouded sky. "Dean."

"Promise me something," he replied looking down at me. I shook my head confused. "Promise me that after I die you are gonna get out of this."

"This? Get out of what?"

"Hunting! I want you to walk away from it all. To walk away and not look back."

"Dea-"

"Claire, promise me." Dean's hands were now clutched around my upper arms.

"I promise," I whispered nodding my head causing Dean to let go. I watched as he reached down and grabbed his shovel before I reached over and stopped him.

"Then you promise me something. If you find the bitch that holds your contract and you go after it, just promise me that you'll come out of it alive."

"Claire I-"

"Promise me," I whispered. "I deserve that much."

"Okay," he answered nodding his head. I leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips before going back to digging the grave.

About 20 minutes later we were finished and filling in the hole. I stood by the freshly filled in hole while Dean trekked back towards the house. He suddenly stopped and looked around before turning back to me.

"You coming?"

"Nah, I'm gonna sit out here a while enjoy the fresh air."

"Okay then," Dean nodded before turning and walking to the house.

I nodded before taking a gulp of air. I reached into my pocket and felt the herbs resting there. I checked to make sure that Dean was gone before I headed even farther into the trees. Once I felt I had reached a safe distance I knelt down to the ground and started the summoning.

"Phones work too yeah know," Ruby said leaning against a tree.

"Well if I had your number then I would have called."

"You gonna take me up on my offer?" she asked.

"Take me to Carter and Alex."

* * *

I fell to my knees out of breath. I slowly stood up and looked at my surroundings; I was in a corn field.

"You're in New Harmony, Indiana. Lucky for you, they're all here. You get the whole sha-bang, Lilith, Alex, Carter, and every other demon following Lilith around like a lost puppy."

"Great. So where exactly are they?"

"Well your sister and your demonic ex are holding up in a motel not too far from where Lilith is at."

"Name?"

"The Home-Style Inn. Don't go in without checking it out first. You'll get your ass handed to you."

I shook my head as I watched her disappear around the corner. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I started in the direction Ruby gave me but I immediately stopped when my phone started ringing. It was Dean.

I opened the phone and just listened to his voice. He was ranting on and on, but I didn't say a single word. When he started asking if I was there I hung up the phone. I then took the phone and threw it down to the ground before digging my heel into the phone. I watched as the phone fell apart under my shoe.

I slowly started walking away but not without taking one final glance at the phone. I then quickened my pace so I could get this thing over with.

* * *

I watched from the window as Alex and Carter argued in front of their car. I knew they couldn't see me but Carter could probably sense me. This had been the routine for the past week. Wake up, sit at window, spy on people, go to sleep. It was only a matter of time before one of them finds me and tries to kill me.

Going into week two I knew something was off. Alex and Carter were getting more secretive and if I think about it they are glancing over their shoulders more too. Half way through the week I got the confrontation I wanted.

Carter came bursting into the room his head whipping around trying to locate me. I sat in the stiff armchair next to the window and watched him, not making an effort to move. I rolled my eyes as his gaze landed on me.

"I'm surprised there are no Winchesters running around here."

"Contrary to popular belief, I can do things on my own," I retorted.

"I don't doubt it, but what is running through your head right now, don't do it. You can't take on Lilith, and Alex at the same time."

I slowly stood up and made my way past Carter toward the small kitchenette. I leaned against the counter and thought about what he said. He didn't include himself in any of that.

"And what about you Carter?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm not gonna stick around and watch people that I care about tear at each other."

"Oh ho! People you care about? Oh please, Carter, you're a demon and from my experience demons don't care. Whoever you're trying to pull one over on isn't gonna fall for it."

"I have been looking out for you this whole time Claire, and not once did I do anything to hurt you!" Carter shouted.

"Wrong! You dumped me at Bobby's when you knew Alex was there waiting, so give me one good reason why I shouldn't ship your ass back to hell?"

"Because you actually have a heart unlike the rest of us. You're into the whole 'giving people a chance' thing."

I didn't say anything. Carter was right. I didn't know if I could actually send him back to hell. There was a part of me that wanted to believe he really didn't want to hurt me but another part of me was telling me to send him back to hell.

"You need to be careful, Claire. You may not realize it now, but there is someone even closer to you than me that is ready to tear your world apart."

"If you're talking about Alex, then save it beca-"

"It's not Alex." Carter opened his mouth to say who it was but he didn't get the chance. I watched as Carter lit up like a Christmas tree before falling to the ground dead. I looked from Carter's dead body to the person standing there.

"What the hell was that for Ruby?" I shouted at the blond.

"I told you to spy on them, not let them get into your head. I actually thought you could do this, maybe I was wrong."

I shook my head and turned away from the blond. I heard the sound of a body being dragged along the floor before hearing the door open and then slam shut.

* * *

That was the last time I _ever_ listen to Ruby. Wait it out and spy on them, get an angle before you attack. Three weeks. I've waiting three damn weeks and I'm sick of watching. I had to destroy my phone to keep the guys from tracking me down.

I shook my head as I loaded my gun and walked towards my motel room door. I walked out and got into the car I had stolen. I knew that from the moment I stepped out of the room someone was watching me. As I was driving towards the nearby gas station, I entered the intersection before all hell broke loose.

I heard honking before I looked to my right and saw the headlights before the truck t-boned my car. I felt my head smash against the window cracking the glass. As the cars slide together I was relatively calm, I didn't scream at all.

As soon as the vehicles stopped moving I felt myself being pulled out of the car. The pain radiating through my body was enough to keep me from yelling at whoever was pulling me from the car.

"Miss me?" My vision was blurred but it wasn't difficult to recognize the voice. I smirked.

"You know I did, and now I'm gonna kill you."

"So many threats for such a broken person," Alex whispered kneeling down next to me. "But I'm under orders so I have to take you to Lilith. And hey who knows we may be able to catch Dean's unfortunate death."

Shit! Dean! I got a swift kick to the face before my vision faded out.

* * *

I slowly moved my arms, then my legs, before opening my eyes. I looked around and noticed I was in a living room. One of those cookie cutter kinds you see in magazines. I shook my head before I pushed myself off the ground only to tumble onto the nearby couch. I looked down and noticed my leg was bleeding.

I then thought inspecting my surroundings was a good idea. I quietly limped my way toward the foyer, hoping not to run into anything. At that though I quickly searched myself for my guns but couldn't find them. Damn it! I stopped when I noticed there was a dead body lying in front of the door.

I was debating on whether I should go up the stairs or out the front door. I looked around but froze as I heard someone fiddling with the door knob. I quickly limped back the way I came. Before I could hide my leg gave out and I fell to the ground. I tried pulling myself along the floor but was held back by someone's hands on my shoulders holding me down.

I struggled before kicking out my good leg and knocking the guy to the ground. I quickly turned and came face to face with...Sam!

"Oh my god, Sam!" I whispered.

"Claire?" Sam was shocked to say the least. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Well chasing after Alex and Carter. But it didn't exactly turn out well."

I wrapped my bloody arm around Sam's neck as he helped me stand up. Once I was back on my feet, Sam wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. Once we let go I leaned against the wall as I spotted Dean and Ruby talking quietly with another guy, who had come out from the closet.

"Sir, where is your daughter?" Sam asked the scared man.

"Upstairs. In her bedroom."

I looked at Sam confused. "What's going on?"

"Lilith," Sam muttered as Dean argued with the guy quietly before Dean knocked him out. I then glanced over at Ruby and noticed something strange. Not only where her facial expressions different but it felt like it wasn't Ruby but it was someone I knew.

I moved toward Dean as he picked up the now unconscious man. I followed him as Sam and Ruby went upstairs. Dean walked down the stairs and gently set the guy on the ground before laying salt on the first step and closing the door. He stopped and looked at me before he spoke up.

"Remember what I told you."

"And you remember what you promised," I whispered back as Dean wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes as I felt the tears run down my face.

"Well isn't this cute?" I heard Alex's voice.

"Dean, go," I whispered turning to face Alex.

"Claire-"

"This is my fight, not yours. Go get Lilith." I watched briefly as Dean turned to the stairs and quickly went up them. I turned back to Alex who stood there with a smug look on her face.

"You really think that those idiots can pull one over on Lilith? Now that's hilarious."

"So where's Carter?" I asked playing dumb.

"You know, stupid isn't a good look for you." With a flick of her wrist I went flying out the window.

I was shocked as I hit the ground. Alex could never do that before, but my thoughts were cut short by the feeling of water on my skin. I looked over and noticed that the sprinklers were on. It clicked when I noticed that there were people lined up on the outside of the lawn: holy water.

I slowly but surely stood up and was met with Alex and that incredibly large knife that always seems to find its way into our fights. I didn't have enough time to react as Alex threw her fist out and it collided with my cheek. Once again I felt my body hit the ground. I didn't have the strength to fight. I could just hear my father yelling at me to get up and fight back.

I looked over and noticed Alex walking toward me. I used my good leg to knock Alex to the ground by sweeping her feet out from under her. As she lost control of the knife it flew from her hand and landed not too far from me. I quickly pulled myself along the ground toward the knife, but stopped.

I slowly stood up when I heard growling nearby. I turned around and was met with the site of two blood thirsty hellhounds. I watched as one walked around me, through the holy water and into the house. I stood up quickly ignoring the pain in my leg.

"DEAN!" I yelled making my way toward the house. Before I could reach the porch, the second hellhound jumped in front of me and growled menacingly. I put out my hand, and at first I wasn't quite sure what I was doing. But I didn't get to find out.

Alex took the knife and buried it in my back; keeping a firm grip on it Alex lowered me to the ground. I couldn't move.

"This is all ending how it should." Alex stated as she let go of the knife. I was choking up blood and I could feel my heart start to slow down. With all the energy I could muster I reached behind and pulled the knife out of my back. How appropriate, my sister stabbing me in the back.

I could hear Dean's screams from inside the house; I could feel the tears rolling down my face. Blood was pouring from my back, the holy water washing it off my body and onto the grass as I laid there on my stomach. I stood up painfully and limped toward Alex, my leg still in bad shape from the 'accident'.

She turned around and raised her hand throwing me back a few feet. As my body hit the ground I felt it giving out the pain was blurring my vision. My eyes were closing as the blood continued to pour out of all my wounds.

"This is the perfect ending to one hellacious fight." She whispered in my ear as she stood over me. My grip tightened on the knife.

"Not perfect," I whispered as I jabbed the knife up hitting her square in the chest. I twisted it around until she finally dropped down to the ground next to me. "Not perfect."

I listened as the sprinklers finally quit. I was expecting the demons to come rushing up the lawn but all I heard was the agonizing screams of demons leaving people's bodies. I looked over my vision hazy and I watched as the hellhound disappeared.

I took what strength I had left and picked myself up off the ground. I eventually got into the house and made my way toward the sound of someone crying. Using the wall as support I stood there at looked at the scene.

Dean was lying in the middle of the room, the front of his body was ripped to pieces from the hellhound. Sam was holding onto to Dean, tears making their way down his face. Ruby or the body Ruby was possessing was lying dead next to Dean.

I felt the fresh tears falling down my cheeks just as Sam looked up at me. My vision started to blur again as I reached Sam. I wrapped my arms around him and was relieved when I felt him wrap his around me. I was getting weaker and I felt terrible when I saw the pained look on Sam's face as he pulled his hand off my back and looked at it.

His hand was covered in blood. It felt weird as he gently laid me down a new set of tears falling from his eyes as he mumbled my name or at least it sounded like mumbling. I glanced over at Dean before I looked back at Sam, tears still in my eyes. I closed my eyes. It was finally over.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I could not explain how annoying that was. I didn't think hell was gonna have beeping, more like screaming. I opened my eyes only to be blinded by bright white light. I didn't think it'd be white either.

"Claire?" I recognized that voice.

"Bobby?" I asked hoarsely as my eyes tried to adjust. "What's going on?"

"You're in the hospital," he answered. My eyes finally adjusted and they landed on Bobby. He looked terrible, his eyes were red...like he'd been crying.

"Where's Dean?" I didn't like it when Bobby avoided looking at me. "Bobby, where is Dean!" Raising my voice wasn't a good idea because it sent me into a coughing fit. I heard footsteps enter the room causing me to look up.

Standing there was Sam looking even worse than Bobby. I could see the look of relief cross his face when he saw me. He quickly made his way over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt the tears falling again. I shook my head in denial before the doctor walked in causing Sam to let go of me. I tuned him out.

Dean is gone and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

A few days later, Bobby was helping me out of the hospital. Bobby had informed me that they still had to bury Dean. Sam said it didn't feel right burying him without me there. So I stood there numb, while Sam and Bobby lowered Dean's coffin into the ground.

Sam then walked over to me while Bobby filled in the grave. He wrapped his arms around me and held on tight. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest as the tears rolled down my face. I felt Sam kiss the top of my head before he let go. Sam handed me a piece of paper before he turned away from me.

I watched as he walked to Dean's...uh...his car. Our eyes met for a brief second before he drove away. My body was shaking as I watched the car disappear. Sam was gone, Dean was dead. I unfolded the little piece of paper in my hand and found that it was a new number. The note said, "Call me whenever you need me".

I looked down and saw the cross in the ground. I let out a breath, before I knelt down in the loose dirt. I picked up some of the dirt before dropping it. I stood up holding back the tears.

"What happened to Alex?"

"We cremated her. Do you remember anything that-"

"She shoved a knife into my body, so I returned the favor. I don't see how I survived."

"You didn't for a while. When we got you to the hospital your heart wasn't beating."

I nodded my gaze set on the cross marking Dean's grave. I felt Bobby put something in my hand. I looked down and saw the ring...Dean's ring. He never ever took it off, but things are different now.

"He wanted you to have it."

I didn't say anything as I clutched onto the only thing I had left of him. It wasn't fair. Nothing about this was fair. My mother, Jeremy, my friends, my dad, Sam, and now Dean. I promised him that I would get out of hunting...but promises were meant to be broken. Was I really willing to break that promise though? I don't know, but right now I wanted to be anywhere but here.

* * *

**Wow. The end! I hope you all enjoyed this story. The next will be up and running fairly soon so keep your eyes open for it! I would like to thank my beta for alll her hard word, opinions and what not. I would also like to thank all of those who reviewed and such you guys are what keeps me going! So this is the end to this story, please review, it gives me inspiration for the next story! See ya'll next time!**


End file.
